Dynamite
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Dynamite, agence de mannequinat réputée au Japon...Uruha, jeune photographe, y fait son entrée et découvre que toute illusion n'est pas bonne à se faire.TakuyaxUruha, UruhaxAoi, JuixTakeru...autres surprises
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dynamite

**Auteur :** Celle qui est tombée malade en tentant de taper un lemon… vous verrez bien. Bref, moi quoi, pas mon voisin

**Genre :** Romance, un peu d'humour et beaucoup de lemons…

**Disclamer** : Uruha, Reita, Kai et Yune sont à gazette (bah non, pas the GazettE du coup). Takuya à Ancafe et Jui à Vidoll.

**Pairings : **Pour le moment, TakuyaxUruha mais u que c'est moi, on sait déjà que Uruha va changer… et vite ! Parce que j'y arrive pas quand il est pas avec Aoi ! ... Merde, j'suis grillée XD

**Rating :** M, je compte faire un lime ou un lemon à presque chaque chapitre ^_^

**Note :** N'y connaissant rien en photographie, pardonnez moi si je fais des erreurs dans ce domaine. Je fais des recherches, comme pour le reste mais vu que j'y comprends pas grand-chose… Ah ! Aussi, à savoir qu'il est assez mal vu de laisser un pourboire au chauffeur de taxi. Et Dynamite est le nom d'une agence de mannequin. J'ignore si elle s'étend jusqu'au Japon mais je sais, d'après mes recherches, qu'elle est mixte.

Pour moi, Uruha est Atsuaki Takeshima et Kai est Yutaka Uke.

De plus, sachez que cette fic avancera lentement, vu qu'elle n'est pas écrite à l'avance et que j'ai « la barrière des eaux » à côté, plus une fic pour Kira, la séquelle de « le jeu dévoile les vices » et… pendant les vacances, un projet de fic en coécriture avec Azra (hé ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge mes enfants…)

_**EDIT : **_La suite du lemon _UruhaxTakuya_ a été écrite par Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya (espérons que je me sois pas plantée dans le pseudo --') qui a eu la gentillesse de me proposer son aide ^^ Elle a prit le relais juste après mes points de suspension, commençant par 'Il commença' (je garde ma part quand même XD)

Au passage, tu verras que j'ai modifié deux, trois petites choses. Mais si ça ne te convient pas, préviens moi! Enfin, surtout pour le début parce que je crois que tu ne m'avais pas bien suivie XD A moins que ce ne soit moi qui m'embrouille mais j'ai bien l'impression que... enfin bref, tu verras _/smile/_

_**RE-EDIT : **_Une remarque d'Azra m'a amenée à relire ce chapitre en entier, lemon de Kaoru inclus... Argh, excuse moi, je n'avais pas lu si ça collait avec mon début --' Je dois couper un bon morceau de celui que tu m'as fait... Vraiment, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention tout de suite --' Et je veux éviter les préliminaires entre eux, comprenez pourquoi. Donc voilà, excusez moi de mon inattention, et surtout toi Kaoru, parce que tu as quand même passé du temps dessus, et je dois en enlever une partie TT

Mais merci encore ^.^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre un**

Il n'en revenait pas. Pourtant cet homme en face de lui, à l'allure pas si imposante mais à l'aura oppressante, lui tendait bel et bien _la_ feuille. Depuis trois minutes qu'il ne fixait qu'elle en se demandant si il devait pleurer, ou sauter de joie en arrachant ce si précieux document des mains de son 'professeur'. Mais lorsque la feuille s'agita sous son nez, accompagnant un grognement impatient de l'homme, il ne fit pas plus de manières et tendit les mains.

Saluant pour la dernière fois la secrétaire à l'entrée de l'accueil, il se précipita dans les marches qui menaient au dehors. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : rentrer le plus vite possible à l'appartement pour retrouver Takuya et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il héla un taxi et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tout sourire, serrant encore mais sans froisser, le papier entre ses mains. Le jeune homme indiqua sa destination au chauffeur qui acquiesça, signifiant qu'il avait compris la requête.

A la fin du trajet, il régla sa course, non sans difficultés. Ayant oublié sa carte de crédit le matin même chez sa sœur aînée à cause de son retard, il se retrouvait à devoir payer en espèces. Hélas, il n'avait pas compte rond et ne pouvait que donner trop, le chauffeur ayant précisé au début du trajet qu'il n'avait pas de monnaie. Sur le moment, ça n'avait pas inquiété le jeune homme plus que ça puisqu'il pensait encore avoir sa carte… Mais bon, tant pis, même si cela restait malpoli, il allait laisser un pourboire… un gros pourboire.

Il commençait à compter la somme des billets qu'il avait à sortir lorsqu'il sentit une tête sur son épaule droite.

«-Laisse moi deviner… tu es passé chez Mira ce matin et tu as _encore_ oublié tes affaires. Résultat, tu ne peux pas payer convenablement, je me trompe ?

-Est ce que je dois vraiment te répondre ? »

L'autre eu un petit rire, se décolla un peu du dos de son petit ami et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il tendit bientôt au chauffeur la somme exacte indiquée sur le compteur. Celui-ci rangea les billets puis salua les deux jeunes gens en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Et dès qu'il fut partit, le châtain se retourna vivement pour être en face du roux, lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas y prêter attention et attrapa le poignet de son amant pour l'entraîner rapidement de l'autre côté de la route, grimpant les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Derrière lui, son châtain avait du mal à suivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le plus grand chercha ses clés dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa veste noire. Mais le roux en face de lui s'impatientait et commença à couiner.

«-Atsuuu ! Dépêche !

-Oui, oui, ça vient, une seconde… Juste que… Aaah ! Saleté de fermeture éclair !

-Tss ! Laisse-moi faire… Lâche ça, t'es en train de t'ouvrir les doigts pour rien… »

Le châtain abandonna donc sa bataille avec son vêtement et observa les doigts de son cadet faire glisser la fermeture avec une facilité déconcertante. Celui-ci attrapa le trousseau de clés qui s'y trouvait et la brandit fièrement devant les yeux de son aîné. Néanmoins, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte mais glissa sa main dans les cheveux châtains, la descendant dans sa nuque et il attira son petit ami à lui pour ce qui était leur premier baiser de la journée. L'autre ne s'y refusa pas mais il était tout de même inquiet du cas où on pourrait les voir. Leur échange pâtit de cette inattention et Takuya grogna un peu, histoire de faire bien comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et le plus grand se dirigea directement vers le salon, échappant aux bras d'un roux qui envisageait de bien terminer sa journée comme il le fallait. Il resta planté un moment dans l'entrée, se demandant ce qu'était partit faire son amant. Puis, comme il ne le voyait toujours pas revenir, il alla le rejoindre dans la pièce et le retrouva devant la photocopieuse qui tournait. Il s'approcha de lui et enlaça possessivement la taille fine, déposant ses lèvres sur le bout d'épaule que la veste laissait voir, autant que le débardeur en dessous. Décidément, rien ne semblait vouloir tenir sur lui.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea t-il, curieux

« Je photocopie ma licence. Je risque d'en avoir besoin lorsque j'enverrais une candidature avec mes résultats. » lui répondit-il sur un ton plat

«-Je vois… Alors tu l'as eue, c'est bien. Et donc avec de bons résultats ? … Dommage dans un sens, on va se voir moins souvent…

-…………

-Atsuaki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant tu avais l'air d'aller dans la rue.

-Je viens de recevoir ce que j'attends d'obtenir depuis des années, pourquoi irais-je mal ?

-J'en sais rien, je demande juste.

-Je sais. Tu veux que j'aille faire à manger ?

-Nan !

-Non ? Pou-…

-C'est toi que je veux manger… Ou plutôt, j'ai grande envie de me laisser dévorer ! »

Atsuaki fit face à son petit ami, légèrement étonné mais aussi amusé. Il se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre et, sitôt la porte passée, il tira de lui-même le roux vers le fauteuil où reposaient normalement les peluches de Takuya. Il s'y installa et fit asseoir l'autre sur ses cuisses.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles les mains actives du plus jeune glissaient déjà sur le ventre lisse et chaud de son amant qui soupirait de contentement entre leurs lèvres. Ce dernier rompit bientôt le baiser mais n'écarta pas leurs visages, continuant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son cadet, passant parfois rapidement sa langue entre elles mais la retirant dès que l'autre la cherchait.

Il cessa ce petit jeu en descendant ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains passant dans le bas du dos de Takuya, glissant entre ses vêtements et la peau douce au niveau de ses reins. Le contact de ses doigts froids sur celle-ci fit gémir son amant et il en retira bien vite une pour aller défaire cette ceinture qui le gênait dans son exploration. Quand ce fut fait, il baissa un peu le vêtement et sa main libre se faufila sous les vêtements du roux, entre leurs deux ventres.

Il prit entre ses doigts le membre chaud qui commençait à durcir tandis que ses autres doigts allaient pour trouver son entrée. Le plus jeune poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit deux des longues phalanges de son petit ami le pénétrer directement, l'autre main le massant de façon irrégulière afin de faire défiler sur son visage différentes expressions.

Le châtain introduit un troisième doigt et se rendit bien vite compte que le sexe de son amant gonflait de plus en plus. Il stoppa donc toutes caresses en essuyant un soupir de frustration du plus jeune et lui demanda de se redresser pour qu'ils puissent, autant l'un que l'autre, retirer ces vêtements bien trop gênants en une telle situation.

Seulement, la sonnerie du téléphone d'Atsuaki retentit dans la pièce au moment où Takuya lui retirait son débardeur. Celui-ci protesta que ça pouvait attendre mais le plus âgé se leva tout de même, en rétorquant qu'il attendait un appel urgent, pour trouver –encore- dans une de ses poches, son portable. Il prit tout de même soin de voir qui était l'appelant et sourit avant de décrocher sous le regard désabusé du roux.

«-Takeshima Atsuaki.

-_Atsu-chan, c'est Yutaka !_

-Je me doutais bien. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-_….._

-Yuk-kun ?

-_Tu ne devines pas ?_

-… C'est oui ?... » tenta le châtain avec espoir

« _C'est Oui !_ » affirma son interlocuteur avec joie avant de continuer :

« -_Par contre, mon oncle est chez moi justement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je peux te le dire aussi sûrement… Et il aimerait de parler en face à face. Tu l'intéresses beaucoup, tu sais !_

-Tant mieux ! Mais… » Il jeta un regard à son petit ami mais se reprit

« -_Mais ?_

-Non, rien, j'arrive de suite !

-_D'accord, on t'attend et… une seconde ! Pardon, mon oncle ? … Oh, oui, bien sûr !... Atsu, emmène ta licence, l'originale._

-Pas de problème. Je prépare ça, je me rhabille convenablement, et je suis chez toi.

-_Tu es toujours convenable, surtout que tu avais cours aujourd'hui, non ?_

-Oui, mais c'est un peu froissé et…

-_Oh ! Je vois… Tu veux reporter ça ?_

-Non !! J'arrive, c'est pas grave ! Juste dix petites minutes…

-_Plus encore un quart d'heure pour que tu arrives… à cette heure ci…_

-Je viens à pied, ça ira plus vite ! Allez, à tout de suite !

-_A tout de…_ » Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'une tonalité avait envahit le combiné.

Yutaka reposa donc le téléphone sur son socle et se tourna en souriant, comme lui seul savait le faire, vers le grand homme derrière lui. Ce dernier tenta de lui rendre le même mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace. Le jeune brun éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par son oncle qui ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi. Avait-il eu une mimique si amusante que celle-ci ? Ce n'était qu'une partie de la raison. Ce qui amenait plus son neveu à laisser ainsi éclater sa joie, c'était le fait que son meilleur ami allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve, après tant d'études et d'acharnement.

Car il le méritait bien. Atsuaki n'avait jamais lâché, malgré tous les refus qu'il avait pu essuyer des différentes boîtes où il avait tenté sa chance. Personne ne voulait d'un photographe débutant à peine sortit de l'école et sans licence pour prouver qu'il était apte.

Et encore, même à présent, ça allait rester très difficile pour lui. C'est pourquoi Yutaka avait proposé, plusieurs mois auparavant, de parler de lui à son oncle qui dirigeait deux des plus grandes sociétés de mannequinat du Japon. Ce dernier était resté plutôt sceptique au début et, pour le convaincre, il fallu que lui prenne la place du mannequin et que le châtain prenne des clichés comme ça, dans un parc. Et la façon dont son ami avait choisit les endroits justes, la pose à faire prendre à Yutaka, l'angle de la prise… même les vêtements avaient été choisis par le jeune homme, et plutôt bien !

Son oncle avait donc fini par accepter, se disant que si garçon qui se débrouillait avec les moyens du bord parvenait à de tels résultats, que serait-ce en tant que professionnel ?

On frappa bientôt à la porte et le brun se releva de son fauteuil, tout en gardant sa bouteille de jus de pommes à la main. (ndla : j'avais pas encore joué avec cette histoire de jus de pommes… c'est fait.) La première chose qui lui sautant aux yeux quand il ouvrit, ce fut que ce cher châtain tremblait tellement que, avec sa pâleur –certainement dû à l'anxiété-, on l'aurait cru malade. Pour le mettre à l'aise, il lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires mais il n'eut droit qu'à une moue crispée. Yutaka mit cela sur le compte du stress qui devait hanter son ami et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser libre le passage. Il engagea la conversation en aidant l'autre à retirer sa veste.

«-Tu as dû battre tous les records de vitesse pour venir ici, dis moi… ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien ! Aucun accident, rien, tout va bien !

-… Moui, à d'autres. » Il s'approcha de son oreille

«-Mon oncle ne va pas te bouffer, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu lui plais vraiment et il ne veut te voir que pour se faire une idée de ta personnalité, seulement…

-…..

-……

-Seulement ? Continues !

-Hé bien, tu sais quel genre de mannequin travaille pour lui…

-Hyde !

-Entre autres, oui… il n'y a pas que lui ! T'es vraiment accro ma parole…

-Mais il est si… Enfin, Reita, Jui et Yune aussi mais Hyde, il les surpasse tous ! Il est vraiment trop, trop… craquant!

-Oui, hé bien tu vas calmer un peu tes ardeurs. Si tu montres à mon oncle que tu es fasciné par l'un de ses plus précieux mannequins, tu risques gros.

-Comment ça ?

-Il va penser que soit tu le connais déjà personnellement, soit tu risques de devenir son petit chien-chien. Et, comme je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne partes sur ton fantasme vivant, il aime les fortes personnalités. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Yune et de rencontrer rapidement Reita, pour ne parler que d'eux. Crois moi, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à se laisser ébranler. Si je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : enterre tes faiblesses le plus profond que tu le puisses et ne te laisse surtout pas influencer ! Si tu veux perdurer et espérer avoir la chance d'avoir Hyde au bout de ton objectif un de ces jours, il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'avancer tête basse et que tu affrontes le monde du regard. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Atsu ?

-Oui… J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur ce que tu me dis là…

-Non, tu n'as pas peur ! On oublie, ça ! Ce n'est plus une notion qui doit exister pour toi !

-… Okay, donc tout va bien. Je vais rencontrer mon futur employeur, et surtout…

-Et surtout ?

-Prendre les meilleurs clichés du japonais le plus… oh y'a même pas de mots !

-Atsu…

-Oui ?

-Là, tu m'inquiètes réellement… Va falloir que je te pousse en cure de désintox', t'es une vraie groupie ma parole ! En plus, tu seras peut être même pas dans la bonne boîte !

- Ah mais tais-toi ! Tu vas me porter la poisse ! Et puis n'importe quoi, mon amour vaincra tous les obstaaaa… Yuta !

-Allez, mon oncle va s'impatienter, seul, dans le salon. »

Le brun avait tiré son ami vers lui en une accolade amicale, tout en lui frottant énergiquement le crâne. Le châtain protesta encore vaguement avant de se laisser entraîner dans le living. Il prit une dernière fois une grande bouffée d'air et passa la porte.

Il observa un instant l'homme qui se trouvait assis sur l'un des fauteuils avant de se courber. D'un geste de la main, il fut invité à s'asseoir et Yutaka lui demanda brièvement s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il refusa poliment et la discussion commença.

Le jeune homme prit soin de bien choisir ses mots et de suivre les conseils de son ami. Il ne fit aucune allusion à son admiration –un peu trop débordante- pour l'un de ses plus célèbres mannequins, mais il n'hésita pas à montrer qu'ils connaissaient la plupart de ceux qui travaillaient chez lui. Certes, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux car il fallait vraiment bénéficier de tous les atouts pour devenir le modèle d'un homme tel que celui-ci.

L'ambiance se détendait peu à peu, ils finirent même par se laisser porter dans quelques éclats de rires, parfois… Les photos que Yutaka avait fait parvenir à son oncle ressortir et celui-ci posa des questions sur la façon dont les clichés avaient été pris, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui avait fait ces photographies.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis le portable d'Atsuaki sonna. Il s'en excusa, lu le message que Takuya lui avait envoyé et se leva en se confondant de nouveau en excuses. Il les salua une dernière fois puis sortit, courant pour rejoindre son appartement en redoutant une crise de jalousie qui allait très certainement éclater dès qu'il aurait mit un pied sur son sol.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Le roux attaqua directement sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de temps à deux, qu'il y avait toujours quelques choses quand ils étaient enfin tranquilles, que le châtain le fuyait, que Yutaka comptait plus que lui, que, de toute façon, avec tous les beaux mecs qu'il y aurait à l'agence, ils allaient rapidement se séparer… Le plus jeune fut stoppé dans son énumération par des lèvres douces et pulpeuses contre les siennes, les caressant tendrement.

Il soupira et se laissa alors aller dans une douce étreinte avant de glisser sa langue contre celle qui l'attendait déjà. Il sentit son aîné le serrer plus fort puis, sans vraiment y prêter attention, ses propres mains se frayaient déjà un chemin sous la ceinture du plus grand. Ce dernier rompit le baiser au bout de quelques instants, les joues rougies à la perspective de la suite, et entraîna son jeune amant dans leur chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il ait à nettoyer le fauteuil à nouveau, comme la semaine dernière !

Il réfléchit brièvement avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient effectivement pas beaucoup de temps à eux. Lui était dans une grande école, Takuya à l'université… Le châtain souffla et embrassa le front du roux avant de l'entraîner sur lui en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Le plus jeune, assit sur les hanches du premier, retira son T-shirt, laissant Atsuaki en admiration devant cette peau si pâle, comme à chaque nouvelle fois. Celui-ci la caressa du bout des doigts puis se ressaisit en inversant les positions.

Le châtain retira rapidement son propre chemisier et s'attaqua à la ceinture qui avait résisté quelques minutes plus tôt sous ses doigts, prise dans le T-shirt auparavant encore présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles la sensualité naturelle d'Atsuaki avait plus fait monter la température que n'importe quelle caresse égarée, le corps de chacun s'exposait enfin à l'autre sans aucune pudeur. Le plus âgé déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, l'humidifiant et le mordillant parfois. Il descendit rapidement sur le torse en sentant un bassin se presser de plus en plus fort contre le sien. Il allait pour laisser sa marque entre les fins abdominaux lorsque l'autre lui releva la tête. Il le regarda dans les yeux, un peu étonné.

« -Trésor …?

-Pas de préliminaires, viens en moi… maintenant, Atsu-chan ! »

Ces paroles qui semblaient relever plus du couinement qu'autre chose inquiétèrent le châtain au fond de lui. Takuya n'était pas de ce genre là… pas du genre à vouloir un grand plaisir immédiat. Pour ainsi dire, il aimait n'avoir ce qu'il désirait que quand il estimait en vouloir depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il privilégiait ces moments où tous deux se chauffaient mutuellement tout en discutant par chuchotements.

Des jambes s'ouvrirent sous lui et s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses quelques pensées. Il pensait d'ailleurs peut être trop… Alors il se positionna correctement entre les cuisses largement écartées et pénétra lentement dans le corps offert, sans préparation. Ça ne dérangea pas le roux qui gémit aussitôt son plaisir à sentir enfin ce sexe en lui, après la frustration du matin même…

Il commença à faire bouger son bassin en suivant le rythme de son petit ami, celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il était temps de passer à un rythme supérieur. N'attendant que cela, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le pénétra plus profondément à chaque coup.

Atsuaki pris l'érection de son amant en main et entreprit de longs mouvements de vas et viens, il accéléra la cadence, ses coups de bassin étant plus profonds plus rapides, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du plus jeune. Leurs corps en sueur se mouvant au même rythme, des mèches de cheveux collées à leurs visages, leurs lèvres entrouvertes, ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

L'intensité était telle que lorsque Takuya lui serra les épaules, il accéléra et les deux amants vinrent en même temps en criant le nom de l'autre. Le châtain se retira puis vint s'allonger à côté du roux et le prit dans ses bras en continuant de le caresser tendrement sur les bras, le torse, effleurant au passage les joues, puis vint déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres encore toutes chaudes de son jeune amant qui ne put que répondre à ce baiser. Takuya se colla un peu plus sur le châtain et, peu à peu, les deux amants sombrèrent dans un sommeil, plus que satisfaits de ce qui venait de se passer.

¤_-_¤_-_¤

Le lendemain, le roux ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les stores n'avaient pas été tirés la veille et, de ce fait, les rayons matinaux du soleil en ce matin d'hiver emplissaient la chambre. L'une de ses mains se posa en travers de son visage pour s'en protéger tandis que l'autre se mit à chercher à tâtons un corps qui aurait dû se trouver là mais… rien, juste du vide comblé par un oreiller qui avait glissé un peu plus bas que sa place initiale.

Takuya se redressa donc un peu et se força à soulever ses paupières qui lui semblaient bien lourdes. Et, non, il ne rêvait pas, il était seul dans la chambre. Enfin, juste ça, ça n'aurait pas été un problème mais le fait que la place où son petit ami était censé être couché était froide lui fit lever un sourcil. Depuis combien de temps était-il levé… ? Une voix provenant du salon le fit relever les yeux du réveil sur lequel il essayait tant bien que mal de lire l'heure avec cette douleur qui martelait son crâne… Une migraine inexpliquée dès le matin, c'était parfait, tiens !

« Oui bien sûr que je vois (...) Mais non ! Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien ! Et puis, c'est moi qui… (…) Je sais Yuta, calme toi ! C'est ju… (…) Rooh mais tu vas me laisser finir ?! De toute façon, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, il ne va pas me bouffer ! (…) Aha, très drôle, vraiment ! Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, il est un peu vieux pour moi, merci ! (…) Mais… Dis, ça t'arrive de stresser pour toi ? Parce que tu le fais tellement pour les autres que… (…) Yutaaaa-chan ! C'est bon, ça va aller, okay ? Et puis… Oh, Trésor, tu es levé ? Hm ? hein ? Mais nan, je parlais à Takuya ! (…) Bien sûr qu'il est chez moi, tu voudrais le voir où ? Idiot ! (…) Oui… (…) Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors. (…) Non, non c'est bon je viens te chercher moi-même (…) Oui, laisse moi une vingtaine de minutes (…) Hn, Ja ne ! »

Atsuaki raccrocha d'une pression peu délicate sur la touche et s'approcha du plus jeune qui arborait un air un peu perdu. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Alors, bien dormi la marmotte ? Il est bientôt midi… »

La dite marmotte acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête et le châtain sourit. Il lui annonça qu'il avait préparé un petit déjeuner pour lui tout en commença à attraper quelques affaires par-ci, par-là, surtout des composantes de ses appareils photos. Vexé de ce manque d'attention soudain, Takuya bailla longuement et alla s'asseoir devant un bol de riz et autres avant de poser la question qui l'ennuyait depuis qu'il avait entendu ce semblant de conversation téléphonique.

« A part ça et le fait que j'ai bien mal à la tête, tu vas où dans une vingtaine de minutes ? »

L'aîné se retourna vivement, un peu surpris et répondit par une question, faisant mine de n'avoir entendu que le début de la phrase.

« Oh… Tu as mal mon trésor ? Tu as de la fièvre ? … Laisse-moi voir une seconde. »

Un peu pris au dépourvu par le front qui venait de se coller au sien, le plus jeune ne protesta pas sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu sa réponse. Au lieu de ça, quand le blond se releva en affirma que non, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira vers lui en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Atsuaki se retrouva donc sur ses genoux et emporté dans un baiser langoureux dont il ne comprenait pas bien l'origine. Il se laissa cependant aller à l'échange et, quand celui-ci fut brisé, il se releva en annonçant qu'il allait chercher un médicament pour apaiser la douleur. Il revint bientôt avec une plaquette de cachets de paracétamol. Il en plongea un dans l'eau et la vue la pastille blanche se dissolvant dans l'eau tira une grimace à Takuya.

« J'aime pas ça… »

L'autre haussa les épaules en gardant son regard fixé sur les petites bulles qui sautaient hors du verre.

« Tu bois si tu veux, je vais pas te l'enfoncer de force dans la gorge. Après, libre à toi de voir si tu veux te taper une migraine pour le restant de la journée. Bon, j'y vais ! » déclara t-il en posant le récipient devant le roux qui se renfrogna encore plus avant de bondir sur sa chaise.

« -Attends ! Tu vas où ?!

-A ce soir, Trésor ! Tu trouveras de quoi déjeuner dans le réfrigérateur ! J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard mais sinon ne m'attends pas, tu as cours demain… Bye, bye ! » fit-il avec un accent qui laissait à désirer tout en agitant exagérément la main.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Takuya se rendit compte que son petit ami était vraiment partit. Il se dirigea donc à grand pas vers la porte close en maugréant des « merde, c'est vraiment un connard quand il s'y met ! » à chaque demi seconde.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il eu juste le temps de se reculer de trois pas car elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer en coup de vent un grand blond qui retournait maintenant les coussins du canapé à une vitesse folle. Il s'arrêta un instant en soutenant son menton par sa main et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais où est ce que… »

Il observa rapidement son cadet, comme si il venait seulement de se rendre compte de se présence et s'approcha de lui avant de lui poser les mains les épaules, fermement.

«-Tu sais pas où est mon portefeuille ?

-Hé… ? »

Puis le plus grand se recula, agissant à nouveau comme si il était seul. Il était très agité et cherchait frénétiquement dans les tiroirs de chaque meuble.

« Raah ! Mais c'est pas possible, où est ce que je l'ai encore foutu ?! »

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et reprit sa recherche.

« Heu… Si je peux me permettre, _mon chéri_… »

Même si il avait volontairement utilisé un ton amer à la fin de sa phrase, il n'avait toujours pas droit à plus d'attention. Il fit donc semblant de s'éclaircir la gorge avant de reprendre :

« -Mon chéri…

-Mais QUOI ?! » s'exclama t-il en se retournant vivement, stoppant tout mouvement. Mais le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il le détaillait comme si Takuya était un inconnu. Mais bon, le côté rassurant, c'est qu'il s'était reconnu à l'appellation.

« -Je te rappelle que tu as oublié ta carte et le reste de tes papiers chez Mira…

-Heu… Merde ! » Il regarda sa montre « Et en plus je suis à la bourre ! Raah ! Ça comme à sérieusement me taper sur le système ! »

« Mais où est ce que tu… Oh et puis zut, attrape ! »

Le roux lui lança son propre portefeuille et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller sans ajouter un mot. Un instant, Atsuaki se demanda s'il avait fait une bêtise… Mais son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, affichant le nom de son ami qui l'attendait, lui coupa le fil de ses pensées. Il sortit donc en silence mais prit soin de claquer la porte pour faire comprendre que ce genre de comportement ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Un couple de colériques jaloux en somme…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait enfin au bas de l'immeuble de Yutaka qu'il bippa. Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs pas surpris du retard, étant habitué, et descendit rapidement, tout sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la mine contrarié –et certes adorable- de son ami.

« Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? » interrogea t-il en passant son bras autour de l'épaule du châtain.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîner, plus qu'il ne suivait, vers le parc de Ueno. Là, le brun les fit asseoir sous un des nombreux cerisiers en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas rester trop près des autres couples mais en restant à une petite distance de…

« Regarde par là… » chuchota Yutaka

Atsuaki obéit et son regard suivit la direction donné. Il aperçu, juste devant le point d'eau, un camion noir dans lequel on distinguait une penderie mobile, divers types d'appareils photo, des gens affairés à crier des ordres à on-ne-sait-qui, des techniciens concentrés et, au beau milieu de tout ça, assis sur un banc qui bordait le petit lac, un homme. Décrit de cette façon, il pouvait sembler banal… Seulement, il était loin de l'être aux yeux du jeune photographe.

Celui qui était assis, là bas, semblait de grande taille pour un japonais et avait d'ailleurs plus des allures de japonaises si l'on partait ainsi. Seule l'absence évidente de poitrine affirmait le contraire au blond qui continua de le détailler de là où il était.

Un visage que l'on pourrait croire taillé dans la porcelaine, des traits fins, de longs cheveux d'ébènes… Des gestes lents et mesurés pour ne pas paraître exagérés mais simplement dégager une sensualité affolante…

L'homme tourna le visage dans leur direction, répondant à l'appel d'une jeune femme qui lui demandait de se tenir prêt. De cette façon, Atsuaki devina un regard profond dont le magnétisme était aidé par une couleur noire qui, même d'ici, restait évidente.

Lorsqu'il se leva et pris une pose pour satisfaire le photographe qui s'énervait sur le retard dans le planning, ses vêtements amples se laissèrent glisser le long de la silhouette élancée. Il amena sa main entre ses cheveux et la fit glisser, l'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Il se plaça de profil sans quitter l'objectif des yeux et y adressa un petit sourire qui dégageait un charme pas entièrement exploité sur le moment.

Yutaka sentit une pression sur son bras et ramena ses yeux sur le visage de son ami qui avait la bouche entrouverte. Il rit légèrement et la pression se fit plus forte.

« -Yuta…

-Hm ? »

Atsuaki ne détacha pas son regard de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres mais continua.

« -Le logo sur la porte du camion, c'est bien celui de l'entreprise de ton oncle ?

-Oui, en effet, pourq-…

-Et le mannequin, il fait donc partie de l'une de ses agences ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est… tu ne le reconnais pas ? »

Le châtain tourna la tête vers le brun assis à ses côtés, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

« -Je… devrais ? Non, sérieusement, il ne me dit rien…

-Mais ?! Attends, dans quel monde as-tu vécu ces trois derniers mois ?

-Le même que le tien, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ces trois derniers mois ?

-Bah l'ascension fulgurante d'Aoi !

-Aoi… ?

-Le mannequin que tu vois là bas ! Il a été pris dans l'agence il y a peu ! Autant te dire que son cas n'a pas été bien long à étudier, mon oncle a été ravi de faire sa connaissance. Enfin, Atsu ! Ce mec fait la couverture de presque tous les magasines de mode connus depuis… ben qu'il a commencé, donc trois mois. Je croyais que tu suivais ça de près !

-C'est ce que je fais !

-C'est pas logique alors…

-En même temps, je ne passais plus beaucoup devant les presses ces temps ci… Il y avait les examens.

-…Mouais, on va dire que tu es pardonné alors!

-Et donc, lui c'est… Aoi,ne ? » ajouta t-il en regardant à nouveau vers le point d'eau « Vraiment, il est intéressant… »

. : à suivre :.

Ouf ! Premier chap' bouclé ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Surtout toi, Azra !

Les chapitres de cette fic seront de cinq mille mots chacun, environ…

J'espère que vous la suivrez ^^

Merci de votre lecture, à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Je sais, j'ai été longue… Et vous verrez que j'ai bien pataugé comme il faut XD

C'est à 400 mots près plus court que le dernier chapitre…

Et j'ai eu mon bac avec mention ^_^ (comme beaucoup, vous me direz –-')

Allez, je me tais X3

Hm.. le roux, c'est Takuya pour moi –-'

Bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

La porte s'ouvrit et alla taper violemment dans le mur, avant de reprendre sa place initiale dans un claquement à faire sursauter les habitants de tous les immeubles alentours. L'ennui, c'est que le sujet à qui est destinée cette colère rejetée sur la porte est certainement le seul à ne pas l'avoir entendu…

Comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, le plus jeune balança son sac sur un canapé qui passait par là, espérant échapper à la fureur qui se faisant ressentir dans les pas nerveux qui arpentaient l'appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et leur propriétaire serra les poings en regardant le sol. Il inspira profondément et les meubles purent témoigner du rouge de ses joues qui indiquait une prochaine explosion.

« Putain !! Mais où est-ce qu'il est, encore ?!! »

Un chantonnement assez faux lui parvint aux oreilles, comme si une force étrangère avait soudainement eu l'idée de répondre à sa question. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la pièce personnelle de son amant. Ou plutôt, la pièce qui servait à entasser le bordel personnel de son bien aimé.

Pour bien préserver l'égalité des portes, il ne manipula pas celle-ci avec plus de délicatesse que l'autre. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un léger détail. C'est que cette foutu porte avait le même caractère que la pièce qu'elle renfermait et celle-ci était semblable à la personne qu'elle renfermait. Vous suivez ? Non ? Pas grave, on continue !

Donc, cette porte (à la fin, je vais regarder combien de fois le mot 'porte' sera apparu, ok ?) était très rancunière. Elle n'avait que fort peu apprécié la façon dont on la traitait présentement. C'est à l'aide d'un carton négligemment posé derrière elle, et tout aussi peu aimable, qu'elle effectua un retour dans le nez de son agresseur. Décidément, la soirée commençait bien.

Alors il la poussa à nouveau en prenant soin de ne pas y mettre trop de force, la tapotant pour la rassurer sur ses intentions qui n'étaient nullement mauvaises. Une fois cette épreuve passée, il s'avança derrière un grand fauteuil noir d'où sortait un bourdonnement accompagné en rythme par une voix à laquelle chanter devrait être interdit, pour assurer la survie des tympans de tous. Il attrapa le derrière du siège et le fit tourner brutalement, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

Ce qu'il n'avait hélas pas prévu, ce fut qu'il se retrouvait maintenant devant le regard mouillé façon chibi eyes de son compagnon… Il allait craquer… Mais un bourdonnement plus fort que les autres, qui indiquait que la piste que lisait le MP4 de l'autre en arrivait à un solo de guitare, le sortit de sa torpeur. Oui, il lui en fallait peu. Le plus jeune décida d'endosser à nouveau son agressivité.

« Toi ! » fit-il en pointant l'innocent aîné du doigt.

Aîné qui retira lentement son casque pour éviter de s'arracher les cheveux. Il papillonna des yeux d'une façon qui lui était propre avant d'émettre un petit « pardon ? » d'une voix cassée. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant si il avait passé l'après midi à se triturer les cordes vocales.

L'autre soupira et répéta :

« -J'ai dit : Toi !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ?!

-Bah oui…

-Qui ça ? » demanda le plus jeune en se retournant

« -Ben toi, mon trésor.

-… Mais ce n'est pas moi que je vais appeler par 'toi' ! Il arrive à ta tête à toi de réfléchir sur mes questions à moi à propos de toi ? Parce que moi, j'en ai marre cette fois ci !

-Uh ? »

Atsuaki sembla sérieusement perdu un moment. C'était quoi le sujet de départ, déjà ?

…

Y'en avait-il seulement un, d'ailleurs ? Takuya souffla et reprit calmement.

« Donc… » Il sortit un papier de sa poche de jean « Peux tu m'expliquer ceci ?! »

Le châtain prit le papier et l'examina un instant sous toutes ses formes, le lisant de long en large, de côté en travers et de diagonale en zigzag.

« -Ah, oui, tiens… C'est une lettre.

-Oui c'est une lettre ! Et est ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, dans cette lettre, ta sœur indique qu'elle a décidé de venir NOUS squatter pendant une semaine ?!

-Ah ? Elle vient nous voir… ?

-C'est écrit là dedans ! » fit-il en montrant la lettre

« Ah, oui, peut être. Mais tu sais mon chéri, j'ai jamais réussis à déchiffrer son écriture. »

« -Mais ça n'empêche que...

-Titititi…titititi…titititi…Trésor…titititi…

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Arrête, c'est chiant !

- Titititi…titititi…Takuya, tu vas être en retard !.... titititi…

-Hein ? »

Le roux eut une étrange sensation de coton et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le même visage qu'un instant auparavant, mais celui-ci semblait un peu plus énervé.

« Allez, dépêche toi ! J'ai pas le temps de t'emmener ! Hop, debout ! »

Le châtain s'était levé et tirait à présent le bras d'un Takuya qui affichait une mine blasée. Qui donc était le crétin qui avait décrété que, pour trouver un boulot correct, il fallait faire de longues études ? Il se laissa mollement emmener jusqu'à la cuisine où il se fit asseoir sur une chaise, comme une poupée. La nourriture prit sa place devant lui aussi rapidement que si elle avait été douée de vie. Enfin, pour la viande, ça avait dû être le cas mais… mieux vaut espérer que ça ne le soit plus !

Il commença à picorer sans grande conviction, puis termina par carrément engloutir ce qui lui était destiné en voyant l'heure indiquée par le four. Il étouffa une série de jurons avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, suivit par le regard amusé du son aîné. Le téléphone de celui-ci ne tarda pas à vibrer dans sa poche et il l'en sortit.

Un nouveau message écrit…

Il l'ouvrit, le lu et soupira.

Ça allait encore être la fête avec Takuya, ce soir, tiens…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le roux sortit de la salle d'eau. Il attrapa en vitesse son sac qui traînait au coin de son côté du lit et y fourra quelques livres, accompagnés d'un bloc note vert décoré de petites étiquettes brillantes en tout genre et sa trousse à laquelle pendait une étoile de la même couleur que le bloc note, en mousse, aussi grosse que la trousse elle-même. Il arracha au porte manteau sa veste blanche et se rua dans la cuisine afin d'emporter de quoi manger le midi. Il dévalisa un placard de ses petites brioches fourrées à la pâte d'haricots rouge restantes ; deux ou trois onigris au saumon survivants de la veille ; une canette de thé glacé aux mûres et retraversa le salon. Il allait pour ouvrir la porte et affronter le monde extérieur qui le rapprochait de son université quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Il manquait une présence dans cet appartement… Une présence qui aurait dû l'arrêter à un moment où un autre dans sa course de tous les matins pour l'embrasser, lui souhaiter une bonne journée et lui proposer de l'emmener alors qu'il avait dit ne pas avoir le temps à peine une heure plus tôt. Et comme à chaque fois, il aurait décliné l'offre en déclarant que c'était de sa propre faute s'il était en retard et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à réparer celui-ci avec l'aide de ses jambes. Et comme d'habitude, l'autre lui aurait sourit en lui disant qu'il est adorable, et aurait ponctué sa phrase d'un baiser sur son front.

Alors qu'est ce qui clochait ce matin pour que ça ne se passe pas et qu'il ait le sentiment qu'il manque quelque chose ? Takuya remarqua soudain un papier sur la table basse. Il laissa son sac glisser de son épaule et alla prendre le papier.

_« Mon trésor,_

_Désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais être en retard._

_Je rentrerais certainement tard ce soir, je viens de recevoir un message de Yutaka. Je t'expliquerais._

_Ne m'attends pas pour manger. Au cas où, j'ai laissé de l'argent sur ma table de nuit._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Atsuaki. »_

Le dit trésor eut une soudaine montée de déprime. Ou plutôt, il commençait à se sentir dépité. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait délaissé par son amant qui semblait passer de plus en plus de temps avec son ami. Il avait beau se persuader que c'était pour Atsu, pour son avenir.... Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête cette impression d'éloignement et le fait que son amant avait un peu trop l'air ailleurs.

De plus, depuis quand le châtain accourait dès qu'on lui envoyait un message pour un rendez vous qui allait avoir lieu moins d'une heure après ? Généralement, il se contentait de répondre qu'il aurait fallu prévenir avant, et n'y allait pas.

Tout cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et si l'autre avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien mieux que lui ? Ne serait ce que Uke ! Même si il n'était pas tout à fait le type physiquement d'Atsuaki, il était tout à fait possible que le premier ait réussi à le séduire par sa gentillesse et sa prédisposition à tout… C'était même bien probable !

Le roux avait toujours tenté de monter assez haut dans l'estime de son amant pour écraser les autres, mais… Il n'en restait pas moins un jeune qui faisait bien pâle figure à côté des talents que possédaient les autres, et lui non. A quoi ça servait d'essayer de montrer des qualités que l'on ne pensait pas avoir soit même ?

D'un point de vue moral, Takuya était une personne incroyablement complexée. Et c'est ce manque de confiance en lui qui avait fait craquer le châtain, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois.

C'était à une petite fête tranquille, organisée par l'un de leurs amis commun. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, juste une dizaine. Tous réunis dans le salon de l'organisateur autour d'un plateau réunissant bien des variétés d'alcool et de pizzas, rigolant à des blagues douteuses, le plus jeune tentait de se faire tout petit. Au début, Atsuaki ne l'avait même pas remarqué tant il se faisait discret.

Il s'était rendu compte de sa présence quand un des invités renversa sur lui plus de la moitié de sa canette. Presque aussitôt, le plus grand qui s'ennuyait en regardant autour, s'était levé en protestant que le coupable aurait pu faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il s'était dirigé vers le roux en lui tendant la main. Le plus jeune ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner vers la salle de bains de leur hôte.

Déjà, les autres recommençaient à rire et avaient oublié les deux jeunes qui n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Atsuaki fit asseoir l'autre sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette éponge qu'il humidifia. Il la passa ensuite sur le bas de la chemise de Takuya qui ne montra aucune résistance. Ce jeune homme lui paraissait vraiment séduisant mais il n'osait pas imaginer quoique ce soit. Déjà pour la première raison classique : si l'autre était hétéro, ça posait problème. Ensuite, il semblait vraiment plus âgé que lui et certainement trop occupé pour sortir avec un gamin comme il l'était.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le châtain releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs du plus jeune.

« Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés… Je suis un ami de Kei, nous sommes ensemble à l'université. Et toi, d'où le connais-tu ? »

Il essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui ! Il fallait tâter le terrain pour savoir… Mais il n'était pas des plus subtils non plus et se trouvait incroyablement intimidé.

« -Je… hum, on se connaît parce que c'est l'ex de ma sœur… Quand elle n'était pas là, on plaisantait ensembles av-

-Devant une console de jeux, pas vrai ?!

-Hn…

-Haha ! Je m'en doutais ! Il squatte la console de tout le monde parce qu'il ne veut, soit disant, pas abîmer la sienne. »

Il partit dans un léger fou rire et, voyant certainement que l'autre ne le suivait pas, il finit par s'arrêter en souriant. Il se releva et tendit à nouveau la main.

« Je m'appelle Takeshima Atsuaki, je suis étudiant en art et j'espère devenir photographe professionnel. Et toi ? »

Le plus jeune se releva en prenant la main qui lui était présentée, et tenta un sourire qui fut déformé par le fait qu'il se trouvait mal à l'aise.

« -Je suis Hiruko Takuya… Je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire. J'avance juste et je verrais bien.

-Je t'aiderais, si tu le veux bien !

-… Je voudrais bien savoir comment, tiens. »

Le sourire d'Atsuaki s'agrandit. A cette époque, il débordait la joie de vivre et s'amusait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais ce qui suivit n'était pas qu'un jeu…

« Dis moi, Takuya… Je peux t'appeler Takuya ?... Bon, tu... tu crois au 'coup de foudre' ? »

Le plus jeune resta un peu bloqué par la question mais finit par acquiescer en déglutissant. Qu'est ce qui allait lui tomber dessus ? Il avait beau se le demander, il était persuadé que ce n'était rien de négatif. Et il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre à quel point il avait raison.

« C'est bien, moi aussi ! Alors, est ce que tu voudrais bien… sortir avec moi ? »

Le châtain avait brusquement fermé un œil, comme si il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête. La bouche du roux s'ouvrit d'elle-même sous la surprise. Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine cinq minutes et il lui demandait déjà ça ?!

Mais bon, de toute façon.... il fallait bien se raisonner, ce genre de 'mise en place' rapide ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il se dit alors qu'il valait mieux en profiter, même si ça n'allait durer que deux mois tout au plus…

Il acquiesça sans oser dire un mot et se retrouva à partager un brusque baiser dans la salle de bain d'un ami.

Deux mois… Qui aurait pu prévoir que ça allait continuer quelques années ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce manque de confiance en lui ne l'avait pas quitté, même si il tentait de s'affirmer par divers moyens.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Un SMS d'un de ses amis lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas en classe.

Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge digitale du lecteur DVD, étouffa un juron entre ses dents et sortit en oubliant de fermer la porte à clé.

¤_-_¤_-_¤

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés dans ce parc qu'ils fréquentaient à chacune de leur rencontre depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à la séance photo, quelques temps plus tôt. A chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient sous le même arbre qui semblait ravi d'accueillir leur présence.

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, côte à côte, dos posé contre le tronc. Atsuaki soupira en levant ses yeux vers le ciel presque entièrement dégagé. Ils allaient avoir une soirée assez douce… Peut être qu'un tour en centre ville pourrait se présenter, Takuya terminait tôt aujourd'hui normalement.

«-Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers jours…

-Uh ? »

Le châtain baissa le regard sur son ami qui lui souriait, pour changer.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hé bien… »

Le brun se départit de son sourire et posa son doigt sur la poitrine de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il y a un problème là !

-…Comment ça ?

-Déjà, tu réponds toujours à mes appels ou SMS directement… donc à supposer que je ne te dérange jamais. De plus, tu arbores un air encore plus absent que d'habitude, mais avec cette petite pointe d'inquiétude qui change pratiquement tout. Ensuite, tu n'es plus en retard à nos rendez vous ! Alors que, d'ordinaire, tu prends le temps de t'occuper de ton universitaire, de lui dire au revoir en lui signalant où tu vas, je me trompe jusque là ?

-N-... non, mais…

-Je continue, pas de 'mais' ! … De nouveau, tu t'intéresses au monde de la mode, les médias et tout ce qui nous entoure dans l'actualité. Je ne peux en être que satisfait, seulement… Avant, tu te contentais de te tenir au courant. Aujourd'hui, tu es littéralement plongé dedans ! Je ne sais même plus à combien de magasines tu as repris un abonnement ! A tel point que je me demande si tu ne viens pas me voir par intérêt pour la boîte et si tu es encore avec ton copain !

-Bien sûr que oui !

-'Bien sûr que oui', quoi ? Pour moi ou Takuya ?

-Pour lui, imbécile ! Et si je venais te voir par simple intérêt, tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne lâcherais pratiquement pas un mot… Puis j'accorde encore pas mal de temps à Takuya ! » enchaîna-t-il aussi vite qu'il le put.

« -… Et là tu viens de me prouver que j'ai raison.

-De… De quoi ?!

-Mais regarde ! Il faut que j'en vienne à te dire que je m'inquiète sérieusement pour toi pour que tu daignes me sortir autre chose que tes 'hn', 'oui' ou 'non' ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, Atsu !

-Non, c'est…

-Je n'ai pas fini ! … Concernant Takuya, je le vois presque tous les soirs rentrer chez toi, sur le chemin. Tu te souviens que, entre tes monosyllabes, tu m'avais glissé que ses horaires avaient été rallongés ?...

-Heu… oui, c'était y'a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs.

-Bon, déjà, tu t'en souviens… Mais figures toi qu'il n'en est rien ! Je le croise dans les petites boutiques ou les rues animés en compagnie de sa bande. Avant, il courait à en perdre haleine pour rentrer le plus tôt possible et être avec toi. J'ai finis par l'interpeller et lui demander pourquoi…

-…

-…

-Oui, et pourquoi ?.... Yuta ? »

Le brun soupira et prit une longue inspiration.

« -Il t'attend, Atsu… Il attend que tu lui poses des questions, que tu te préoccupes de lui… Il a besoin de toi, de ta présence en elle-même, pas simplement de celle de ton corps !

-Arrête un peu! Je suis suffisamment là pour lui !

-Ah oui ? A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez parlé ?

-… Pas plus tard que ce matin.

-Je te parle d'une vraie conversation, là…

-Hé bien ?

-Pas d'un simple échange vite fait ! Quand avez-vous parlé sérieusement pour la dernière fois ?

-…

-Atsu…

-Je… j'en sais rien… » avoua le châtain en baissant la tête

Il continua sans la relever, mais Yutaka le sentit paniqué au timbre de sa voix.

« Je sais que… Je sens que nous deux, ça va mal ces temps ci… Depuis que j'ai reçu ma licence, tout va mal ! De tous les côtés, sauf professionnel ! Je ne vois plus mes amis, sauf toi, je n'ai presque plus de contacts avec Takuya, sauf quand on fait l'amour… si ça peut encore porter ce nom à ce stade ! »

Il releva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux du brun avant de continuer.

« Je sais que ça ne va plus durer longtemps, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour sauver mon couple et garder mon avenir en même temps !.... Yuta… »

Ça y était, il commençait à s'affoler sérieusement. Lui jetant un regard compatissant, son ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de le coller contre lui.

« Mais ton couple ne fait-il pas partie de ton avenir ? Pourquoi veux-tu sauver l'un et pas l'autre ? Ce serait vouloir séparer un entier en moitiés… On construit soi même sa vie, c'est vrai, mais on a besoin des gens autour de nous pour le faire… »

Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux châtains qui s'offraient à lui. Atsuaki soupira et se détendit légèrement. Il avait toujours eu peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer ce qui suivrait, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour tout ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il voulait vivre, comme tout le monde, mais à sa façon.

Personne ne souhaite voir ses rêves s'effondrer, et lui encore moins que les autres, se dit le brun.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour combler le silence qui s'instaurait entre eux depuis quelques instants, quand un camion noir fit son apparition dans son champ de vision.

« Décidément, c'est apprécié par ici » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Atsuaki, ayant tout de même entendu, releva la tête.

« Tiens… ? Encore Dynamite… »

Yutaka acquiesça et se demanda brièvement s'il devait avouer à son ami que c'était la boîte dans laquelle il allait travailler, et non dans Contrebande, là où travaillait son idole, Hyde.

Il décida d'attendre encore un peu et sursauta quand la porte de la fourgonnette s'ouvrit, tant il était concentré sur ses pensées. Un jeune mannequin coloré en blond presque platine en sortit, et on le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

Les dernières retouches au maquillage… Derniers sprays de laque… Ah, une partie du costume cause un défaut. En même temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Le jeune homme portait un long kimono noir, et l'on distinguait d'ici les légères broderies bleu foncé qui le parcouraient.

Lorsqu'il fut fin près, on l'invita à se lever et une jeune femme apporta un objet dissimulé dans un long tissu. Elle le découvrit bientôt et la magnifique lame d'un katana se mit à briller fièrement sous les doux rayons de soleil.

« Excusez-moi… »

Une voix étrangère sortit les deux amis de leur contemplation de la scène.

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais il est nécessaire que vous sortiez du champ, nous allons avoir besoin de… Uke-san ? »

Atsuaki, qui n'avait pas changé d'expression jusque là, ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ignorait que Yutaka était aussi connu par les employés des boîtes de son oncle, en plus des mannequins. Même si il savait que le brun représentait plus un fils qu'un neveu pour le dirigeant…

« -Oui, et vous êtes… ah ! Hira-san ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avez pas reconnue ! Comment allez-vous ? … Le petit !

-Oh, autant lui que moi nous portons bien. Et mon fiancé, si vous le verriez ! Toujours à vouloir s'occuper du petit, c'est assez…

-Hira-san ! Nous allons commencer !

-Ah.... Oui, un instant ! … Excusez moi, Uke-san, mais je dois…

-Uke-san ? » coupa l'homme qui avait interpellé la jeune mère une seconde plus tôt

« Bonjour » répondit le brun en s'inclinant, geste qui lui fut rendu par son interlocuteur.

Ils discutèrent un moment, exaspérant le manager du mannequin qui pestait qu'il n'avait pas que ça sur son emploi du temps, et Yutaka obtint de pouvoir assister à la séance photo en exposant le fait que son ami ici présent les rejoindrait bientôt.

… Il n'avait pas bien fait attention en disant cela de cette manière.

Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'approcher de la scène. Il sentit qu'on lui tira le bras, et un chuchotement parvint à son oreille.

« Tu veux dire que c'est Dynamite que je vais intégrer ? »

Le brun déglutit. Il avait avoué. Bon, ce n'était pas un crime, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Atsuaki ne souhaitait qu'intégrer Contrebande…

« -Ecoute Atsu, j'ai essayé de convaincre mon oncle mais… il y a déjà pas mal de photographe dans l'autre boîte, donc…

-Aoi est là bas, c'est bien ça ? » le coupa t-il

« Que... 'là-bas' où ? … Il est chez Dynamite » continua –t-il devant le silence du châtain

Ce dernier s'arrêta avant de s'exclamer

« Mais c'est génial !! »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux jeunes dont le plus grand rougit. Il n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention… ou du moins, pas de la sorte.

Il s'excusa en bafouillant, s'inclinant pour montrer sa sincérité, et ils se rapprochèrent du photographe.

La séance se déroula de manière quasi parfaite, hormis le manager qui continuait de râler pour le temps perdu sur le planning.

C'est ainsi qu'Atsuaki eut droit à un sempai en la personne de Miyavi –de son pseudonyme-. Celui-ci lui expliqua quelques trucs au fur et à mesure des prises, lui demandant si il s'était déjà choisit un pseudo. Le jeune homme lui répondit que non, et qu'il allait se mettre à chercher dès ce soir. Il apprit que Miyavi était l'un des meilleurs photographes de Dynamite, et qu'il avait été mannequin lui-même. Seulement, même si il aimait être le centre d'attention, il avait fini par tout plaquer : trop de contraintes, trop de directives, pas assez de temps à soi et à consacrer à son entourage. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il se ravisa, une grimace douloureuse au visage. Le châtain n'en demanda pas plus.

Ensuite, Atsuaki fit la connaissance du mannequin Jui. Ce dernier, qui arborait un visage plutôt fermé et un air dur sur les photos, était en réalité une personne très douce. Il lui accorda un moment, expliquant les ressentis du modèle selon le caractère et la façon d'exposer les choses, du photographe.

Le jeune homme avait écouté d'une oreille des plus attentives et intégra chaque mot prononcé par chaque personne qui lui offrait un conseil.

« Qu'il en profite parce que ça ne durera pas, une fois qu'il sera entré chez nous… » glissa Miyavi pour lui-même. Mais Yutaka le reprit.

« -C'est si dur que ça ? … Entre modèles, je peux comprendre, mais entre photographes…

-Les deux ont leurs atouts, et les deux ont leurs défauts. Mais tout reste différent. C'est comme une vitre en fait. Les deux se voient, mais chacun a ses propres emmerdes et avantages dans son métier. Ils travaillent ensembles, voient les mêmes choses, mais pas de la même façon.

-Je vois…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, pour votre ami, soyez tranquille. Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à le mener assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

-Si vous vous en sentez le courage, vous avez mon feu vert.

-Plus que de courage, ce sera une question d'endurance, mais pour lui. Il va devoir s'accrocher et suivre mes conseils. Je suppose que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la concurrence est rude et cruelle… J'espère bien qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de faible, ce serait dommage… il a un certain talent artistique ce jeune…

-Il est faible, sans conteste, et navré de vous l'apprendre. Mais il cherche à s'endurcir à la moindre occasion. Je pense que ce sera une très bonne expérience pour lui, surtout si vous êtes à ses côtés. Merci de vous occuper de lui. S'il vous plaît, prenez bien soin de mon ami ! » termina-t-il en s'inclinant

L'autre hocha la tête et sourit, puis se dirigea vers son appareil qu'il commença à démonter pour le ranger. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Atsuaki et Jui continuaient leur discussion, dérivant sur des sujets plus lointains que celui de la mode.

Le brun s'approcha pour en prendre connaissance et ne put s'empêcher de frapper sa main contre son propre front.

C'était… comment dire ? ... Le mot, là… Ah oui ! désespérant ! Tout bonnement désespérant !

Pourquoi fallait-il que Jui soit, lui aussi, visiblement sous le charme de…

« -Oui, c'est clair ! Il m'a vite rattrapé ! D'un autre côté… il a un truc que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas, et c'est très frustrant, tu sais. C'est ce petit quelque chose qui change le charme d'une personne…

-Ce qui fait qu'on se sent obligé de la regarder ?

-Exactement, et ça fait partie intégrante de lui ! … C'est en Aoi, et c'est Aoi ! »

…Encore Aoi… Décidément, il en entendrait parler partout de cette façon, même parmi ses concurrents.

Il ne restait qu'à espérer que tout cela n'allait pas trop influencer Atsuaki…

* * *

. : à suivre :.

Bon, presque 4700 mots ^^ J'ai écris plus de la moitié de ce chapitre d'une traite, j'en peux plus !

Je me croyais en stand-by…

Bon, en fait je le suis mais je peux pas me passer d'écrire, juste que je prends bien mon temps.

Ahem, désolée –-' Je sais que c'est frustrant…

Mais j'espère que vous me suivrez quand même ^^

Ah, et on aura bientôt la suite de Crépuscule, avec un peu de chance –et de motivation-…

Bye, bye ^^

PS : le mot 'porte' est apparu treize fois… quatorze avec celle-ci XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** …Hé bah, pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire… (qui a soupiré « ouf » ?)

Ah si, j'adore [DIM] (fallait bien dire quelque chose).

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Plus tard dans la journée, en début de soirée, les deux amis vagabondaient toujours dans la ville et ses alentours. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de rentrer immédiatement, après cette séance photo à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Dans l'après midi, ils avaient pris plaisir à visiter certains magasins, ne faisant pas bien attention à leur contenu, ou à entrer dans différents cafés, sans forcément consommer.

Pour faire simple, une journée bien agréable et tranquille, bien que le châtain s'était surpris à culpabiliser de temps à autres, en laissant son petit ami seul à l'appartement. Mais ce genre de pensées disparaissait bien vite avec une blague du brun, à laquelle il riait toujours très franchement.

A présent, alors que les réverbères de la ville commençaient à s'allumer, ils avançaient d'un pas lent et un peu fatigué, dans la partie promenade du parc. Les petits cailloux blanc sur lesquels ils marchaient roulaient sous leurs pieds fatigués. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, nous ne pouvions entendre que ceux-ci piétiner péniblement, le reste sonore n'étant composé que de quelques grillons et de murmures amoureux de couples plus ou moins jeunes autour.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, à marcher en silence côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant parfois ou leurs doigts à peine croisés, eux aussi, ils ressemblaient à des amants timides de devoir s'exposer.

Seulement, il n'en était rien. … N'est ce pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet indiqua vaguement, dans un marmonnement pour ne pas briser le fil de leurs pensées respectives, qu'il souhaitait se poser un peu sur le banc, plus très loin. Ils s'y posèrent, poussant le petit soupir de soulagement qui va avec cette pause tant quémandée. Les yeux se tournèrent un moment vers la voute céleste dissimulée par les arbres autour d'eux, exposant leurs visages à la lumière jaunâtre diffusée par les lampadaires. Celle-ci faisait ressortir leurs traits de manière peu flatteuse. Même les biens jolies fossettes du plus jeune en devenaient moindres, comparées aux autres étranges ombres dessinées sur ses joues.

Un soupir fut de nouveau lâché, mais de cette façon qui signifie que l'on cherche à capter l'attention. Ainsi, le brun obtint celle de son voisin, et entama la conversation sur un ton bas, sans quitter les quelques morceaux de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

« -Ne, Atsu-chan…

-Hn ? » couina l'autre « Tiens, c'est rare que tu t'adresses à moi de cette façon. Quelque chose en rajoute à ta bonne humeur ? » questionna-t-il en émettant un rire léger

« -Va savoir… En fait… Oui, c'est ça, je crois bien.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi ? … Allez, dis-moi.

-… Disons que… ces temps ci, je pense beaucoup à une certaine personne. Déjà avant, parce qu'on se fréquente depuis longtemps, mais… là, ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression d'en être plus proche. Et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien l'être encore plus. »

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, un gloussement nerveux sortit de sa gorge, tandis que sa propre main alla se poser dans sa nuque. Son rire s'étouffa rapidement et son regard redescendit vers les cailloux rendus d'un jaune pâle, à cause de l'éclairage artificiel.

« Je vois… Donc, tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?! » s'enthousiasma l'aîné

Son vis-à-vis hocha difficilement la tête en avalant discrètement sa salive.

« -Ouais, et… Tu sais, je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est un peu comme une déconnexion pour moi. Tu… ça te fais ça ?

-…Ah. » fut tout ce que pu répondre le jeune photographe

Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu qu'il y avait là. D'autant que cette sensation, il la connaissait. Il préféra tout de même jouer le naïf, feignant de ne pas avoir compris. Il sourit avant de répondre quelque chose de plus… satisfaisant à son ami, qui n'attendait visiblement que cela.

« -Hm… Moi, ça me fait ça avec Takuya en fait… Ah ! Désolé, je me sens juste serein lorsqu'on est ensembles. Enfin, je suppose que c'est déjà bien, ne ? Après tout, à chacun sa façon de ressentir les choses ! Mais, tu sais… ça me flatte vraiment, ce que tu viens de me dire !

-…Ah oui, avec Takuya… Oh, justement, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu prévoyais de sortir avec lui, ce soir ? Pardonne-moi, j'avais complètement oublié de te le rappeler !

-…Merde ! Putain, ça m'était sortit de la tête avec la séance de Jui ! Quelle heure il est ?

-Heu.. Une seconde » Le brun releva un peu sa manche et regarda sa montre, n'ajoutant rien sur le fait que le châtain avait son portable… et une montre aussi, d'ailleurs.

« -Un peu plus de vingt et une heure… ça va, t'as le temps ! Mais bon, d'un autre côté…

-Oui. Bon écoute, je vais te laisser alors. Vraiment, excuse moi d'écourter comme ça la conversation mais, comme tu l'as dit cet après midi, mon rouquin a besoin que je sois là ! … Et puis, merci pour cette magnifique journée, Yuta…

-Je t'en p-… »

Yutaka ne termina pas sa phrase, ne parvenant pas à se remettre du choc que venait de lui causer un bien rapide contact des lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. Inconsciemment, il se mit à rougir, regardant droit devant lui. Il n'entendit pas le reste des salutations joyeuses que lui lança son aîné, nullement gêné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

En vérité, il se sentait même plutôt soulagé…

Le plus jeune ne se releva qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Et, bien qu'entouré par le même environnement qu'une heure plus tôt, il se mit à sourire largement et à écouter d'une oreille attentive les mots doux que se prononçaient des amoureux indiscrets.

Une fois sortit du parc, il s'arrêta et contempla les lumières colorées des enseignes de la ville, fabuleux contraste avec le grand coin de verdure derrière lui. Il émit un grand « Yosh ! » avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'agence Contrebande, ne faisant pas attention à quelle bande appartenait les quartiers par lesquels il passait pour faire plus court.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était retrouver un autre de ses amis, à qui on pourrait aisément attribuer le statut de 'journal intime' du brun. En même temps, étant donné que l'autre faisait pareil avec Yutaka, il faudrait revoir l'appellation.

De son côté, Atsuaki atteignit rapidement son appartement, mais fut surpris d'y trouver porte close. Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches, et finit par la trouver dans l'une des pochettes de sa sacoche. Il allait enfoncer la clé dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Ou plutôt non, une tête rousse était dissimulée derrière, ce qui fit rire le châtain qui entra tout de même, se retournant ensuite pour faire face à son petit ami.

« -Hé bien ? Pourquoi l'avoir fermée ? Tu as peur, sans moi ?

-… Ouais.

-Sérieux ?!

-Bien sûr que nan, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de la fermer avant de partir ce matin. Donc, bah… pour me rattraper, je l'ai fermée en rentrant.

-Tu es d'une logique… » s'amusa l'aînée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Un silence passa et l'autre haussa les épaules.

« -D'ailleurs, comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Enfin, je veux dire…

-Comme t'étais pas là quand je suis rentré et que j'ai tourné la serrure, je suis allé regarder la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance de notre entrée. Puis j'étais sûr que t'allais encore mettre trois plombes à trouver ton trousseau, alors j'ai pensé que y valait que je surveille, c'est tout.

-Je vois… J'admire la confiance que tu as en moi.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Tiens, la preuve, t'as fais toutes tes poches avant que j'vienne t'ouvrir !

-Houlaaa ! Mais t'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

-Du tout.

-Alors c'est que tu me fais la gueule.

-C'est bien plus probable, ça ! Bon, je t'ai laissé de quoi bouffer dans le frigo, j'ai pas mangé, pas faim... Je vais me coucher. Je me suis tapé une putain d'étude de texte historique auquel, pour une fois, j'ai pigé que du vent, et je suis mort. » termina le cadet en se dirigeant vers la chambre, pressant le bouton de la lumière de l'entrée au passage.

« Ah, je vois… Donc je suppose que ma sortie en ville, en passant par le petit resto espagnol vers les arcades, et aller s'amuser là bas, pour ensuite descendre vers le fleuve histoire de terminer la soirée de manière romantique, ça tombe à la flotte ? … Et c'est le cas de le dire, en plus. » ajouta Atsuaki d'une manière qui se voulait détachée.

Un long soupir exagéré parvint à ses oreilles et il vit le roux se retourner lentement, sans pour autant avancer. Il lui tendit donc les bras en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« -Allez, viens mon Trésor… on a même pas eu le temps à un câlin ce matin.

-Bah bien sûr, tu t'es barré ! Et avec ton fils d'agence j'sais plus quoi, là ! J'en suis certain !

-… Qu'est ce que tu insinues, au juste ? … Deviendrais tu parano ? … Bon, si à trois je t'ai pas là, j'abandonne et la sortie, et le câlin ! Attention, un… deux… deux et quart… deux et demi…

-…Je t'aime » fut le murmure qui mourut dans son cou, alors que ses bras réceptionnaient un corps mince et secoué de tremblements, à mi-chemin entre le rire et les sanglots.

Ces trois mots, il les répéta longuement, sans hausser le ton, juste en inspirant profondément le parfum de son amant, le visage caché dans les longs cheveux soyeux. L'aîné massa lentement son dos, lui embrassant le front à trois ou quatre reprises.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien la présente réaction de Takuya. Tous deux sentaient que ça commençait à tourner dans le mauvais sens entre eux, et qu'il fallait réagir. Mais aucun ne savait comment, et continuait à chercher une solution assez solide pour les maintenir.

Cependant, Atsuaki dû admettre en lui-même que, si ça doit empirer, ce ne serait pas la peine de continuer. On ne force pas des sentiments, et les siens s'épuisaient. Il avait honte de devoir se l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité.

Seulement, et à la fois, il était fou de ce jeune étudiant qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Alors, est ce que ça allait devenir de pire en pire ? Ou est ce que ça allait se remettre ?

Dans tous les cas, pour la seconde option, ça ne se ferait certainement pas naturellement. Leur relation avait besoin d'un gros coup de main, et ils allaient lui donner, tous les deux.

Maintenant, restait à savoir comment…

Enfin, premièrement, accorder plus de temps l'un à l'autre. C'est pourquoi cette sortie était nécessaire pour eux deux. Il finit donc par écarter son cadet de lui. Ce dernier termina son inlassable répétition par une question qui le remuait.

« -Dis… Tu… Tu m'abandonneras pas, pas vrai ? Et si un jour tu veux rompre avec moi, promets moi que ce sera parce que tu es certain de vouloir le faire, et… fais le en douceur.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu sais que je ne suis pas un monstre… Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant ! Ceci dit, soit tranquille… Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais jamais derrière, mon Trésor… »

Il caressa la joue pâle de son pouce et unit doucement leurs lèvres pour un tendre échange, dans lequel tous deux reconnaissaient leur même peur de l'avenir. Dans ce baiser, il n'y eu aucun empressement, aucun désir. Juste la volonté de se rassurer par la présence de l'autre.

Finalement, quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent doucement et Takuya attrapa sa veste, tout en vérifiant que son amant avait bien mit son portefeuille dans sa sacoche.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit lui-même obligé de payer une sortie à laquelle il était invité !

Après s'être bien assurés qu'ils ne leur manquaient rien, ils sortirent de l'appartement, non sans éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte de l'appartement à clé.

Les deux jeunes amoureux descendirent dans la rue et se rendirent à l'endroit où ils seraient en mesure de satisfaire leurs estomacs.

La tension, qui avait été palpable quelques instants auparavant, chuta rapidement, et l'ambiance se détendit. Ils passèrent leur soirée à parler en s'amusant, à rire durant certains jeux, et à se regarder tout en murmurant des paroles aussi réconfortantes qu'amoureuses, allongés dans l'herbe au bord du fleuve.

Oui, comme il l'avait prévu, cette soirée était vraiment douce… Atsuaki sentait le vent tiède caresser son visage et ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par la multitude d'odeurs et de bruits qui les entouraient.

Un parfum de fleurs, qui se lassait pousser un peu plus haut. A peine camouflée, l'émanation d'un stand de sandwichs certainement bien graisseux leur parvenait. La lourde odeur de la pollution, aussi… Ainsi, et surtout, celle de l'autre. Puis, il se concentra sur son ouïe. Les bruits de moteur et de la foule se distinguèrent tout d'abord. Puis, celui de l'eau qui poursuivait son chemin plus bas. Le faufilement d'un chat entre les hautes herbes, un moineau qui cherche ses compagnons… et sa respiration régulière et calme.

S'était-il endormi ?

Le châtain se redressa sur ses coudes, la terre sèche ne leur permettant pas de s'enfoncer. Il observa un instant le visage du roux qui avait clos, lui aussi, ses paupières. Seulement, il semblait que l'autre se soit laissé entraîner par le séduisant Morphée.

Bah, qu'importe ? Après tout, d'après ce qu'Atsuaki avait compris, son cadet avait eu du fil à retordre avec sa lecture, ce soir. Il se releva donc et passa doucement ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de l'universitaire endormi. Il eut un sourire en entendant son nom glissé dans un soupir, et se mit en route pour leur appartement.

Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs, et heureusement, pas bien loin.

Même si, pour ouvrir la porte, ça allait être moyen.

Arrivé là, il se mordit la lèvre et parvint, Dieu seul sait comment –et un jeune voisin aussi- à entrer chez lui sans réveiller son précieux fardeau. Il remercia son voisin inconnu sans bruit, celui-ci ayant la gentillesse de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il alla coucher son amant, lui retirant ses vêtements, pour ensuite rabattre le drap sur ce corps chétif. Il en fit de même pour lui et s'allongea aux côtés du plus jeune, puis l'observa un moment, jouant distraitement avec les mèches rendues brunes par l'obscurité.

Un long soupir fatigué sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et il repensa à sa conversation avec Yutaka, plus tôt dans la journée.

« Il avait raison… » murmura-t-il « On passe plus vraiment de temps ensembles, toi et moi. Mais, d'un autre côté, nos occupations nous empêchent de le faire correctement. … Pardonne moi Trésor, tu sais que je t'aime, seulement… je sais pas, j'arrête pas de penser… à ça… »

Et dans son esprit commencèrent à se superposer une série d'images qui ne le quittait presque pas depuis deux semaines.

Ce visage fin, cette peau si blanche, ces yeux envoûtants, ces longs cheveux d'un noir à rendre jalouses les ténèbres, comme les iris d'ailleurs.

Son être à lui, qui semblait être une incarnation du désir, le hantait.

Mais pourquoi ?! Il ne le connaissait même pas ce mec, ce mannequin, cet…

« Aoi… » souffla-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, le jeune photographe, il ne connaissait cet homme qu'à travers une 'rencontre' de loin, et des interviews toutes aussi vides d'intérêt que les autres. Franchement, qu'est ce qu'on en avait à foutre de savoir quelle était le plat préféré ou la phrase favorite d'un homme comme les autres ?!

…Mais alors, pourquoi s'achetait-il tous les magasines où le pseudo d' »Aoi » apparaissait ? … Pour suivre les grands courants de mode, évidemment, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Et puis… s'agissait-il réellement d'un homme comme les autres ?

Atsuaki fit cesser ces questions intérieures qu'il trouvait sans fond, bien qu'elles viennent de lui-même, et s'allongea plus confortablement. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, comme pour se raccrocher à lui par rapport à son propre débat. Celui-ci ouvrit brièvement un œil et le referma bien vite, soupirant de contentement.

_Dans le même temps, à l'agence Contrebande…_

« Tak-… Rukiiii ! » appelait depuis bientôt cinq minutes une voix qui montait les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant –pour changer – hors service.

Lorsqu'il arriva au cinquième, étage désiré, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il se courba et posa ses mains, sur ses genoux, sans faire bien attention au fait qu'il se coupait encore plus que s'il était redressé. Ce fut une petite et fine silhouette qui s'arrêta devant lui, qui lui fit relever la tête. Il eut un instant de blocage en la voyant. En effet, cette personne, qui mesurait au moins une tête de moins que lui, lui disait quelque chose.

En même temps, il devrait plutôt sembler anormal que quelqu'un dans ce bâtiment lui soit inconnu.

Mais cette personne semblait bien le connaître.

Ce qui revient, de toute façon, à confirmer le fait qu'il connaissait chaque personne en ces lieux.

« Uke-san ! Je suis vraiment surpris de vous croiser ainsi ! Comment vous portez vous ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, sans paraître impolis, encore un instant, et le nom qu'il cherchait lui revint en mémoire. Ou plutôt, le pseudonyme de cette petite personne androgyne à la voix grave, mais puissante.

« -Ah ! Hyde-san… Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas reconnu de suite… Vous avez à nouveau changé de coupe, pas vrai ?

-Hm, oui… Déjà la semaine passée, j'avais une tête différente. Je vous passe l'état de mon manager ces dernières semaines…

-Tiens ? Il n'est pas bien ? … Que se passe-t-il, si je peux me permettre ?

-Ne voudriez vous pas que l'on aille en parler autour d'un bon café, dans la salle de repos ? » proposa le plus âgé en souriant

« Oh, bien sûr ! Je vous suis… »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc à travers les longs couloirs vides de l'immeuble, vers une salle entièrement encadrée par des vitres teintées. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Hyde alla vers le bar pour faire deux cafés, tandis que Yutaka réquisitionnait, sans douceur car trop heureux de pouvoir se poser, un des fauteuils en cuir de la pièce.

Le mannequin se dirigea bientôt vers lui, et leur conversation allait reprendre, quand le téléphone du plus jeune sonna dans sa veste. Il s'excusa et prit l'appel.

« Oui, alors ! Tu m'as même pas attendu… (…) Ouais tiens, je vais te bouder pour la peine (…) Hahaha ! Du boulot, toi ? Tu passes ta journée à dormir sur ton ordinateur ou à chatter ! (…) Blessant ? … ah, excuse-moi, je te taquinais juste, tu le sais. (…) Evidemment que je ne suis pas en bas, j'allais pas t'attendre éternellement. (…) Hé bien mes félicitations, t'as plus qu'à remonter jusqu'à la salle de détente ! (…) Non, je suis avec Hyde-san. (…) Ah, oui, c'est pour te parler de lui que je voulais te voir, c'est… (…) Ah, non, il est rentré chez lui pour s'occuper de son copain. (…) Dis pas de conneries, je respecte beaucoup Takuya… (…) Ouais, enfin, étant donné ta capacité à pouvoir parler sans jamais t'arrêter, je te propose de monter pour un face à face, plutôt que discuter par téléphone. (…) Que toi t'en ais rien à foutre, okay, mais je parle avec quelqu'un là. (…) Oui mais toi tu m'as appelé après… (…) C'est ça, à tout de suite ! … Imbécile ! » termina-t-il en raccrochant, un petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres.

Assis en face de lui, Hyde avait du mal à contenir son rire. Pas que la conversation téléphonique lui avait semblée particulièrement drôle, mais… disons que la pression de la journée retombait, et qu'il décidait de se lâcher un peu, trouvant là un bon prétexte. Puis, il reprit la parole.

« -A part cela, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, Uke-san…

-Ah, vous m'aviez posé une question ?

-Oui, je vous aie demandé si vous alliez bien.

-Oh, désolé ! Je n'avais pas fait attention, je me demandais qui vous étiez » avoua Yutaka en rougissant légèrement. Et il continua en s'empressant :

« Mais sinon, je vais très bien ! J'ai passé une journée des plus géniales ! Avec mon meilleur ami, nous sommes allés au parc de Ueno, comme souvent, et on a assisté à la séance photo de Jui ! Après, on est remontés aux centre ville, et on a fait les b-… Ah, pardon, ça ne dois pas vraiment vous intéresser… »

L'autre rit doucement, d'un air un peu absent et nostalgique, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit blond essoufflé. Celui-ci alla, sans décrocher un mot à la vue du mannequin, s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son ami. Ils chuchotèrent une minute ensembles, feignants tous deux d'être mécontents, et l'aîné ne répondit que lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas briser leur 'conversation'.

« Si, ce que vous racontez m'intéresse. Je n'ai plus vraiment de vie à moi depuis bientôt dix ans, depuis que j'ai choisis cette vie… J'aimerais bien passer à nouveau une journée à flâner en ville avec des amis, sans penser à rien d'autre. Et quand bien même il m'arrive d'en avoir l'occasion, la raison reprend toujours le dessus. Si je veux rester là où j'en suis, garder la place pour laquelle je me suis battu des années durant, je dois simplement continuer… à travailler. Les plus jeunes arrivent maintenant, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois ans avant de devoir dire adieu à tout ça. »

Il se tut et resta songeur un moment, la tête posée sur ses paumes, les coudes sur les genoux. Il regardait à travers la baie vitrée derrière ses vis-à-vis et se perdit dans les proches lumières colorées d'une ville qui ne dort jamais.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard et Ruki osa poser une question à son ami, risquant de déranger l'autre homme dans ses pensées.

« Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi à propos de ton copain ? »

Yutaka eut un sursaut à cette question et remarqua qu'Hyde les observait de nouveau, déjà revenu dans leur monde.

« Je… te dirais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Le blond acquiesça, sans pour autant cacher son impatience à connaître l'évènement. Et, vu la mine affichée par son ami, ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle.

« -A ce propos, Uke-san, vous me parliez d'une de vos connaissances qui souhaitait devenir photographe dans cette agence, et me rencontrer.

-Heu… Ah, oui... en effet » bafouilla son vis-à-vis, avant de se reprendre

« -Au final, mon oncle m'a appris que Takeshima-kun, mon ami donc, ira chez Dynamite. Il tient à équilibrer les charges de personnel dans chacune de ses agences…

-Je comprends… Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu me voir dans l'un de ses clichés… On m'a montré le travail que vous aviez effectué avec lui… Vos photos ! Vraiment, ce garçon semble avoir un certain talent.

-C'est vrai, et il s'accroche très vite, et beaucoup, à tout ce qui est artistique. Mais moi, je trouve plutôt qu'il aurait dû faire modèle ! Vous devriez le voir, il est vraiment très beau !

-Ah oui ? Vous jouez avec mon impatience, là. Je dois le rencontrer lors de sa réunion d'insertion, dans quelques jours. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu suivre vos conseils ?

-Parce-que… Pardon ?! La… La réunion d'insertion ? … Je… d'autres mannequins y seront ?

-Oui, elle a été placée très tard dans la soirée, votre oncle tenait à nous le présenter. Beaucoup de photographes seront là aussi…

-Qui donc ?!

-Hé bien… Miyavi, pour commen-

-Non, je veux dire… les modèles !

-Ah ! Excusez moi, je n'avais pas saisit. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tous ceux qui pourront être disponibles à cet horaire… cela devrait impliquer Yune et Jui…Takeru et Reita, aussi… Le jeune Aoi sera certainement de la partie, et moi, donc.

-A... Aoi…

-Oui et, dans un sens, je plains votre ami. Il va être immergé trop vite dans cet environnement, et risque de se sentir rapidement écrasé par la présence des autres. D'autant que Yune et Reita sont loin d'être tendres avec les nouveaux, quelque soit leur rôle dans les agences. Jui est un type sympa, comme vous le savez. Et Takeru respire la joie de vivre mais, concernant le dernier… Ne l'ayant encore jamais eu en face à face, je ne peux rien dire, si ce n'est qu'il n'est certainement pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il s'est fait connaître…

-Je vois…

-Et qu'est ce qui vous inquiète à son propos ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Bien, je vous remercie pour ce café, Hyde-san, mais je vais y aller. Nous avons tout deux pas mal de choses à faire encore, non ? Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et les deux amis sortirent. Ils reprirent les escaliers, soufflant devant la petite pancarte qui indiquait toujours, semblant ne pas vouloir bouger, l'état hors service de l'appareil. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et, quand l'air doux de la nuit les enveloppa, le petit blond posa à nouveau sa question. Son aîné réfléchit en prenant un moment, les dirigeants vers le fleuve.

Et il lui raconta sa journée, l'autre l'écoutant s'animer d'une joie nouvelle, sans se lasser. Le brun commença par le fait qu'ils étaient retournés au parc de Ueno, et qu'il avait un peu secoué Atsuaki, faisant plus de bien que de mal, au final. Il enchaîna sur la séance photo de Jui à laquelle ils avaient assisté, insistant sur la rencontre avec Miyavi. L'autre hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il suivait bien.

Alors, Yutaka continua. Il parla un moment de la nouvelle admiration effrayante, et évidente, de son ami pour Aoi. Le plus petit ne s'en étonna pas beaucoup, lui-même se considérant vraiment très fan d'un modèle, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas du même.

Enfin, il en vint à leur agréable après-midi en ville, s'en rappelant comme d'un merveilleux songe, et tout en tachant de rester énigmatique jusqu'à la fin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce, rougissant fortement, qu'il avait annoncé ses nouveaux sentiments de manière assez implicite, et que son rêve s'était terminé sur un bref baiser du châtain. En prononçant ces paroles, le rose vif avait pris complète possession du visage du brun qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, regardant ses pieds.

Le blond sourit et revint sur ses pas pour attraper le bras de son ami, le frottant un peu, comme pour le féliciter. Il ajouta qu'il était vraiment très content pour lui, les phrases toutes faites du parfait ami, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément le gêne.

Celui-ci s'était rappelé à lui lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme passer à travers l'herbe qui bordait le fleuve, un autre garçon dans les bras, à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Même d'ici, il en était certain, il s'agissait de Takeshima Atsuaki, le tout jeune photographe dont son meilleur ami avait finit par tomber amoureux, s'en rendant compte peu de temps auparavant.

Seulement, il ne fallait pas oublié que l'être aimé avait déjà… quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Yutaka ne les remarqua pas, toujours sur son petit nuage. Certes, il avait dit à Ruki, quelques instants plutôt, que la situation allait mal dans le couple de Takeshima, mais… Ces deux là étaient tout de même toujours ensembles.

Alors pourquoi, dans ce cas, le châtain avait-il embrassé le brun ? Car, ce que le petit blond ignorait, c'est que le 'baiser' n'avait été en réalité qu'un très léger contact destiné à ne pas décevoir l'autre après l'annonce –implicite- qui lui avait été faite.

Il choisit néanmoins de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Après tout, si le jeune photographe jouait double jeu et que son ami était au courant, il ne voyait pas de problèmes…

Sauf pour le roux endormi. Savait-il, lui, que son homme lui faisait des infidélités ?

Un instant, il se dit que si ce n'était pas le cas, alors l'aîné était tout de même un bel enfoiré. En revanche, s'il en était autrement, ça constituait une sorte de… de couple à trois ? Non, quand même pas… Yutaka ne s'embarquerait jamais là dedans !

Prétextant qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Ruki se sépara du brun en lui faisant un signe de la main, et suivit de loin le jeune couple.

Jusque dans l'ascenseur, il resta à leurs côtés. Le châtain ne le connaissant pas, aucune difficulté ne se posait.

Il remarqua, en arrivant dans le couloir, que le jeune homme éprouvait quelque mal à ouvrir la porte de son appartement ainsi chargé. Il décida de l'aider en tachant de rester silencieux. Un doux sourire le remercia, et le blond se surpris, en refermant lentement la porte, à se dire que ce jeune homme était vraiment beau et dégageait, en plus de cela, une sensualité naturelle et prenante. Il secoua la tête, éparpillant ces pensées, et retint le numéro inscrit sur la porte.

Demain, il irait le voir, le roux endormi au teint pâle, qu'il avait pu contempler par la même occasion. Il irait le voir, non sans quelques questions.

* * *

.: à suivre :.

Nan mais m'tapez pas XD

Uruha et Takuya sont encore ensembles… ça va durer encore longtemps ? Figurez vous que mon cerveau veut pas me répondre et que… j'ai horreur d'écrire des ruptures, je tombe dans le gnangnan à chaque fois XD

Sinon… J'ai enfin reçu l'édition limité –optical impression- de [DIM]. En sachant que ça fait une semaine que je devrais l'avoir, mais aussi que ma factrice est une c+nnasse qui comprend pas qu'on peut pas toujours être là.

A part ça, je voulais dire un truc, mais je sais plus quoi… Hormis le fait que Hyde est, comme en réalité 'bien' plus âgé que les autres.

Ah, et pour les paranos, Ruki n'a pas l'intention de casser la gueule à Takuya.

Ah oui ! J'me souviens ! ^-^ Finalement, cette fic sera plus longue que prévu, car j'ai enfin écrit la… fin (enfin, fin… bref !). Car, oui, j'avançais pire qu'à tâtons pour celle là XD Sinon, autant vous dire que ce sera pas une happy end, bien qu'il n'y aura pas de morts.

D'ailleurs aucune de mes fics en cours semble vouloir terminer en Happy end…

Sauf une qui sera alternative…

Bref, je vous gonfle là, ne ?

Merci de votre lecture ^^ à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** J'écris dans de très mauvaises conditions, mais j'écris quand même –' Comprenez par là que ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire a de grandes chances d'être affreux TT Ah puis j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire comme ça.. enfin bon, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout –'

Bonne lecture malgré ça ^^

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

Cette nuit là, un roux dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves, calme, apaisé…

Sous cette lune, les pensées d'un corps collé au premier ne cessaient pas leur danse infernale dans sa tête. Même si ses yeux étaient fermés, ceux-ci continuaient de bouger sous ses paupières, au rythme d'une respiration peu confiante. Un être endormi qui ne pouvait même pas soulager sa conscience aux côtés de Morphée, car celui-ci lui en voulait aussi, se disait-il. Une conscience trop peu tranquille pour être stabilisée par le repos.

Ce soir là, Yutaka était rentré chez lui le cœur léger. Ses mouvements souples, son regard vague en témoignant.

Dans cette rue sombre, un jeune blond rentrait chez lui en traînant les pieds. Dès qu'un objet gisait sur le sol, il mettait un violent coup dedans, lui donnant une bonne raison de laisser son cadavre sur le trottoir où il marchait. Il arriva devant son immeuble et composa le code pour y entrer, lorsqu'il se ravisa, sans raison apparente. Ses mains retournèrent dans ses poches, et ses jambes l'entraînèrent ailleurs, plus loin sur la route, sans destination ni but précis.

En sortant de l'appartement du châtain, une demi heure plus tôt, il s'était mit en tête de retourner voir le petit ami de ce dernier pour avoir une longue conversation. Ou au moins bien lourde, seulement… cette scène l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Associer ce que lui avait raconté son ami à la vision de ce couple, qui lui semblait tellement… amoureux ? Quand il y repensait, ça paraissait fortement improbable.

Mais, en regardant les choses sous un autre angle, il l'était tout autant que le brun lui ait menti. Alors quoi ?

Quelque chose clochait fortement, dans cette petite histoire. On dit que les apparences sont trompeuses, il est vrai, mais il est difficile de ne pas se trahir par le regard. Et celui qu'avait posé Takeshima sur son jeune amant déjà bien loin en pensées, en refermant la porte de son appartement, était empreint d'une infinie tendresse. Celle-ci était bien trop ancrée dans les iris chocolat pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de comédie…

De plus, lui et ce photographe débutant ne se connaissaient –à priori- pas. Ou du moins, pas dans les deux sens. Donc vouloir le berner à ce sujet n'aurait servi strictement à rien…

Et puis… et puis ne se prenait-il pas un peu beaucoup la tête ? Il allait bientôt parler avec l'une des personnes concernées par tout cela, il n'avait pas à se poser autant de questions !

Pas vrai… ?

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, aux abords du parc de Ueno. Tout en restant sur le fil de pensées qui suivait son chemin, il songea que, dans un sens, ils étaient tous un peu connectés les uns aux autres.

C'est vrai, quoi… Yutaka amenait ici tous ses amis pour une sortie tranquille, donc Takeshima aussi. Celui-ci venait certainement parfois avec son petit ami. Et les agences de mannequinat d'Uke-san, Contrebande et Dynamite ? C'était souvent qu'on les voyait faire leurs prises ici, que l'on retrouvait ce paysage dans les magasines. Surtout le bord du Lac.

Il soupira… Il est vrai que cet endroit semblait complètement coupé du milieu urbain autour de lui. Une sorte de petit paradis pour les amoureux de la nature coincés dans une immense ville, comme celle de Tokyo.

Un pas sur le bitume, le second sur l'herbe.

Dans cet endroit, c'était exactement cela.

Et les artistes trouvaient leur bonheur, dans cette ville aux milles visages. Peintres, écrivains, sculpteurs, photographes, dessinateurs, créateurs de tout sans style final… Où trouver meilleur endroit que celui-ci ?

Vous passez dans une grande avenue très commerciale, dans laquelle les rires, les chants tardifs et peu ordonnés des clients vous parviennent. Les lumières de toutes couleurs et toutes les odeurs mélangées de grandes villes qui vous assaillent, des voix criardes d'hommes ayant trop abusé de leur tendre alcool enchanté… De quoi vous remonter le moral si vous avez de l'argent ! Ou, dans le cas contraire, de quoi en gagner si vous n'en avez pas. Une bonne âme est toujours susceptible de vous trouver sur son chemin, aussi dégradant que cela puisse être.

Ensuite, après avoir bien marché entre toutes ces personnes au grand sourire, piétinant des restes de nourriture abandonnés aux chiens errants, vous bifurquez dans cette petite ruelle, là bas. Tout d'un coup, ce n'est plus la même impression. Vous vous sentez comme resserré dans un étau d'appréhension, mais diablement excitant ! Vos sens perçoivent une certaine différence… Cette enseigne clignotante dégage une lueur bien dégoûtante, avec son jaune qui tire sur le vert moisi.

D'ailleurs, c'est celui là qui grimpe aux murs, tel une branche de lierre résistante. Il dégage son parfum particulier qui vous prend la gorge, vous donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Derrière, vous pouvez vous rendre compte que l'odeur forte peu agréable de l'urine persiste. D'hommes ? De chiens ? De chats ? … Autre chose ? Ou tout à la fois ? … Quelqu'un peut-il vraiment le dire ? Ah, oui ! Sûrement ce gros tas graisseux qui s'agite, pas bien loin, dans la pénombre.

De nouveaux bruits viennent prendre la place dans vos oreilles, et ce sont des hurlements étouffés qui vous parviennent, accompagnés de grognements plus proches de gargouillis difformes que ceux dignes d'un être humain. En son de fond, quelques moteurs, et une musique rendue lugubre par l'atmosphère, qui s'échappe du club à l'enseigne peu attirante.

Aussi peu attirante que cette étincelle qui se montre aux côtés du tas. Bien que celle ci ait un côté plutôt fascinant. Elle brille une fois grâce aux sources d'éclairage aux alentours, puis une seconde fois, grâce au sang vermeille qui la macule.

Un nouveau hurlement, une nouvelle vision.

Un corps aux jambes et au bassin maigres, mais au ventre et aux seins ronds, qui s'effondre au sol. Une main osseuse vient palper cette poitrine gluante de sève humaine, et sa propriétaire pousse un cri d'effroi, encore plus strident que ses précédents hurlements. Légèrement effrayé, mais pourtant intéressé que vous êtes, vous restez à observer la suite… voire même en saisir un peu plus.

Un pas, deux pas, vous vous approchez sans bruit. Ni le squelette informe, ni la montagne de viande ne vous remarque. Pour eux, vous ne constituez qu'une ombre de plus dans cette ruelle à l'oppression accueillante.

Tiens ? C'était donc cela ? La lame n'avait de cesse de faire des vas et viens dans le peu de chair. Un coup en haut, un coup en bas, un coup au milieu…

Des lèvres élargies, un sein déchiqueté, une fente hachée sur toute la vulve. Ce qui était censé être une femme n'est plus qu'une fontaine de liquides différents, qui se mélangent à un sang de plus en plus brun. L'autre lui assène un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, et vous identifiez le craquement douloureux des os brisés.

Intérieurement, peut être sans oser vous l'admettre, vous jubilez. Chaque être humain possède sa part de sadisme, d'amour pour la souffrance d'autrui, jusqu'à la sienne. Après tout, qui n'a jamais torturé plantes, insectes, animaux ou camarades, dans sa jeunesse ? D'ailleurs, faisiez vous vraiment la différence ?

Rapidement, il commence à dépecer le corps inerte sans faire bien attention. Dommage, le travail va être gâché… Vous lui proposeriez bien de défaire le tour des yeux encore intact à sa place, car c'est un endroit fragile et facilement déchirable… Seulement, au fond de vous-même, vous avez une peur qui vous fouille les entrailles. Et si ce semblant d'homme vous faisait la même chose ?

Alors vous continuez votre chemin, un peu plus rapidement qu'en arrivant à cette scène.

Une rue encore plus calme vous accueille. Mais ici, c'est un calme apaisant.

La lumière claire des réverbères vous rassure, tout comme les écrans de télévisions qui diffusent des programmes différents, que vous apercevez à travers les fenêtres. Vous poursuivez alors votre marche, le nez en l'air pour admirer les immeubles illuminés. N'est ce pas dans ce quartier que vit votre ami ?... Ah, non, c'est celui qui se trouve trois rues plus loin.

Alors vous haussez les épaules, songeant à aller faire un petit coucou nocturne, et vos pieds continuent de piétiner le trottoir.

Un trottoir un peu plus propre que ceux rencontrés précédemment, vous notez.

Vous tournez à un angle de rue, ne perdant pas de vue votre destination, quand vous croisez le chemin d'un petit garçon qui joue au ballon.

Rien de bien anormal, en somme…

Sauf quand vous vous rendez compte que les réverbères fonctionnent mal… Pourquoi clignotent-ils tous en même temps ? Pourquoi la balle qui heurte le mur de l'immeuble, contre lequel s'amuse l'enfant, crée une telle résonnance dans vos oreilles ? Pourquoi avez-vous cette impression de devenir tout petit par rapport à ce qui vous entoure ?

Votre souffle se bloque, votre haleine ne se mélange plus à l'air. On vous emprisonne la gorge dans un gant de fer, écrasant la trachée. Vous la palpez, mais ne sentez rien. Juste que la fraîcheur de la nuit a rendu votre peau moins chaude qu'à l'habitude.

Alors vous tapez un petit coup dans vos côtes, espérant que ça passe…

Mais que passe quoi, au juste ?

Vous n'en savez rien, et votre respiration ne revient toujours pas. Vous commencez à paniquer un peu, et posez votre main sur la petite épaule dont le propriétaire ne vous a même pas remarqué, semble-t-il. Cependant, il est seul dans cette rue. Seul avec vous. Donc votre seule aide potentielle.

Le son sourd provoqué par les rebonds du ballon se stoppe, emprisonné dans de jeunes mains blanches tracées de veines fortement apparentes.

Il tourne son corps en face du vôtre et lève enfin son regard sur vous, après de longues secondes.

Le clocher d'une église lointaine se fait entendre, et vous êtes surpris. Une église ? Par ici ? Vous l'ignoriez totalement… Votre ami, qui n'habite plus très loin maintenant, pourra certainement vous renseigner.

Pourtant, une étrange impression que vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de le faire vous tambourine les entrailles. Une sorte de feu des enfers, aussi brûlant que glacial, qui s'en prend à vos tripes.

Mais qui donc déchire ainsi vos poumons, met votre cœur en charpie, dévore votre fois, lacère votre estomac, écrase vos reins et vos boyaux, comme s'il était dans un parc de jeu ? Non, non, vous dites-vous… C'est votre corps, pas un terrain d'amusement pour un quelconque intrus ! Intérieurement, vous ne cessez pas de protester.

En revanche, aussitôt que vos yeux rencontrent ceux de l'enfant, vos plaintes silencieuses s'effacent comme la vie d'un homme sur terre.

Et vous aussi, vous vous sentez effacé. Votre esprit ne tient pas, il se laisse emporter par cette vague de peur pure que lui inflige ce regard.

Qui aurait pu prédire que vous rencontreriez un jour le Diable ? Qu'il prendrait l'apparence d'un petit garçon pour vous piéger ?

A moins qu'en vérité, il ne s'agisse de Dieu.

Y a-t-il, au fait, la moindre différence ? Les deux ne seraient-ils pas, en réalité, la même entité ? C'est la seule question que vous êtes encore en mesure de vous poser, en cet instant.

Jusqu'à ce que le néant vous avale et qu'une unique phrase, que vous ne comprenez pas, résonne encore autour de vous…

_La vie est exactement comme un château de cartes. Il faut du temps pour la construire, et elle peut s'effondrer d'une pichenette, comme d'un ouragan. Cependant, même sous le typhon éparpillant les morceaux, vous pourrez toujours trouver un moyen de la refaire, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra…_

Ses paupières se relevèrent brusquement, dévoilant des iris d'un magnifique bleu clair. Où était-il, que faisait-il ? … Ah oui, il s'était assis sur ce banc, à côté du parc de son parc préféré.

Sa main passa lentement sur son visage, tremblante. Elle y découvrit une pellicule de sueur le recouvrant, et il s'aperçut bientôt de son rythme cardiaque pour le moins… anormal. Il s'était certainement endormi et avait fait un cauchemar quelconque.

Un cauchemar qui lui aura peut être bien apporté quelque chose… Il ne savait pas d'où sortaient ces mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, sans pour autant le déranger, mais il sentait que ça allait l'aider.

Là-dessus, il soupira longuement et, jetant un œil sur la grande horloge de la place pas très loin, se décida à se lever. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à dormir quelques heures dans son lit quand même… C'est donc presque machinalement qu'il rentra chez lui, ferma la porte à double tour et se dirigea en premier lieu vers la salle de bain, se raccrochant aux murs pour envoyer valser ses souliers. Il ne prit pas la peine non plus d'en enfiler d'autres pour l'intérieur.

Ruki alla d'abord au lavabo et retira ses lentilles colorées avant de les placer dans le produit. Puis, il défit les fermetures de ses vêtements qui glissèrent bien vite sur sa peau fine. Son petit corps se réfugia rapidement dans la cabine de douche. Il pressa un bouton et l'eau jaillit pour prendre possession de cet être épuisé.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il partit se coucher, la phrase ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle constitua chacun de ses rêves de cette nuit là, se laissant interpréter et mise en situation de mille et une façons.

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Ce matin, il était sortit de son appartement comme une flèche… pour y revenir… cinq fois d'affilées, qui plus est.

Que celui qui a osé dire que le stress était une bonne chose se dénonce car ici, en l'occurrence, à part rendre le jeune homme malade à en vomir tripes et boyaux, ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Au contraire même, il avait bien plus envie de reculer que d'avancer jusqu'à cet endroit…

Cet endroit qui, depuis quelques heures, avait hérité du nom fort évocateur de « l'Agence du Diable ». Et à chaque fois que le châtain prononçait ces mots, son amant souriait en lui répondant que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu.

Devenir le photographe de l'une des agences du grand Uke-san, dont le nom était déjà bien ancré dans le monde de la mode et du mannequinat 'de luxe'. Oui car, c'était ainsi que leur propriétaire les appelait…

Tous ses concurrents l'enviaient, il possédait les plus beaux, les plus talentueux, les plus convoités mannequin de tout l'archipel nippon. Et faire des envieux, des jaloux, en montrant que lui, il savait les garder, l'amusait au plus haut point.

Mais cela, Atsuaki n'en avait rien à foutre sur le moment. Il n'avait qu'un souhait, c'était celui de voir cette foutue réunion d'insertion se terminer au plus vite. Il voulait être déjà rentré et manger quelque chose qui, il pourrait en être certain, n'allait pas être aussi violemment rejeté par son estomac. Pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait-il pas compatir à son malheur, plutôt que de l'y plonger encore plus ?

Aussi, la situation actuelle amusait grandement le roux qui observait, nullement inquiet, son cher et tendre rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à la cuvette des toilettes. Le bruit n'était pas des plus agréables, mais les quelques jurons et marmonnements vulgaires entre deux spasmes stomacaux étaient des plus drôles. Il y eu une pause quelques minutes, et Takuya décida de tenter un semblant de dialogue.

« -Dis moi… t'es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire mais… Non, non ! Dans les toilettes, pas sur le plancher !... Oh putain… Mais où est ce que tu planquais tout ça ? T'as rien bouffé de la journée pratiquement!

-Je…sais… Donne de l'eau !

-Ouais, je reviens. »

Il sortit de la salle d'eau en riant, sous le regard meurtrier chocolat qui ne tarda pas à revenir sur les restes prédigérés d'une certaine époque…

Lorsqu'il pu boire un peu, s'étant à peine calmé, il se laissa aller contre le mur à côté de lui, gémissant pitoyablement.

« -J'en ai maaarre…

-Ah, ça ! » répondit l'autre en reprenant le verre vidé de tout contenu

« -Pourquoi moi… ? Dis, Taku… !

-Parce que t'es en train de réaliser ton rêve ?

-Mais y'a rien de mal à ça !

-Je sais, pourtant… Tu veux un bonbon à la menthe ?

-…Ouais, s'il te plaît.

-Je reviens. Profites en pour te brosser les dents encore une fois, je t'emmènerais après ça. Par contre, je ne resterais pas, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, moi…

-Tu veux remplacer ma mère ? T'es bien partit là. » répondit le châtain, sans faire attention au léger trouble de son amant

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. C'était vrai, il n'avait aucun rapport avec la vie professionnelle d'Atsuaki. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Pas le droit d'entrer dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien.

Lui n'était qu'un étudiant.

Accessoirement, le petit ami d'un photographe débutant et chanceux, qui aurait aisément pu se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'objectif.

Il soupira en entendant une nouvelle fois un juron encore plus vulgaire que tous ceux qui avaient précédés, suivi d'un bruit étrange qui signifiait que ça avait repris l'autre jeune homme.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils purent sortir. Enfin frais et sans autres mots de ventre, le châtain inspira longuement l'air de l'extérieur.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcé d'y aller, même si c'est pour toi » indiqua le plus jeune qui commençait seulement à s'inquiéter.

Mais son aîné resta muet, la mâchoire serré. Si profondément perturbé qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour.

« Bon, moi je disais ça comme ça… »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'imposant immeuble qui exposait fièrement le nom de 'Dynamite' en lettres composées et argentées.

Le châtain se mit à torturer ses doigts de plus belle, les tordants tellement que son cadet se demandait comment il était possible que ça ne soit pas encore cassé.

Ils se quittèrent là, sans même s'embrasser. Atsuaki était tellement à côté de ce qu'il faisait et pensait que toute son attention était centrée sur les grandes portes de verre, face à lui. Quand il se reprit un peu, il constata, non sans déception, que le roux était partit.

Il souffla alors un bon coup, et fut ravie d'apercevoir son ami se précipiter vers la sortie, dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier, en sortant, l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena aussitôt à l'intérieur, un peu pressé.

« -Tu sais, tu es vraiment en retard ! Ça fait un moment que tout le monde t'attend… Heureusement qu'ils ont l'habitude de devoir faire preuve de patience. Mais ça commence mal, c'est mauvais de faire ce genre de trucs, tu le sais, au moins ?

-Oui, oui, tu me l'as déjà assez dit, ne te mets pas à imiter Takuya.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-…Il agit comme le ferais ma mère. Et excuse moi pour le retard, j'étais malade…

-Malade ?! » Le brun s'arrêta net dans sa course, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son ami.

« Ouais, malade, à cause du stress… J'ai pas arrêté de dégueuler alors que je n'avais normalement rien dans l'estomac… Note bien le 'normalement', s'il te plaît »

L'autre hocha la tête et fit les yeux ronds. Si son ami était tellement émotif, dans quoi s'embarquaient-ils, autant l'un que l'autre ?

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'endurcisse un peu… un peu beaucoup même.

Ils achevèrent de monter les escaliers, arrivèrent à l'étage convenu pour la réunion, et entrèrent dans la grande salle de repos…

_Un peu plus tard, dans l'appartement des deux jeunes amoureux_

A peine avait-il eu le temps de se poser sur son canapé que Takuya dû se relever, grognant au rythme de la sonnette qui retentissait dans tout l'étage, lui semblait-il. Secrètement, il espérait qu'il s'agisse de son amant tête-en-l'air qui aurait oublié ses clés et qui aurait fortement écourté la réunion… Mais non.

Se tenait devant lui un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus petit que lui au niveau de la taille, des cheveux parfaitement bien teints en blond et sculptés à la laque, des yeux bleus qui lui correspondaient parfaitement bien… le tout sur un visage assez enfantin. Pourtant, il semblait évident que le nouveau venu était plus âgé que lui, étant donné le simple regard empli d'une grande maturité.

Cet homme là, pensa le roux, avait dû en voir beaucoup jusqu'ici… et pas des meilleures.

Il se rendit compte, au bout d'un moment, que ça faisait déjà bien cinq minutes qu'ils s'observaient l'un, l'autre en critiquant intérieurement.

D'ailleurs, cet air de garçon à la croissance trop rapide, peu commun, lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Excusez moi, mais… » se décida-t-il à entamer. Il ne continua que lorsque le blond releva les yeux. « On… se connaît ? Je veux dire, il me semble que nous nous soyons déjà vus quelque part... »

A ces mots, son vis-à-vis se raidit. Non, du calme, ce n'était certainement pas ce soir là, puisqu'il dormait visiblement à poings fermés. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème, puisqu'il avait simplement aidé à ouvrir une porte.

Remarquant que la réponse tardait à venir, le plus jeune se retrouva confus. Il réfléchit un instant et proposa, le plus naturellement du monde, à l'autre d'entrer. Il le fit s'asseoir là où lui-même se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, et Ruki engagea directement.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais, de vue, surtout. Mais on m'a apprit pas mal de choses sur votre compte… »

Le roux eut un sourire amer en entendant cette phrase. Ainsi tournée, ça n'annonçais pas que du bien... Il décida donc d'aller chercher un petit quelque chose à boire pour son invité –un peu forcé- et lui, s'excusant de s'éclipser un instant.

Il revint très vite, toujours la même expression au visage.

En même temps, ce n'est pas non plus tous les jours qu'un inconnu débarque chez vous, prétend vous connaître, et squatte vos fauteuils.

Conclusion pour sa propre personne : il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Cependant, la conversation redémarra calmement. Takuya comprit rapidement que le nouveau venu était, comme son amant, un proche ami de Uke-kun, d'où le fait qu'il y avait ce sentiment de déjà rencontré. Ils apprirent à se connaître un peu, sans entrer trop loin dans le domaine de leurs vies privées respectives… Quand le blond se dit qu'il était peu être temps, après plus d'une heure de discussion sur tout et rien, d'aller droit au but. Son interlocuteur venait de terminer sa phrase et attendait une réaction.

Réaction qui n'allait peut être pas l'enchanter, songea le plus petit.

« Ecoutez, je… Je suis navré de détourner notre conversation de cette manière, mais… Votre relation avec Takeshima-kun est toujours… en marche, pas vrai ? »

Le plus jeune se raidit à cette question. Non mais, où allait-il chercher ce droit de demander une chose pareille ?! … Et surtout pourquoi, en fait.

« -Hé bien oui, bien sûr. Et pourquoi cette question, si je peux me permettre ?

-…Vous pensez qu'il joue double jeu ?

-Certainement pas ! Je ne vois pas où est ce que vous allez chercher de telles idées !

-Bah certainement du fait qu'il a embrassé mon meilleur ami l'autre soir.

-…Pardon ? »

Touché, se dit Ruki.

« -Donc vous n'en saviez rien, je vois…

-De… de quoi ? Il n'a jamais…

-Je m'en doutais quand même… Malgré sa gueule d'ange, c'est mine de rien un bel enfoiré » continua le blond pour lui-même, ignorant qu'il coupait la parole à l'autre jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien.

Ou plutôt, qui ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre, pour évitez de se rendre compte que ce qu'il redoutait depuis quelques semaines, était réellement en train de se dérouler.

Mais il fallait se reprendre ! Après tout, qui pouvait prouver que les dires de son vis-à-vis étaient vraies ? Puis, au-delà de ça… au delà de ça… rien. Il fallait trouver quatre chose !

Lorsqu'un 'tilt' se fit dans sa tête.

« -Hé mais... ! Je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter comme ça !!

-..Hein ?

-C'est bien d'Atsuaki dont vous parliez, en disant que c'était un, je cite, 'bel enfoiré', non ?!

-Ah, ça ! Hé bien oui, c'est de lui, et je me le permets car j'ai mes raisons.

-Et lesquelles, je vous prie ?!

-Putain mais je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ! » cria-t-il en se levant « Ce mec a embrassé mon meilleur ami, tout en étant déjà en couple ! »

Là, le coup était un peu plus dur à encaisser pour le roux, sur la seconde fois. Mais il ne se démonta pas et poursuivit, curieux de connaître la source d'un tel énervement.

« -Et qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? Vous étiez là quand c'est arrivé ?

-Oui !… Heu, non… Mais Yutaka m'a tout raconté ! C'était il y a quelques jours à peine, lorsque… lorsque vous êtes sortis près du fleuve ! Takeshima vous a ramené ici, endormi ! Ah, bel amoureux ! Quand on sait que, à peine deux heures auparavant, ses lèvres avaient caressé d'autres que les vôtres !

-…Ce… »

N'était qu'un mensonge, une histoire un peu trop grosse pour ne pas s'enliser dans la boue de ses fondations. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il manquait d'arguments pour s'appuyer.

Il n'allait pas pleurer, non, même si une envie soudaine prenait d'assaut sa gorge.

« Et… Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? … Et si moi je m'en fous ? » tenta-t-il

En entendant le ton employé dans ces questions, les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir évidents, Ruki se sentit un peu mal. Il s'était juré de ne surtout pas oublié une chose…

Il a affaire à un jeune étudiant, à peine majeure, et qui ne connaît pas encore bien la dureté du monde extérieur. Car il a, jusqu'ici, toujours été seulement encadré par sa scolarité et des gens lui répétant, jour après jour, qu'ils l'aimaient.

Et son ami le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Cet universitaire et son amant étaient encore peu matures dans l'âme. Pour eux, le monde idéal, la vie idéale, l'homme idéal… pouvaient encore exister. Puis même si il était nécessaire que, autant l'un que l'autre, en prenne conscience un jour, ça ne devait pas être maintenant.

Ou du moins, pas par sa faute.

Devant l'absence de réponses de son visiteur, Takuya laissa aller quelques larmes. Après tout, c'était l'un de ses cauchemars qui se réalisait… Celui dans lequel son petit ami tant aimé le quittait pour la personne avec laquelle il se considérait en rivalité. Il l'avait toujours sentit, que le brun était attiré par Atsuaki.

Mais il avait aussi toujours pensé qu'il parviendrait à garder sa place.

Seulement, il s'était raté.

Et il se dit qu'il avait toujours tout raté, quelques soient ses domaines. Ce qui, bien évidemment, était totalement faux. Sauf que pour lui, il n'y avait plus que cet échec qui comptait, et tout alors le suivait.

S'en rendant compte, le blond vint le prendre dans ses bras, sans beaucoup hésiter, et s'excusant par des murmures réconfortants. Il expliqua doucement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, qu'il était désolé d'avoir ainsi amené le sujet, et d'autres choses encore…

D'autres choses qu'un certain châtain, fortement concerné par cette histoire sans le savoir, était à cent lieues de penser.

Pour le moment, lui et son verre d'alcool se narguaient mutuellement. Il en avait envie, pour tenter de faire disparaître rien qu'un peu ce traître stress, mais il se demandait en même temps si son estomac allait lui accorder cette petite faveur.

Finalement, lorsque le serveur repassa, suivit par une nouvel jeune femme qui venait pour le féliciter, encore une fois, le contenu du verre alla discrètement abreuver une plante qui reposait dans son dos.

Il fut à nouveau complimenté, et afficha son sourire ravi. Il n'était là que depuis une demi-heure mais… cette réunion, qui avait plus des allures de réception, lui tapait toujours autant sur le système. Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que Miyavi vint à sa rencontre, l'air enchanté. Il le félicita de manière assez comique, enchaînant les mimiques plus étranges les une que les autres. Le photographe débutant se détendit, émettant parfois de petits rires.

Pas beaucoup plus tard, Yutaka vint le reprendre par la main pour l'emmener à un autre bout de la salle, celui où il y avait le moins de monde. Atsuaki s'excusa et prit poliment congé de ses… des personnes qui assurait la gestion de l'entreprise.

Allez savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là pour une simple réunion d'insertion…

Qui avait donc ses allures de réception…

Mais qui commençait à ressembler fortement à une fête de bienvenue.

L'aîné afficha un air blasé à ces pensées, que personne ne remarqua. Chacun était plongé dans sa discussion, ses amuses gueules, ou son verre d'alcool… Tout comme la pauvre orchidée blanche qui virait un peu au jaune/brun, d'un seul coup.

« -Elle a l'air de mal tenir le vin…

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Qu'il y avait comme une odeur de pin !

-…Ah bon ? T'es biza-… Ah non, tu as raison. Ça doit venir du thé. »

Le premier se retint d'éclater de rire à ces paroles prononcées pourtant avec un grand sérieux.

Seulement, cette envie se dissipa sitôt arrivé au coin où l'entraînait son ami.

Là, dans cet endroit renfoncé de l'immense pièce, entouré de hautes fenêtres teintées, se trouvaient les personnes les plus susceptibles de le mettre mal à l'aise…

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le brun entama les présentations.

« Alors, mon grand… »

'Mon grand '? Ça commençait bien…

« …de gauche à droite, permettez moi messieurs… Tu as Takeru, puis Hyde, que tu voulais rencontrer… »

Pourquoi ce petit commentaire ? Bah, ne pas chercher à comprendre, c'était son Yuta enthousiaste qu'il avait à ses côtés, pas le professionnel.

A l'entente de leur pseudonyme, chaque modèle s'inclinait légèrement dans on fauteuil.

« Voici Jui, que tu connais déjà, puis là c'est Yune… »

Le premier désigné lui sauta presque dans les bras, semblant heureux de ces retrouvailles. Vraiment, un type agréable, pensa le châtain.

« -Juste ici, c'est Reita, et enfin… Le dernier, Aoi…

-A…

-B !» s'exclama Takeru, tout fier de sa blague à laquelle seuls lui-même, Jui et Yutaka rirent.

Hyde s'autorisa un sourire, tandis que Reita et Yune s'échangeaient déjà quelques critiques bien discrètes sur le nouveau venu. Le mannequin tout à droite, lui, attrapa son verre et bu une longue gorgée de son contenu, avant de soupirer d'ennui.

Il se leva, ne s'apercevant pas des yeux noisette posés sur lui, et se dirigea vers les portes menant à la terasse.

Le jeune photographe fut coupé dans sa contemplation par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Cependant, il ne quitta les vitres de l'extérieur que d'un œil.

« -Votre ami, Uke-san, m'avait prévenu que vous étiez taillé pour être l'un des nôtres, mais… J'avoue que j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ce serait vrai à ce point ! …. Honnêtement, vous faites combien ? Vingt centimètres de plus que moi ? … Voire trente ?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, je…

-Enfin, vous êtes aussi très talentueux en tant que photographe ! … Il faudrait peut être voir pour vous mettre de deux côtés, à mi-temps chacun, et… »

Le plus âgé s'exprimait avec ses mains, et finit par stopper ses gestes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur ne lui prêtait, pour ainsi dire, aucune attention. Il suivit son regard et poussa un soupir théâtral.

« Ah, Aoi… Je vois. Je dois vouer qu'il est bel homme et qu'il exerce son métier à la perfection, mais bon… J'en viens à me demander si il a une part humaine. Toujours distant, toujours froid… En toute franchise, il m'insupporte. Non pas parce qu'il se montre arrogant ou quoique ce soit, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne répond jamais. Je peux vous jurer que je ne connais même pas le son de sa voix… Enfin, peut être que ça viendra, peut être que ça ne viendra pas ! »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le même point, caché par la foule, le jeune photographe n'avait pas lâché une miette de ce que l'on venait de lui dire.

Hé bien, ça s'annonçait pas mal…

« Au fait Atsu, j'ai oublié de te dire… J'en ai parlé avec mon oncle, et tu t'occuperas essentiellement de Takeru et d'Aoi. Ça va aller ? Parce que deux pour commencer, quand même…

-De quoi, de quoi, de quoi ? Aurais je mal compris les paroles de notre bien aimé Uke-kun ? … Je vais bosser avec l'autre iceberg ténébreux et muet ? Remarque, il doit avoir pas mal d'amis parmi les tombes… »

Blague foireuse, aucun rire. Juste un sourire amusé de Jui.

Mais finalement, songea le châtain, ça allait peut être bien être pire que ce qu'il imaginait, cette histoire. Ou du moins, il le sentait mal, très mal…

Mais sans pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi de ce sentiment…

* * *

.: à suivre :.

Ooouf ! Depuis le temps que je me demandais quand est ce que j'allais en voir le bout, de ce chapitre ! XD

Bon, ayé, ça commence vraiment, là ^^ (oh mes aïeux que je vais me marrer u_u)

Petite question : Concernant le rêve de Ruki, même si je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin, rien n'est mis au hasard. Comment l'interprétez-vous ? Je suis vraiment très curieuse de la savoir ^^ Et sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse, puisque chacun a sa façon de l'interpréter. Dont moi la mienne…

Allez, soyez pas timides, s'il vous plaît ! ^^

..Sinon, pour ceux qui suivent 'La barrière des eaux'… La chapitre huit est en cours d'écriture, mais je n'en susi qu'à la moitié car je bloque vraiment. Mine de rien, elle est rtès difficile à écrire, comme fic.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et merci à Kimito-chan et Shoù-chan pour m'avoir donné leur point de vue sur le début),

Merci de votre lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Je suis dans ma période Vidoll/12012… Donc ne vous étonnez pas des deux mille et quelques mots avec Jui… Bon, 12012, y'a pas de rapport XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Des pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir _presque_ vide, des pas qui auraient pu faire trembler les murs… de peur. Leur enchaînement s'effectuait à une vitesse qui ne pouvait décemment pas être humaine, et pourtant…

« Juiiiiiiii !! Attends moiiii ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, un peu inquiet. Et il se rendit vite compte qu'il aurait dû ne pas le faire du tout. Une sorte de… projectile un peu blond sur le haut, et multicolore sur le bas, se dirigeait vers lui en faisant un vacarme à se faire retourner les tableaux du couloir dans leurs cadres !

Il baissa la tête en reprenant son chemin, prenant soin d'accélérer son pas. Malheureusement, ce qui lui courait après fit de même… Jusqu'à lui sauter sur le dos en poussant de grandes exclamations. Avec ça, tout Dynamite devait devenir sourd.

« -Jui, Jui, Jui, Juiiii ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on mangerait ensembles à midi !

-Aaargh ! Lâche-moi, Keru-kun ! »

L'autre, plus convaincu par les gestes décidés de son collègue, que par ses paroles, consentit à libérer sa proie. Pas totalement, du moins. Il garda tout de même un morceau de sa manche en main, il n'était pas fou ! Son exhibitionniste de cuisses à lui pouvait soudainement se souvenir qu'il avait un train pour Chiyoda à prendre…

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. L'un exaspéré, et l'autre curieux. Ce dernier, face à ce nouveau silence pesant, simplement troublé par les cris des manageurs débordés, sortit son arme ultime… Une moue de chiot battue se dessina sur ses traits, et les yeux de l'aîné s'agrandirent.

« Non mais… Pas ça, Take-chan…

-Hmmm… T'es pas très gentil avec moi ces derniers temps…

-…Hé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

-Hier, pour la réunion du nouveau photographe…

-Takeshima-san ? Hé bien ?

-Tu n'as pas rigolé à ma blague… »

Et, justement, ce fut le moment que Jui choisit pour éclater d'un rire sonore et surtout… totalement incontrôlé. Comme il fallait s'en douter, Takeru s'en vexa davantage, se renfrognant en marmonnant que tout le monde en avait après les autres, mais qu'on ne s'intéressait jamais à lui. C'est ce qui calma le plus âgé. Petit à petit, son fou rire finit par s'éteindre dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

« Quand t'auras fini de raconter tes conneries… Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, en plus. Faut toujours que tu dramatises tout, tu m'énerves avec ça, à force, Take-chan… »

Le tour de l'autre pour jouer le rôle du parfait merlan frit vint alors.

« Je dramatise ? » commença-t-il, pointant son index sur la poitrine de son aîné « Moi ?! Je dramatise ?! Si je dramatisais, ça se saurait ! Je dois bien être le seul homme sur Terre à ne pas se suicider en apprenant qu'il va devoir travailler avec ce… ce… ce cadavre sur pattes ! »

A nouveau, Jui souffla. Il retira doucement la main dont l'un des ongles commençait à lui faire mal, de son torse. Il examina celle-ci un instant, s'amusant des couleurs et des ornements de ce qu'il aurait eu tendance à appeler des 'griffes'. En la relâchant, il se remit en marche, tout en parlant.

« -Tu sais… à ce que je sache, Takeshima-san ne s'est pas jeté de la fenêtre lorsque que Uke-san a annoncé que vous serez avec Aoi. De plus, je te rappelle qu'un cadavre a des jambes, sauf si il est mort de façon... peu délicate…

-Ou qu'il était cul-de-jatte.

-On s'en fout, c'est pas la question.

-Alors c'est quoi ? » tenta l'autre en trottinant pour suivre le rythme pressé de son grand blond… Enfin, grand… plus que lui, en tout cas.

« Tu commences à m'énerver… La question, c'est 'pourquoi tu te vexes toujours aussi facilement ?' T'es complètement parano ! Si je ne ris pas à tes blagues, je ne t'aime plus ; si je ne veux pas passer l'une de mes pauses avec toi, je ne t'aime plus ; si je refuse de te faire l'amour parce que je commence tôt le lendemain, je ne t'aime plus ; si je reste plus de cinq minutes en compagnie d'un autre mec, je te trompe ! Sérieux, Take-chan, tu trouves pas que t'abuses un peu ? … Allez, accélère un peu, je reprends dans trois quarts d'heure. »

Takeru n'avait rien osé dire durant cette tirade. Et encore maintenant, il se contentait de regarder l'infinie moquette rouge du bâtiment défiler sous ses pieds, tandis qu'il marchait. Il ne releva pas plus le nez en passant la porte et, de ce fait, dû la retenir avec ses mains quand il fut à deux doigts de se la prendre dans la tête.

Avant qu'il n'arrive ici, Jui lui aurait tenu la porte. Comme il le faisait d'habitude…

Mais depuis que le plus jeune avait été intégré dans cette agence, leur relation en avait pris un coup. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire pourquoi mais, lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé à son amant, ce dernier lui avait semblé soudainement mal à l'aise. Il l'avait félicité, mais il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas remarquer que son sourire était complètement crispé.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, ils ne se comprendraient jamais, tous les deux… Le cadet était en permanence à la recherche de la présence de son aîné, tandis que ce dernier préférait avoir un peu de distance entre eux. C'était son caractère, et on n'y pouvait rien.

Mais forcément, ça bloquait un peu, ce genre de situation.

Peut être que le plus vieux avait été dérangé par le fait qu'ils iraient jusqu'à travailler ensembles ? Le fait qu'ils soient ensembles pratiquement vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre devait lui déplaire…

Mais ça, à part le concerné, personne ne pouvait répondre.

Et son jeune amant était à cent lieues de ces suppositions. Pour lui, son aimé semblait légèrement instable, et surtout très contradictoire dans ses propos. Un coup il lui disait qu'il n'espérait que rester avec lui à chaque nouveau jour qui se lèvera, un autre coup il lui dira que sa présence est encombrante, et qu'il a besoin de respirer un peu.

En termes moins souples et agréables –si tant est que se faire jeter, bien que gentiment, est agréable- : « Takeru, fais moi de l'air ». Ça, c'était son ressentit. Après, il fallait vraiment être télépathe pour déchiffrer les expressions du premier blond.

Les portes du petit restaurant s'écartèrent en un claquement qui fit relever la tête au penseur…

Sans un mot, ils allèrent s'installer à une table isolée, et Jui interpella le plus rapidement possible un serveur. Takeru ne fit pas d'histoire quant au menu, il déclara qu'il prendrait la même chose, histoire d'aller plus vite.

Il se remit à baisser les yeux, fixant ses mains qui jouaient avec ses bracelets, entre ses genoux.

Il ne les releva pas quand on vint apporter les plats.

Tous deux commencèrent bientôt à manger, l'un picorant plus que l'autre. Ce dernier n'avait sortie que sa main droite du dessous de la table.

« -Takeru ?

-Oui ? » interrogea le concerné en relevant vivement la tête.

« -Tes mains… c'est stressant de te voir reposer tes baguettes pour prendre autre chose, et ainsi de suite, toutes les trente secondes.

-Ah… pardon. »

Il ramena alors sa seconde main sur la table, mais ne s'en servit pas pour autant. Il planta à nouveau son regard sur son bol, et piocha, sans pour autant manifester un grand appétit.

« -…Keru-kun ?

-Quoi ? » fit-il sans plus bouger ou s'interrompre dans ses gestes devenus mécaniques cette fois.

Constatant cela, l'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis que son visage arborait un air nouvellement soucieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

« -Il y a… Enfin, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va très bien… »

Tout en répondant, il avait commencé à jouer avec son riz, dans son bol. Il forma un petit cratère, puis une montagne, et des lettres en attendant la fin de ce silence trop interrogateur à son goût.

« -Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

-J'oserais jamais… » sourit-il en coin, de façon ironique

L'aînée souffla, pour la énième fois de la journée. Allez, on était plus à une crise près, de toute façon…

« -Take-chan…

-Tu vas tous me les faire aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression. Vas y, t'es bien partit. »

Jui ne releva pas ce sarcasme, et continua.

« Ecoute et ferme la, pour une fois. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel calme que l'autre se redressa pour accrocher son regard. Manqué, il avait volontairement fait fuir tout trait qui aurait pu trahir ses sentiments. Il se retrouvait face au mannequin dont le visage de poupée ne doit pas sembler humain… ne doit pas sembler vivant, animé.

Ce dernier reprit, avec une voix tout aussi posée que précédemment, sans aucune émotion.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Et ne me réponds surtout pas 'rien', parce que je vois très bien que c'est faux. Si j'ai fais quoique ce soit qu'il ne fallait pas, excuse m'en alors, bien que je ne vois pas ce dont il peut s'agir. »

Son vis-à-vis tritura ses mains un instant, avant de s'énerver un peu.

« -Bah ça, justement.

-Ça quoi ? » répéta le second, ne voyant pas où son cadet voulait en venir.

« -Mais ça ! Tu vois jamais rien, et en plus t'es froid avec moi, la plupart du temps !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai l'impression que tu ne restes avec moi que pour pouvoir te vider les couilles une fois de temps en temps ! »

Sur le coup, Jui bloqua. Son masque s'effondra peu à peu dans une expression surprise, voire légèrement blessée.

« -Tu… hem… De un, s'il te plaît, parle moins fort… »

Il lança un regard inquiet autour de lui, historie de vérifier que personne n'avait prêté attention aux paroles de son jeune amant. Soulagé, il chercha ses mains qui étaient repassées sous la table, les serrant entre les siennes.

« Takeru… Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de type ? Au bout de bientôt un an, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à croire le contraire. Je sais que notre relation est encore nouvelle et fragile, et aussi que je suis quelqu'un d'assez compliqué à vivre, du fait que j'ai ma propre adaptation à ce qui m'entoure, et surtout… à mon besoin de liberté. »

A la fin de cette phrase, le plus petit blond se mit à pâlir, abandonnant ses grimaces pleines d'ironie. Où voulait-il en venir, au juste ?

Il sentit ses doigts se rapprocher un peu plus, lui faisant même un peu mal. Il ne put en paniquer que davantage.

«-… Ceci dit… Même si je te demande de t'éloigner un peu par moments, ça ne veut pas non plus signifier que je veux te voir partir, ni même que je vois quelqu'un d'autre ! Je cherche simplement à t'avoir près de moi, mais pas trop… pas tout le temps, quoi. Je vais continuer sur ma lancée franche, tu es un pot de colle ! Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais ça commence à devenir… encombrant, depuis qu'on travaille dans le même bâtiment. Tu ne fais rien pour préserver notre relation des yeux des autres, au contraire, tu me sautes dessus dans les couloirs !

-…Mais je le fais aussi avec mes amis… » murmura-t-il en observant leurs phalanges enlacées, se caressant les unes les autres.

« -Bien sûr, je le sais… Mais pas là bas, et ça leur semble ambigu à tous. On m'a souvent posé la question sur la nature de notre lien, sache-le.

-A moi aussi…

-Alors pourquoi tu continues ?!

-Parce que je t'aime ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison, enfin !

-Pour moi, c'en est une. Mais je comprends que tu ne puisses plus me supporter…

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » s'exclama l'aîné

Les ayant ainsi repérés, un groupe de jeunes lycéennes s'approcha d'eux. Parmi elles, les deux de devant gloussaient en se glissant des mots à l'oreille, les pointant rapidement du doigt.

Les blonds étouffèrent un juron différent, mais en même temps. Et, alors que les jeunes filles allaient leur adresser la parole, Jui se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la sortie, tirant par la manche celui qui redevenait, à cette heure ci, son collègue.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent des bruits de course, horriblement agrémentés de leurs noms hurlés, ceux là même se fondant dans des « Je t'aime » sans réel sentiment.

On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît que par l'apparence. Car on aime une âme, et non pas un corps. Sinon, pourquoi parler « d'âme sœur » ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé les portes du bâtiment, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, et un rire nerveux les prit.

« -Décidément, avec toi, on ne peut être tranquille nulle part !

-Hin ! Tu dis ça, mais elles t'appelaient aussi.

-Même pas vrai, elles s'intéresseraient pas à moi ! Tu me fais trop d'ombre !

-Arrête tes conneries, t'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable à leurs yeux !

-Et toi… mais toi t'es trop parfait.

-C'est cela ! Elles te boufferaient en un rien de temps si tu te laissais attraper… ce que tu n'as pas intérêt de faire !

-Oh… Serais tu jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, se pliant en deux, sous les regards désespérés des lycéennes à l'extérieur qui continuaient d'appeler… dans le vide, bâtiment insonorisé oblige…

Un homme vint bientôt à leur rencontre, demandant à ce que le plus jeune le suive. Celui-ci s'exécuta alors, n'omettant pas au passage d'adresser un rapide signe à son amant, qui n'allait pas tarder à devoir y aller non plus.

Ils montèrent quelques étages, et arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'un des bureaux du gérant, Uke-san, oncle de Yutaka.

L'homme frappa, et on leur ouvrit bientôt. Takeru fut alors invité à entrer, et ce qu'il trouva dans cette pièce ne l'enchanta guère… Surtout au vu de l'humeur générale qui semblait régner. Seule celle du directeur paraissait chaleureuse, mais entamée par… ça !

_La veille…_

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, cette… réception, osons l'appeler comme il se doit, commençait à lui apparaître de plus en plus chaleureuse. A cause de l'alcool ? Peut être, il y songea un instant. Cependant, il s'ôta vite cette idée de la tête. Il n'avait pas énormément bu ce soir… Sans doute avait-il accepté deux verres, mais probablement pas plus. Il voulait rentrer assez tôt, et l'alcool qu'on lui présentait ne l'inspirait que peu.

Pendant que lui et son ami discutaient avec les mannequins qui restaient là, Miyavi les avait rejoints, réchauffant encore plus l'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit groupe.

Entre temps, Atsuaki avait fini par lâcher les portes de la terrasse des yeux, se concentrant sur les sujets de discussions qui dérivaient parfois fortement.

« Cela dit mon chaton… »

Ah, à noter aussi que, depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, le premier photographe s'amusait à appeler son nouveau collègue de cette façon. Apparemment, ce dernier avait un regard qui rappelait celui d'un petit chat aussi innocent que dangereux. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé cela, les rires fusèrent, mais personne n'osa en faire autant. Ceci dit, le châtain trouvait cela comme une 'manière' plus adaptée à la conversation détendue qui se déroulait, qu'une quelconque marque d'irrespect envers lui.

« Tu remarqueras très vite que, dans cette boîte, la plupart des mecs ont des tendances gays. Ça t'effraye pas, j'espère… »

La plus grande part du groupe se mit à rougir ou à pâlir, et cela forma une très jolie ribambelle de couleurs humaines.

En dehors de ce phénomène, dont Miyavi ne se formalisa en rien, le nouveau photographe se trouva effectivement effrayé. Mais pas pour la même raison… Le regard que lui lançait son aîné dans le métier lui procurait des frissons.

« En ce qui me concerne… » entama Hyde « La seule chose susceptible de me faire peur dans cette agence, c'est bien Aoi… » acheva-t-il dans un sourire ironique.

Ils rirent ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sans aucune délicatesse sur l'épaule du modèle le plus âgé.

« Alors, si je vous fais peur à ce point, pourquoi restez-vous là ? »

Le brun sursauta, et se retourna en souriant. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux, puis le rire de Takeru, enfantin, retentit dans la salle. Le silence se fit parmi les autres invités qui, curieux comme une colonie de puce sur cet énorme animal qu'était Dynamite, se retournèrent vers le petit groupe.

« -Ah, mon cher Aoi ! Enfin j'entends votre voix !

-…Pardon ?

-Oui, jamais je ne vous avais entendu parler.

-Hé bien vous ne ratiez pas grand-chose, comme vous pouvez le constater. » déclara le grand brun en prenant place dans le canapé, à côté de Jui qui s'était assis à nouveau.

« Moi je trouve que votre voix correspond bien à votre apparence, et à votre personnalité… » osa Atsuaki

A ces mots, le mannequin désigné haussa un sourcil et daigna enfin relever réellement les yeux sur ce jeune photographe. Alors c'était lui qui allait travailler en sa compagnie ? En plus de celle du gamin hyperactif ? Ça promettait des séances passionnantes… Rien que d'y penser, il en baillait discrètement.

Qu'est ce qu'on venait le foutre avec des plus que débutants ? Certes, Takeru exerçait depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais il décrochait tout de même moins de contrats et était moins célèbre.

Et pas dans les mêmes domaines, qui plus est. Si lui était notamment prisé pour les parfums ou vêtements de marques quasi inaccessibles, son cadet –mais aîné dans le métier- se retrouvait notamment sur la couverture des magasines fashion ou pour ados… Il apparaissait aussi pour les publicités pour gourmandises ou ayant un rapport avec les enfants.

Il avait une sorte de prédilection pour cela… Quelque chose qui attirait le regard et le sourire tendre des gens. Son style naturel tapait dans la couleur acidulée, dans l'harmonie de celles-ci, qui se mélangeait sans jamais jurer, alors qu'elles auraient été de trop sur un autre.

Non, ce jeune homme là semblait incarner la joie de vivre et la jeunesse même, par son physique.

Pour sa façon de penser, c'était autre chose. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et ne pouvait donc rien affirmer. Puis, ça ne changeait rien au fait que travailler ensembles les dérangeait autant l'un que l'autre… Ils étaient trop différents, ça crevait les yeux.

Alors, qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Uke-san et son neveu ?

Ceci dit… Aoi nota une chose. Ce Takeshima-san, qui allait désormais les avoir tous deux au bout de son objectif, semblait être un mix d'eux… une sorte de centre à leurs apparences trop éloignées.

Se pourrait-il que le gérant ait quelque chose derrière la tête, que ses concurrents n'avaient jamais tentée ? Fort possible, car il était incroyablement rusé, sourit intérieurement le brun. Il en conclut finalement que la raison se trouvait là, et qu'il verrait lui-même la suite.

En attendant, quelque chose le gênait, et il reprit la parole, remarquant que l'on attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« …Parce que vous connaissez quoique ce soit à ma personnalité ? C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, si je ne m'abuse. Donc je vous remercierais de ne pas trop tirer de conclusions sur mon compte, surtout si vous souhaitez que notre travail ensembles se déroule au mieux. »

Le châtain se pinça la lèvre inférieure à peine la dernière phrase terminée. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas tort, et lui ne faisait que s'avancer. Il avait voulu essayer de paraître bien, mais… Mais dans le fond, un petit truc le titillait.

Si, il voyait, quoiqu'en flou, le caractère et la manière de penser, de cet individu.

Il fut troublé dans ses pensées par la voix dure de Yune.

« -Si vous lui faites peur dès le début, vous risquez de créer une tension dans votre travail.

-Je ne comptais faire peur à personne.

-Mais c'est naturel, chez vous.

-A croire que… Et le sarcasme, ça l'est pour vous ?

-C'est ce qu'on dit…

-Heu… excusez moi… »

Tout le monde regarda à nouveau Atsuaki, qui paraissait bien plus gêné que d'habitude.

« Ce que je voulais dire, tout à l'heure, c'est que… Votre façon de regarder les gens, de parler, de vous déplacer… votre aura… Tout cela m'amène à me faire une idée, même si peu précise, sur votre personnalité. Je m'excuse profondément si je vous ai froissé. »

Il s'inclina exagérément bas, s'humiliant quelques peu par ce geste. Yutaka le tira d'ailleurs bien vite par le col, embarrassé par la situation. Les autres leur adressèrent un regard curieux, mais se passant de commentaires.

« -… Vous devez vraiment être un bon photographe.

-Heu… hé ? Je… je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous décryptez la face intérieure d'une personne rien qu'à sa façon de se comporter non verbalement…

-Aoi, tu surchauffes, là.

-Ta gueule, Rei'.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Cette fois ci, le groupe ancrant ses yeux sur les deux jeunes hommes assis dans le canapé, à quelques places l'un de l'autre. Ce fut Hyde qui brisa l'interrogation muette.

« Oui, ils se connaissent depuis le début, c'est Reita qui l'a présenté à Dynamite… »

Des exclamations sortirent de la plupart des bouches, tandis que le châtain observait plus attentivement le grand brun qui le faisait fantasmer depuis quelques temps. En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait facilement se convaincre qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Après tout… Imaginer ces longs cheveux lisses et noirs couler comme de l'eau sur son propre corps, ces longues mains fines et blanches se glisser sur sa peau, ces lèvres semblant si douces, percées, qui mélangeraient les sensations en se baladant sur lui-même, caressant ses propres lèvres…

Bon, okay, il n'osait pas imaginer plus, mais cela lui paraissait suffisant.

Assez pour ne plus voir Takuya de la même façon… Et il s'en désolait.

A cette pensée, il tira légèrement sur la chemise de Yutaka, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il rentrait. L'autre acquiesça avant de déclarer au groupe qu'il raccompagnait le jeune photographe chez lui. Les aux revoirs furent brefs, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'entrée.

« -Bon, hé bien… Merci pour cette soirée. Et inutile de venir jusqu'à l'appart', tu ferais mieux de rester ici.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas…

-D'accord…

-……….

-.........

-Dis, Atsu…

-Oui ?

-Ce soir… J'aurais voulu te présenter l'un de mes plus proches amis, dont je t'avais certainement déjà parlé… Tu sais, Matsumoto-kun.

-Ah, oui. Alors il n'était pas là ?

-Non, je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien… »

Un silence s'installa à nouveau et, lorsqu' Atsuaki allait ouvrir la porte…

« Attends ! »

Il se retourna en un mouvement léger, un adorable air interrogateur ayant pris place sur son visage.

« Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Le brun ne pu que fondre devant son changement d'attitude. Il se forgeait une autre personnalité devant un public important mais, dès qu'il ne se retrouvait qu'avec ses amis, le jeune photographe était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable…

« -Tu… pour toi, qu'est ce que je suis… qu'est ce que je représente ?

-…Que veux tu dire, Yuta ? »

Le châtain s'était approché de son cadet, et ils passèrent un moment à se fixer, se dévisager, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se décide.

« -On est juste des amis ou… plus que ça ?

-Hé… ?

-Pour l'autre fois où… »

Machinalement, ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres. Depuis, il n'avait pas osé oublier cette douceur qui lui avait été accordée l'espace d'un instant infime.

Et Atsuaki comprit alors où son ami voulait en venir. Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très fin, sur ce coup là. Ni sur l'autre, d'ailleurs.

Pour lui, ça ne signifiait rien. Il n'avait fait cela que sur une impulsion, une soudaine montée de tendresse qui l'avait pris, en entendant les paroles de son ami à son égard. Pour lui, celui-ci était…

« Yuta… » Il détourna le regard, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

« Je suis désolée… Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami… et ça s'arrête là. Pardon, j'aime Tak… J'aime Takuya. »

Aimait-il vraiment encore Takuya ? De ce même amour qui les avait amenés à se découvrir ?

« -Tu n'es pas très convaincant, à son propos… Mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je voulais juste savoir… Bonne soirée, et rentre bien…

-…Merci, et… toi non plus, tu n'es pas très convaincant. … A demain.

-A demain. »

Ils se sourirent brièvement, et la nuit fraîche enveloppa bientôt le châtain de son long manteau sombre et paisible.

Il fut presque soulagé de parvenir enfin à son immeuble, n'ayant cessé sur le chemin de se sentir mal à l'aise dès qu'un bruit non identifiable le surprenait. Paranoïaque ou simplement trouillard, il n'en restait qu'il voulait se retrouver au plus vite en 'sécurité', tranquille, et au chaud, chez lui.

Les lampes s'illuminèrent à son approche, teintant le couloir d'un jaune pâle et peu esthétique. Mais exiger de la lumière blanche reviendrait à demander à réveiller ses voisins en pleine nuit quand d'autres rentraient tard… Quoiqu'ils étaient faciles à réveiller, songea-t-il avec un sourire, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où l'on avait tambouriné à sa porte, tandis que son roux s'endormait, emporté par l'épuisement.

Son sourire et les quelques images de ses souvenirs furent néanmoins vite remplacés par la vue de la porte de son appartement qui s'ouvrait. Enfin, ça, à la limite, ça n'était rien. Mais le fait que ce jeune –et surtout supposé- voisin, qui l'avait aidé l'autre jour à ouvrir sa porte, sorte de chez lui, accompagné d'un petit signe de la main de son amant, ça rendait la chose plus… importante.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, sans doute dans le but de retourner dans son propre logement, ses yeux bridés s'agrandirent en rencontrant les siens. Quelques bons mètres les séparaient, mais chacun pouvait sentir la soudaine angoisse de l'autre.

« Takeshima-san… » finit-il par murmurer

La porte se rouvrit brutalement, et ce fut l'étudiant qui en sortit, bouche bée.

« Atsu… »

Tous les trois se dévisagèrent un moment, et le châtain s'approcha d'eux, ne visant plus que le blond du regard.

« Effectivement, et… à qui ais je l'honneur, je vous prie ? »

Il prit un instant pour foudroyer du regard son amant et, à son grand étonnement, celui-ci en fit autant. Ils entendirent le plus petit déglutir, et se décider à répondre.

« -Je… Je suis Matsumoto Takanori, le…

-L'ami de Yutaka ?!

-Hn, c'est cela… » avoua-t-il, quelques peu gêné, avant de se reprendre en pensant au but de sa visite en ces lieux.

« -Et d'ailleurs je peux savoir ce qui vous prend d'aller l'embrasser alors que vous êtes déjà en couple ?!

-… Pardon ?

-Fais pas l'innocent Atsu, j'ai horreur de ça ! » intervint le dernier « Avec ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, ça aurait pourtant dû me paraître clair !

-De quoi est ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fais ces dernières semaines, à part m'informer sur ce qui va se passer me concernant ?

-Dans le parc de Ueno, le soir où vous avez passé un moment près du fleuve, vous et Takuya-kun, vous avez laissé penser à Yutaka qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! »

A ces mots, un silence s'installa. Non pas lourd, mais plutôt celui qui laisse place à la réflexion.

« -Ah, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler… Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Ou du moins, pas réellement. Si vous estimez qu'une caresse est un baiser, alors en effet, ça s'est passé.

-Vous…

-Je préfèrerais qu'on continue de discuter à l'intérieur… »

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent, ne sachant plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Bon, alors, c'était quoi déjà le problème, au fait ?

Ils allèrent directement au salon, et la conversation reprit, d'un ton plus posé et calme.

« -Je disais donc que…

-J'en ai parlé ce soir, avec Yuta. Et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir coupé…

-Et qu'en est-il, au juste ? »

L'aîné souffla, puis jeta un œil à l'étudiant qui se perdait dans la contemplation de la table basse. Il tourna un peu son bracelet et s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Malheureusement, la vision involontaire du mannequin brun buvant son verre d'alcool dans le canapé s'imposa à lui, par ce geste.

« -Il n'y a rien… J'ai bien vu que je l'avais blessé, mais… Il s'en remettra, et je ne le laisserais évidemment pas faire tout seul. C'est de ma faute, après tout.

-D'accord, je vous suis très bien, mais… Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, c'est ce que je ne saisis pas ?

-Parce que quand un homme tel que lui vient de vous faire sa déclaration, de manière assez explicite, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en m'éloignant avec un simple 'je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi', mais pas non plus avec un signe pouvant lui laisser de grandes espérances. Je ne pensais pas que… qu'il verrait ce que j'ai fais… de cette façon. Pour moi, je le remerciais juste, mais en montrant bien que ce n'était pas réciproque. Manifestement, il a mal interprété… »

Il souffla, laissant le temps aux deux autres d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, il était rare qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler aussi longtemps… Généralement, deux phrases suffisaient.

C'est fou ce qu'il détestait les explications…

Particulièrement quand c'était lui qui devait les fournir, et en faisant attention à la cohérence de ses propos.

En l'occurrence, c'était un peu son couple, voire son amitié avec Yutaka, qui étaient mis en jeu.

Un murmure du plus jeune vint troubler le moment de pensées collectives.

« Donc… Tu ne vas pas aller voir ailleurs ? »

Atsuaki fut assez surpris de la question, mais n'émit aucune réponse audible. Il se contenta d'afficher un doux sourire, qui termina en moue crispée. Evidemment, une alarme s'enclencha immédiatement dans l'esprit de Takuya. Il voyait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre ?

Takanori n'osait rien ajouter, et ne faisait qu'observer la scène en se faisant tout petit. Où est ce qu'il les avait menés, ces deux là ?

Le photographe, lui, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser presque aussitôt à Aoi, lorsque son amant eut terminé son interrogation.

Forcément, ce genre de réaction involontaire mettait très mal à l'aise.

Il se mit à penser à la soirée qu'il avait passée, ignorant les regards attentifs et inquiets posés sur lui, puis à la séance photo à laquelle il avait assisté. Il se remémora la voix, la démarche, les prunelles et le maquillage léger du mannequin. Son ton, ses airs, ses expressions, sa présence, ses mots…

Il l'avait cerné. Sans y prêter vraiment attention, il avait déjà cerné cet homme qui le fascinait de plus en plus. Il voyait très bien quel genre de type c'était…

De ceux qui se donnent une apparence, un genre, pour que personne ne viennent s'introduire en eux. De ceux qui mettent en place des barrières à leur entourage, proche ou non. De ceux qui se protègent, se méfient… et qui sont les plus difficiles à convaincre, à obtenir leur confiance.

Tout en repensant à cela, une idée s'ancra dans sa tête, se faisant de plus en plus précise, jusqu'à devenir une solution à ce qui le bouffait. Solution qui lui paraissait donc, au final, la meilleure qui soit.

« Takuya… » entama-t-il en relevant la tête « Je crois que nous avons besoin de… faire une pause. Ne t'imagines rien, c'est simplement pour me remettre un peu en place… Tu as raison, je suis étrange ces derniers temps, et je devine bien pourquoi… S'il te plaît, ne le prend pas mal. »

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Alors, il avait eu raison ou c'était encore autre chose ? Takeshima allait courir vers Yutaka, ou bien le problème était avec une autre personne ?

Le roux, lui, après avoir laissé planer un silence plus pesant que les précédents, se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Hinhin… Ne pas le prendre mal… Et toi, me prends pas pour un con ! »

Il se releva brusquement, s'approchant de son amant, l'air autant blessé que furieux.

« Une 'pause' ! Bah bien sûr, je vais attendre que tu ais couché avec tout l'immeuble, voire le quartier, avant que tu ne cliques sur 'reprendre' ? Oublies ça ! Si tu pars, c'est définitif ! … Ou du moins… » continua-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à l'appartement « Si je pars... »

Plus étonné que vraiment mal, Atsauki n'ajouta rien sur le moment.

Mais ce mutisme constituait tout de même la plus claire des réponses, pour le jeune étudiant.

« Je vois… » soupira-t-il en ravalant ses quelques larmes de colère « Si tu me cherches pour une quelconque raison, je serais chez ma mère… En plus, c'est moins loin de l'université. »

Là-dessus, il passa dans leur chambre, dans le but de récupérer quelques affaires, notamment celles de cours.

Il trouvait cela tout de même dingue que, en moins d'un instant, les voilà qui brisaient de merveilleux mois, années passés ensembles. Mais, après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait sentit venir…

Quand il eut terminé, se retournant pour sortir de la pièce, il eut un sursaut.

« Tu… Allez, je te raccompagne, si tu veux vraiment partir maintenant… »

Il lui passa néanmoins devant, l'ignorant totalement, et nota que le blond était déjà partit.

« Takuya… Je suis désolé mais… J'ai trop de choses en tête. Alors… »

Le châtain ne termina pas sa phrase, et ils s'observèrent longuement pendant quelques instants, chacun à un bout de la pièce. Aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que Takuya lâche ses sacs qui retombèrent en un bruit sourd sur le sol, et se mit à courir dans les bras de son… ex-amant, à présent.

Il le serra aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient, lui quémander un baiser qui, il le savait au fond de lui, serait bel et bien le dernier.

Alors, pour la dernière fois, leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs langues s'offrirent de douces caresses.

_Parce que c'est la dernière… Je t'ai aimé comme je l'ai souhaité, autant que je l'ai pu… Pardon pour mes actes manqués, pardon pour les fois où je n'ai pas pu être à tes côtés… Je te le jure, je t'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur aujourd'hui déchiré… _

_Parce que c'est la dernière… Je n'ai jamais osé y penser, toi que j'ai toujours tant aimé… Je croyais que nous deux, ça durerait, mais je me suis trompé… Merci pour tout ce temps que tu as passé avec moi, merci de m'avoir accordé ton amour et ta passion… Tu l'as vu, j'en ai pris soin comme j'ai pu… Et tu demandes aujourd'hui à mon cœur de les relâcher, ce qu'il fera en se laissant effondrer… _

_

* * *

  
_

. : à suivre :.

Merde… Croyez le ou non, j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin… Pourtant je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse…

..Mais à la relecture, ça ne me fait presque rien T_T Conclusion : je me suis plantée. Je ne suis pas parvenue à retranscrire les sentiments que je voulais… Désolée, vraiment.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le délai, et vous remercie de votre lecture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

...Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais me faire lyncher en toute beauté XD ... Mah! J'espère que ce chapitre -plein de dialogues, mais j'avais pas le choix- vous plaire quand même ^^ D'autant que... c'est l'heure du Stand By pour moi J'essaierais d'écrire quand même. Et, au passage, navrée de ne pas pouvoir assurer sur LBDE avant Lundi, pour ceux qui suivent TwT

* * *

_L'homme frappa, et on leur ouvrit bientôt. Takeru fut alors invité à entrer, et ce qu'il trouva dans cette pièce ne l'enchanta guère… Surtout au vu de l'humeur générale qui semblait régner. Seule celle du directeur paraissait chaleureuse, mais entamée par… ça !_

Sur un signe de tête du gérant, il s'avança d'avantage dans la pièce, baissant les yeux au possible. Quand il pensait que, encore dix minutes auparavant, il riait de bon cœur avec son bel amant, le voilà qui se sentait soudainement oppressé. L'impression d'être écrasé par ces trois regards lui filait la chair de poule.

Certes, il avait l'habitude d'être observé, mais pas d'être sondé.

Et, en l'occurrence, c'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire l'un des hommes présents dans la pièce.

Il tenta cependant de l'ignorer, se mettant à fixer le plus jeune brun qui lui souriait, comme un encouragement. D'un geste de la main, Yutaka lui indiqua les fauteuils, s'y dirigeant lui-même. Le troisième plus jeune fit de même, et le directeur s'appuya contre le bord de son bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, une sorte de grésillement se mit en route. Sur le coup, personne n'y prêta la moindre attention, pensant à une mouche ou un quelconque autre insecte… Jusqu'à ce que ce grésillement adopte un rythme, vers une trentaine de seconde. A ce moment là, Takeru eut un sursaut, et s'empressa de fouiller sa poche. Il en sortit un baladeur numérique dont l'écran était allumé.

« Excusez moi, il a dû s'enclencher tout seul… »

Il pressa le petit bouton sur le haut de l'appareil, le faisant ainsi taire, et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, ignorant le regard qu'il devinait noir de l'homme à côté de lui.

« Luna Sea… ? » interrogea celui-ci

Le blond, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui et s'étonna davantage de rencontrer deux yeux soudainement intéressés.

« -Heu… Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce groupe…

-C'est aussi l'un de mes préférés… Si ce n'est mon favori.

-Je ne peux que vous comprendre.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons tout de même quelques atomes crochus, contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais.

-… Qu'imaginiez vous ?

-A votre évidente excentricité, j'aurais plus eu tendance à penser que vous étiez le genre à passer en boucle des clips colorés de girls bands…

-..Hé bien… J'aime aussi. Je ne suis vraiment pas difficile en musique. Si j'ai un déclic sur une chanson, ça peut être de n'importe quel style.

-Je vois…

-Enfin, honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous écoutiez parfois de la musique…

-Pardon ?!

-C'est vrai, vous semblez renfrogné en permanence.

-… Finalement, vous commencez à m'être désagréable.

-Et susceptible en plus de ça…

-Takeru-san… » commença le jeune Uke, lorsque son oncle choisit de les interrompre.

« Dites moi, mon neveu… Mon nouveau photographe est en retard. » fit-il en exposant sa montre aux yeux des plus jeunes.

« Heu…Ah. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est chose rare ! Il ne devrait plus tarder… »

Il tenta un de ses fameux sourires, qui rassura son supérieur, même si, intérieurement, il grimaçait.

Il était en effet chose rare qu'Atsuaki arrive en retard… Puisque, la plupart du temps, il ne venait jamais, les autres en ayant eu marre de l'attendre. Quand il se présentait enfin, il n'y avait plus personne.

Et le brun priait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas cette fois ci, même si c'était bien partit pour…

Mais à peine avait-il terminé sa prière silencieuse que l'on frappa à la porte. Il songea un instant à remercier le ciel, mais n'en eut pas le temps, son oncle lui indiquant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Ce qu'il, évidemment, s'empressa de faire.

Le premier réflexe du châtain lorsqu'on le laissa entrer fut de s'incliner profondément. Il s'excusa en long et en large pour son retard, insistant sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Seulement, avec l'anxiété qui lui serrait la gorge, c'était assez peu crédible.

Et il le fut encore moins quand, en se redressant, il rencontra le regard d'un de ses nouveaux collègues, provoquant chez lui une sorte de blocage.

« Aoi… » murmura-t-il, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive « C'est pour ça que j'ai été appelé ? »

« Pour ça quoi ? … Assied toi, je dois vous expliquer rapidement ce qui va se passer… »

Le concerné s'exécuta et se posa sur le même fauteuil que son ami, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Yutaka se posta devant les trois jeunes hommes et, sous le regard attentif de son oncle, entama son petit discours.

« Très bien ! Alors, je suppose que vous avez déjà remarqué que vous n'avez pas été appelés, vous, par hasard… Merci de me répondre… »

Des pouffements de rire provenant de la part des deux blonds lui parvinrent, et il sourit. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au dernier qui semblait attendre la suite, l'air toujours aussi désinvolte.

Mais fallait faire quoi pour pouvoir bouger ce mec ? C'était la question que se posait le jeune Uke. … Ah oui, fallait causer musique, mais là, c'était loin d'être le sujet.

«- …Bon, pour résumer, devant la grande attention que vous me témoignez… Vous allez faire une séance photo d'évaluation !

-Une quoi ?! » s'insurgea le grand brun

« Il a dit une 'séance photo d'évaluation'. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes quelques peu coincé niveau musique, vous m'avez l'air légèrement sourd. C'est pas bon de trop faire des activités seul, vous savez… »

Le jeune blond récolta de sa réplique différents regards… Celui furieux de l'homme qui écopait de cette remarque, celui outré de ses supérieurs, et le dernier, intrigué, de son voisin.

En effet, Atsuaki était en train de penser qu'il aurait, finalement, bien plus de mal à cerner la véritable personnalité du plus jeune que celle du plus âgé. A première vue, Takeru paraissait être un joyeux bout en train, très amical, et plaisantin.

Sauf que la répartie qu'il venait de donner avait été délivrée sur un ton glacial.

Alors, plaisanterie ou sérieux étrange ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le nouveau photographe en tira qu'il valait mieux éviter de chercher cette petite pile électrique. Sous ses airs de sucre d'orge géant, il pouvait très bien se transformer en tête brûlée fortement acidulée.

Sa réflexion qui tournait bonbons sur son collègue l'empêcha d'entendre ce que lui disait son ami, qui finit par le secouer en le prenant par les épaules.

« -Oh, Atsu, je te parle !

-Heu... Oui, qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

-Encore dans la lune, pas vrai ? Va falloir que tu te reprennes un peu, je sais que ça peut être difficile avec…ça, mais on en discutera plus tard. Je te deman-

-Attends, comment t'es au courant ?

-J'ai dis : plus tard. Alors, c'est à toi de choisir l'endroit.

-L'endroit ?

-Pour la séance…

-Je veux voir le résultat de votre imagination. Vous allez vous-même décider du décor, des costumes, de la pose des mannequins et de votre matériel.

-Génial, on retourne à l'époque des poupées de chiffon… » marmonna le grand brun

« Aoi-san, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. »

Le concerné soupira de dédain, ne se faisant apparemment pas de soucis pour son emploi.

D'un autre côté, il devait pertinemment savoir que, en tant que l'une des pièces maîtresse actuelles de Dynamite, les chances qu'il ait que l'on annule son contrait étaient minimes.

Voire quasi inexistantes.

Mais il allait bien y avoir un moment où les choses allaient bouger, et où les gens se désintéresseraient de son corps. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

Comme il l'attendait, Yutaka entendit bientôt le rire enfantin du jeune blond envahir la pièce.

Celui là, il profitait de chaque occasion pour s'amuser, lui et la galerie.

Quand il fut calmé, surtout grâce au regard du directeur, le châtain se décida à prendre la parole, demandant quand allait avoir lieu cette fameuse séance. On le regarda en biais, et son supérieur releva sa manche pour vérifier l'heure une nouvelle fois.

« Etant donné votre retard… Je ne peux plus vous y envoyer maintenant. Vous mettriez trop de temps pour faire votre choix et l'installation. Mais je veux vous voir demain matin, sept heures tapantes, dans la salle de réunion. Quatrième étage, vous parviendrez à situez ? Je m'en voudrais que vous vous perdiez par ma faute, d'autant que je perdrais davantage de temps ! »

Le jeune photographe baissa la tête en signe d'assentissement et de soumission. Il était bien conscient qu'il avait encore fauté, et qu'il allait devoir, comme son ami l'avait sous entendu plus tôt, se prendre sérieusement en main.

…………………

Takuya aussi, lui répétait souvent cela, quand il refusait de se lever. Et, dans ces cas là, à cause de lui, son roux finissait par être en retard. Alors il l'emmenait à l'université en voiture.

D'autres fois, il ratait complètement sa matinée. Ils avaient souvent tendance à se laisser emporter, le matin de bonne heure.

Enfin… Ils avaient souvent _eu_ tendance…

Ses yeux le picotèrent légèrement en repensant au visage de celui qui n'était plus sien, la veille. Il avait été tellement pâle, dans les derniers instants. En quelques minutes, en quelques mots, il l'avait anéantit de l'intérieur.

Yutaka remarqua assez rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami, et demanda à son oncle la permission de prendre congé. Celui-ci, sachant bien qu'il y avait certainement une raison, la leur accorda.

C'est ainsi que, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, ils passaient tous les trois les portes de Dynamite. Takeru ayant déclaré auparavant avoir quelque chose à faire. Quant à Aoi, il les quitta aussitôt dehors, sans doute pour rentrer chez lui… songea le châtain.

Le début du chemin se passa en silence et, sans qu'aucun des deux n'y fasse attention, leurs pieds les conduisirent au parc de Ueno. Cependant, ils n'en paressèrent pas surpris, et continuèrent leur chemin.

« -On va s'asseoir à la fontaine où on se pose à un endroit tranquille ?

-Je préfèrerais un endroit tranquille, je t'ai dis que je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-…Ah, oui. C'est vrai. »

Sur ces paroles, ils choisirent de faire demi-tour, et d'aller s'installer près du fleuve, à quelques pas de là.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe qui commençait à sécher. Ne s'inquiétant pas des brins qui risquaient de rester accrochés dans ses cheveux ou sur ses vêtements, Atsuaki croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea.

Un moment passa où tous deux se contentèrent d'écouter le bruit de l'eau, mêlé au vent. La caresse de celui-ci était parfois désagréablement fraîche, ou trop lourde.

Visiblement, un bel orage s'annonçait… Et les nuages en témoignaient.

Donc, quoiqu'il en soit, la séance photo serait tombée à l'eau, et dans le sens aussi propre que figuré du terme.

Le châtain soupira en ouvrant les yeux sur le ciel, qui lui tira même une grimace de par son aspect rapidement changeant. Dix minutes plus tôt, on pouvait encore apercevoir des morceaux d'azur bleus…

« -Enfin bon… On est pas là pour observer l'évolution météorologique. Tu as dis vouloir me parler, je t'écoute.

-Tu es direct…

-Que voulais tu que je dise d'autre ?

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable, voilà tout…

-Hé ? … En quel honneur ? Je t'ai toujours parlé comme ça, non ?

-Pas au début. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais être moins brusque dans tes propos avec moi, je te rappelle que je viens de me prendre un râteau…

-Un… Ah… Excuse moi.

-Tu avais déjà oublié ? » sourit le brun

« -…Non. Mais ça me gêne. Et je ne doute pas qu'il en aille de même pour toi.

-C'est vrai…

-Dis, Yuta… ?

-Hm ?

-Tu voudrais… Tu voudrais pas coucher avec moi ? Juste coucher, pas faire l'amour ou quoi. Un truc qui n'engage à rien…

-……………… »

Un silence assez soudain lui répondit. En une fraction de seconde, l'ambiance s'était tendue. Il faut dire aussi que le plus jeune ne s'attendait certainement pas à une question de ce genre, et encore moins celle-ci précisément.

Plutôt embarrassé, il se tritura les doigts tout en arrachant les brins d'herbes qui se trouvait entre ses jambes croisées.

Son corps voulait répondre par la positive, mais sa morale l'en empêchait.

Ce qui l'amena à se décider sur la réponse, ce fut la perspective qu'il n'en souffrirait que davantage s'il acceptait.

Mais le temps qu'il mettait à réfléchir le perturba lui-même. Aussi, il voulu se tester en avançant ce semblant de conversation.

« -Tu… tu es sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de ne pas l'être ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne vois pas ton visage, idiot…

-Ah… Oui, je suis sérieux. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

-Et si je refuse, tu vas aller chercher Takeru ? » rit-il avec sincérité

« Takeru ? » s'étonna l'autre « …Pourquoi lui ? »

« -Je ne sais pas… Il a un caractère comme tu les aimes, et au niveau physique, je suis absolument certain qu'il te plaît !

-…Ce n'est pas faux, quand j'y pense. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à lui…

-A cause d'Aoi ?

-A cause d'Aoi. » affirma l'aîné

A nouveau, seuls le bruit de l'eau et le ronronnement lointain des voiture, accompagnant celui des foules, résonnèrent à leurs oreilles.

« -Franchement… je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves !

-Mais moi non plus ! Peut être parce qu'il a vraiment les yeux très sombres, va savoir !

-On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un parce qu'il a de beaux yeux !

-Mais personne n'a dit que j'étais amoureux ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, et éclatèrent bientôt de rire.

Celui-ci s'intensifia au fur et à mesure, redoublant par ailleurs lorsque le brun décida d'entreprendre une série de chatouilles. Et, bien que cela puisse sembler puéril, il se doutait que ça ne pouvait que l'aider à rétablir un peu l'ambiance.

Parce que, il le savait, c'était un des points faibles physiques de son ami.

De plus, ça lui permettait de le toucher librement pendant quelques instants…

Ils finirent néanmoins par se calmer assez rapidement, et tous deux choisirent d'embrayer directement sur ce dont Yutaka voulait parler à son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier apprit alors que Matsumoto Takanori avait été un peu bavard sur les évènements, ce qui semblait être naturel chez lui, mais Atsuaki n'en fit pas la remarque. Apparemment, il avait commencé à avouer, plutôt inquiet, au brun, qu'il venait de briser un couple à une vitesse assez phénoménale.

Ils s'amusèrent un peu sur les termes employés, mais reprenaient vite leur sérieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement une situation des plus amusantes.

Le surnommé 'Ruki' avait annoncé, non sans regrets, que le jeune roux avait quitté l'appartement de son amant. A ces mots, le châtain sentit une sorte de malaise l'étouffer un peu, mais cela finit par se dissiper, bien qu'avec un peu de mal.

Seulement, ce ne fut qu'une fois son récit terminé que le cadet se rendit compte que si son ami avait baissé la tête, c'était pour laisser couler des larmes silencieuses.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras, tout en le berçant doucement. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, que ce n'était nullement de sa faute si les choses avaient évoluées de cette façon là, ce que l'autre déniait. Il savait que, si il avait pensé à se contrôler un peu, il y aurait encore quelqu'un qu'il retrouverait ce soir.

En songeant à cela, ses larmes devinrent des sanglots sonores, et il se laissa complètement aller. Pour une fois, on ne lui en voudrait pas de véritablement regretter une rupture et d'avoir un chagrin d'amour… Si ?

Ça arrive à tout le monde, le réconfortait Yutaka, tout en l'encourageant à pleurer autant qu'il le voulait, et surtout autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu verras, ça te fera du bien… » chuchotait-il à son oreille.

Et le tableau aurait pu être des plus touchants, si l'orage n'avait pas décidé de s'en mêler. Un violent coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent, l'un ayant la vue complètement brouillée, et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se réfugier chez Atsuaki, dont l'appartement était le plus proche.

En chemin, la pluie les surpris. Des trombes d'eau se détachèrent des lourds nuages, accompagnant les nouveaux éclairs qui les déchiraient.

« Ça devient dangereux… » constata le plus jeune

L'autre acquiesça, et ce furent trempés de la tête aux pieds qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble de celui-ci.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement bien chauffé. Un long frisson les parcourut en retirant leurs légères vestes, ce qui, admettons le, ne servait plus à grand-chose au point où ils en étaient.

Après cela, ils s'observèrent un moment, et se mirent à rire. Le brun en fut d'ailleurs soulagé…

Une fois calmés, le châtain proposa à son ami d'utiliser la salle de bain, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Ce dernier accepta, non sa cacher sa joie –quoiqu'un peu exagérée-, et s'en alla presque en sautillant vers la salle d'eau.

« -Je t'apporte des affaires dans une dizaine de minutes !

-Pas de problèmes ! … Même si je risque de flotter dedans. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, le propriétaire des lieux décida d'aller préparer un peu de thé, ressortant par la même occasion un mille feuille du réfrigérateur. A la base, cette pâtisserie était destinée à la soirée qu'il s'était prévue avec l'une de ses connaissances rencontrée lorsqu'il étudiait encore.

L'eau fut bientôt à la bonne température, et il la versa dans les mugs d'un vert sombre, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux affaires de Takuya encore présentes, et attrapa quelques vêtements dans son armoire. Il se doutait bien que ça allait être un peu grand, mais tant pis… Pour le moment, il n'avait que ça.

En se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, il tomba sur son ami, vêtu d'un peignoir, qui disait venir à sa recherche, tout en piquant le fard du siècle. Le jeune photographe haussa un sourcil et sourit, déclarant qu'il serait plus au chaud dans cet habit de coton. L'autre ne rajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il disait vrai, et ils retournèrent ensembles dans la cuisine.

Cependant, le rouge ne quittait pas les joues du brun, qui s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la dite cuisine. Intrigué, le second se retourna en lui demandant si tout allait bien, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. De cette façon, il faisait parfois penser à un chaton qui s'interrogeait sur pourquoi la petit souris avait disparu dans le mur…

Cependant, pour l'instant, la petite souris semblait mal à l'aise. Il essaya tout de même d'adopter une voix assurée pour poser une certaine question…

Question qui l'avait pas mal titillé tandis qu'il passait sous l'eau chaude…

Il était certain de la regretter si tout allait comme il l'espérait, mais là… Il le voulait vraiment, et ça finirait par se faire sentir.

« Dis moi, Atsu… ta proposition de tout à l'heure, que tu disais sérieuse… Elle tient toujours ? »

Le dénommé écarquilla les yeux, assez surpris de la demande. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre de sa réponse, quand il se décida. Un adorable sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse une mise en garde.

« Bien sûr… Mais que ça soit bien clair entre nous : il n'y aura rien derrière cet acte. Nous sommes d'accords ? »

Yutaka acquiesça, gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Dieu qu'il était embarrassé, même si il ne désirait que cela !

Il se demandait quoi faire pour aborder la chose, car il n'allait pas lui sauter directement dessus, quand deux mains répondirent à son interrogation. L'une se glissa contre sa hanche, l'autre sous son menton, et ce furent bientôt les lèvres dont il n'avait nullement oublié la douceur, contre les siennes.

Les deux amis échangèrent un baiser qui se voulait encourageant au début, mais qui devint vite pressant.

Mais même si il ne cherchait qu'une sorte de réconfort chez son compagnon, le châtain ne put nier que cette bouche contre la sienne lui offrait de délicieuses sensations… Avec Takuya, ça avait toujours un sens clair derrière. Le roux semblait parler à travers ses baisers. Avec Yutaka, il se sentait plonger dans cette chaleur humaine, ne se posant aucune question.

Et, tout en pensant à cela, mais sans pour autant séparer leurs corps déjà impatients de se découvrir, il entraîna son futur amant dans sa chambre, pièce devant laquelle le brun s'était arrêté...

Il prit place d'abord sur le bord du lit, attirant le corps fin, presque trop d'ailleurs, de son cadet contre lui. Celui-ci se mit à genoux au dessus des cuisses du châtain, le fixant enfin dans les yeux un instant, puis sa langue replongea contre celle de l'autre.

Il fit s'allonger Atsuaki sous lui, et se posa sur son bassin.

Devenu soudainement entreprenant, chauffé par l'allure à laquelle allaient les choses, ses doigts n'hésitèrent pas à chercher l'ouverture du débardeur du jeune photographe. Ceux-ci caressèrent des lignes imaginaires sur le ventre plat et frissonnant, qui se contractaient même au niveau de certains points sensibles. Ses lèvres étaient, entre temps, descendues dans le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire, qui n'hésitait pas à user lui-même de gestes sensuels et calculés, sur le corps qui le surplombait.

« Ne, Yuta… » chuchota-t-il « J'ai l'impression que tu es très réceptif dans ce coin… là. »

Et du bout des doigts, il glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du concerné pour aller doucement chatouiller la naissance de ses fesses. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ses jambes se resserrèrent aussitôt autour des hanches prisonnières.

« -Intéressant réflexe…

-Je suis sûr que tu en as autant.

-A toi de les trouver, mais en attendant… sers moi plus fort ! » souffla l'aîné en se cambrant pour mieux sentir les cuisses tendues et la virilité déjà durcie de son compagnon.

« -J'ignorais que tu me désirais autant…

-J'ignorais que tu étais aussi bavard.

-Il va falloir t'y faire, parce que non seulement, je ne ferme pas ma gueule, mais je cries aussi très fort.

-… Dis moi, parles tu aussi la bouche pleine ? »

Nullement étonné par la question, il rendit à Yutaka son sourire narquois, murmurant un simple « j'ai compris », avant d'inverser les positions, sous l'assentissement complet de son nouvel amant.

Nouvel amant dont il ne perdit pas de temps à écarter le peignoir, attardant un peu son regard sur sa presque-maigreur. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas davantage, puisqu'il savait que son ami était bâti de cette façon, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise alimentation ou quoique ce soit de similaire, susceptible de donner ce résultat.

Il le griffa avec légèreté entre les côtes, abandonnant ainsi de longues marques un peu rougeâtres sur la peau rendue orangée par la seule lumière de la pièce. Puis, il descendit le long du corps qui s'exposait à lui sans gêne aucune, et s'amusa d'abord à jouer avec ses doigts sur le sexe docilement dressé vers lui.

Il le caressait avec douceur, frôlant à peine parfois les parties les plus sensibles, encouragés par les chauds soupirs du brun.

Ces chauds soupirs qui prirent une soudaine ampleur lorsque sa langue gourmande lécha la verge gonflée avec avidité. Elle humidifia d'abord de salive l'objet de toutes ses attentions présentes, puis s'écarta pour retourner dans son antre, rapidement suivie de sa nouvelle friandise.

Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à gémir sous ce traitement, crispant ses mains sur les couvertures. Il sentait, sur sa peau fragile, une pression quelque peu appuyée, frôlant parfois les joues glissantes, dévoré par le muscle râpeux, parfois agacé par les dents lisses ou pointues…

Une myriade de sensations différentes que provoquait chaque geste de la bouche du châtain, gardant toute leur sensualité et leur précision.

Et son cœur s'affolait dès qu'il posait un œil sur son doux tortionnaire, le trouvant incroyablement irrésistible dans ce moment, appliqué à sa tâche sur son propre sexe. Il avait même finit par se laisser à imaginer, juste pour cet acte, qu'ils s'aimaient tous deux.

Bien entendu, une part de sa conscience le maintenait à la réalité, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remuer à quelques reprises les hanches, pour mieux sentir cette bien agréable chaleur humide autour de lui.

Lorsque, finalement, il sentit qu'il n'allait plus tarder, il donna une caresse dans les cheveux presque blonds, et leur propriétaire comprit le message. Cependant, il demanda tout de même confirmation.

« Tu es certain de vouloir que je m'en tienne là ? »

L'autre hocha la tête en grimaçant légèrement, l'air de la pièce lui semblant frais sur son membre trempé.

« Comme tu voudras… Attend, j'ai normalement du lubrifiant dans la table de chevet de Taku…ya… »

Atsuaki fit un blocage sur ses propres mots. Son ami l'observait en silence, comprenant parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné, bien que celui-ci ne la sache pas lui-même.

D'un seul coup, il se sentait mal. Très mal. Comme la sensation d'avoir trompé celui qu'il n'avait plus.

Ses sentiments avaient beau avoir beaucoup changés ces derniers temps, il n'en restait que l'étudiant avait partagé une partie de sa vie, et qu'ils avaient eu leur histoire. Certes, elle avait débuté de bien étrange façon, mais avait tout de même duré quelques années…

Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, des larmes avaient commencé à retracer ses joues. Yutaka n'osa pas bouger, de peur de l'effrayer, puisque cela faisait bien trois ou quatre minutes qu'il fixait le mur en face de lui sans faire un seul mouvement.

Il finit par se réveiller de lui-même, surpris par un sanglot, et cacha son visage dans ses mains, murmurant à quelques reprises des 'pardon Yuta' qui en disaient long sur leur sincérité…

« Ce n'est rien… C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit… Tu as rompu hier et moi je viens déjà chercher ma place dans tes bras. Sur ce coup là, je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi… Je suis désolé. »

Sans dégager ses mains, le châtain hochait la tête de droite à gauche.

Son ami descendit alors du lit et rattacha le vêtement de coton autour de son corps, puis enlaça celui recroquevillé et tendu du jeune photographe.

« Chut, ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas… » dit-il à voix basse, tout en déposant quelques légers baisers dans les cheveux qui reflétaient la lumière tamisée.

Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi. L'un tentant de reprendre son souffle entre deux soubresauts, l'autre en murmurant tout un tas de paroles réconfortantes qui, de toute façon, ne parvenaient qu'à peine à l'oreille du concerné…

_Quelques heures plus tôt, au sein de l'agence Dynamite…_

Une silhouette fine arpentait les couloirs de l'immeuble d'un pas joyeux, faisant de ce fait cliquetiquer les nombreux accessoires que son propriétaire portait.

Takeru, ravi d'avoir vu sa journée de travail écourtée, était à la recherche du bureau où se trouvait son bien aimé, quitté en fin de matinée.

Bon, pas que le fait de traverser de long en large ce gigantesque labyrinthe lui plaise particulièrement, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même sur ce coup là. En effet, il avait complètement oublié le numéro de la pièce recherchée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de Jui de lui avoir dit, voire même répété à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne viennent ici pour démarrer leur journée.

Alors il décidait de prendre la chose avec optimisme. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à patienter devant le bureau dans lequel était enfermé son blond !

Okay, le seul problème, c'est qu'il risquait quand même de se perdre malgré son ancienneté, et que son amant fasse comme il le lui avait conseillé ce matin : rentrer directement chez eux. Evidemment, puisque la pile électrique de l'agence n'était pas censée terminer aussi tôt…

Il rencontra bientôt Reita qui, à son grand étonnement, lui adressa un signe de la main, petit sourire en plus. … C'était nouveau, ça ? Avant, il lui passait à côté sans le voir, et là…

Il devait y avoir prit un truc pas net, conclut-il.

Seulement, pendant son temps de réflexion, le blond au mystérieux bandeau avait disparu.

« -Oh, shit ! Il va penser que je ne l'aime pas… Bah, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois à la façon made by Keru-kun !

-Et je ne te le conseille pas, sans quoi je risque de la jouer le mec jaloux 'made by Jui-sama', pour te reprendre.. »

A nouveau étonné, cette fois par une voix sortant de son dos, il fit volte face rapidement sur un pied.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il sauta littéralement sur celui qui lui faisait maintenant face.

« -Mon chériiiii !!

-Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit de… ! … Non, ne vous en faites pas, il est comme ça…

-A qui tu parles, mon chocolat ? »

Le dit 'chocolat' s'étouffa presque au nouveau surnom, l'air ahuri, et un rire retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Se tournant, le plus jeune remarqua une femme de ménage. En toute politesse selon lui, il lui tira la langue, agrémentant son geste d'un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire davantage.

Mais, bien entendu, son amant n'apprécia que peu la chose.

« -Mais t'es un vrai gamin !

-…Moi ? … Non, ne dis rien, tu vas me piquer mes répliques !

-Je n'avais rien à dire. Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette nouvelle appellation ? » demanda l'aîné en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'autre, vérifiant que la femme en costume bleue avait bien changé d'air.

« Laqueeeeelle ? » fit son amant avec curiosité

«- … Le coup du 'chocolat'…

-Ah, ça !

-Oui, ça.

-Bah c'est simple !

-Alors je técoute…

-A première vue, tu es amer, comme du chocolat noir ! Mais si on te cherche un peu, qu'on retire cette couche d'amertume, tu es doux comme du chocolat au lait. Et quand tu me dis ou me fais comprendre à quel point tu m'aimes, tu es sucré comme du chocolat blanc ! »

Et son visage s'orna d'un magnifique sourire enfantin. Jui ne pu que fondre à cette vue, et ne résista pas à son envie de serrer sa petite pile électrique dans ses bras. Ce geste amusa l'autre, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en plein milieu d'une pièce vitrée qui conduisait aux bureaux annexes à l'entreprise, exposés à la vue de tous.

Mais bon, après tout, qui pouvait s'en soucier ? S'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute… D'autant que -et même si pour beaucoup, cela peut sembler un détail parfaitement inutile- l'aîné était un parfait hétéro, avant de rencontrer la petite tête blonde qu'il tenait contre lui.

« -…Takeru… Dois je en déduire que tes doutes à mon sujet se sont dissipés ?

-Hn, tu m'as convaincu, malgré ce que j'ai pu en dire, ce matin. Et puis, tu sais…

-Je sais quoi ?

-Je t'aime, Jui ! »

Petit rire, une douce caresse sur la joue.

« Moi aussi ma petite pile… moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent, et le cadet ponctua ce dialogue d'un petit baiser qui se voulait court.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que son amant le maintienne contre lui pour l'approfondir.

Bah ! Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

Quoique… Si il le faisait, peut être aurait-il droit à un bonus ce soir ?

* * *

... Que ceux qui souhaitent m'étriper se manifestent! .. Ainsi, je saurais à peu près par quel moyen fuir

**_. : à suivre :._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **... ça fait bien depuis Octobre que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic... Désolée, vraiment!  
Je vous conseille de relire -en survolant, hein- le dernier chapitre, parce que vous risquez d'être perdus Bien que ça soit de ma faute...

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. Même si niveau écriture, je ne suis pas satisfaite u_u La toute fin, je n'aime pas non plus. Mais bon, c'est pas mon fort d'écrire, passé 22h XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et m'excuse à nouveau --"

**EDIT : **Je suis navrée pour les fautes, mais j'ai relu vraiment très tard... Et six mille mots, je n'ai pas le courage de recommencer .___. (je sais, c'est mal u_u)

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

La vapeur blanche envahissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la salle de bain composée de différents marbres roses, striés parfois de noir ou de blanc. Résultat qui pouvait sembler, au premier coup d'œil, choquant, puisque les tons principaux étaient plutôt distincts. Peut-être qu'organiser cette décoration en dégradé aurait été plus ingénieux que de faire poser la pierre au hasard…

Mais c'était l'originalité du propriétaire qui avait voulu cela. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi on s'étonnait autant, en visitant cette pièce, lorsque l'on était invité par le maître des lieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air du jeune homme excentrique qui aimait que tout semble désordonné, bien que rangé.

Ou peut être que 'désaccordé' serait un mot plus approprié à l'endroit. Après tout, les autres pièces –sauf la chambre principale- étaient d'un style tout à fait sobre et classe. Uniquement dans les couleurs chaudes, mais pas trop tape à l'œil, on avait cette impression de voir ressortir davantage la personnalité de l'hôte. La personnalité que l'on voulait bien voir, évidemment. Ou bien nous montrer, qui sait ?

Le bruit d'écoulement de l'eau cessa, quarante cinq minutes ayant prit le temps de s'afficher sur la petite horloge numérique associée à la radio, lumière et ventilation de la cabine de douche. Cette dernière n'était pas la seule de la pièce. Son occupant regrettait parfois la présence d'une baignoire, mais ne pouvait nier que, outre celle qu'il venait d'utiliser, la douche italienne, et celle qui faisait guise de sauna étaient tout à fait plaisantes.

Surtout la seconde citée… La pauvre, si l'on pouvait se permettre de la plaindre, supportait la plupart des ébats aquatiques et surtout érotiques des deux occupants des lieux.

Une serviette sur les cheveux, on frictionne, et on constate avec amusement que la coupe qui en résulte pourrait peut être faire fureur d'ici 2050… Un peignoir rouge pour le reste du corps, après s'être rapidement séché, des souliers d'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrait enfin, laissant la pièce se libérer de tout ce brouillard blanc qui l'avait envahie.

Le jeune homme soupira, appréciant l'air ambiant de la pièce, plus frais que celui de la salle d'eau dans laquelle il aurait pu déclencher des averses chaudes.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers la cuisine, et fut surpris de trouver la pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total. Déjà le fait que seul le couloir principal était allumé l'avait dérangé sur le coup, cela lui paraissait d'autant plus suspect.

Il tenta alors le salon, au cas où son compagnon aurait décidé de s'offrir un peu de détente… non. La chambre, alors ? Il était un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps. Bon, comme tout le monde, certes, mais…

Bref. Une faible lueur sous une porte l'intrigua, puisque c'était bien la seule à en laisser passer. Il la poussa alors, et se trouva à mi chemin entre la surprise et le soulagement. C'est qu'il s'était inquiété, un instant !

Le bureau était lui aussi plongé dans la pénombre, alimentée en lumière par la seule force de celle de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable devant lequel son amant semblait occupé. Le bruit des touches était l'unique son qui accompagnait celui de la ventilation de l'engin, avant que le froissement du vêtement du plus jeune ne s'y mêle. Il entoura les épaules de son aîné de ses bras, jetant un œil à ce qu'il faisait.

D'ailleurs, ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses.

« -Jui… Pourquoi tu cherches… ça… ? T'as même pas le droit…

-Je sais. »

Si ceci devait tenir le nom de 'conversation', Takeru voulait bien se faire nourrice.

Encore qu'il ne devrait pas se promettre ce genre de choses… Savait-on jamais…

Le cadet tenta d'attraper la souris avec discrétion, histoire de fermer la fenêtre avant que leur bien aimé directeur Uke-san ne se rende compte que l'un de ses employés est clairement en train de fouiller dans ses dossiers de mannequins.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!! » l'engueula le second en stoppant sa main, visiblement les nerfs à vif.

« -J'veux nous éviter les emmerdes, c'est tout ! Tu t'es déjà fait foutre à la porte de ton ancienne agence avec ce genre de conneries, alors ferme !

-Mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, bon sang ! J'ai utilisé le compte du sous directeur… »

Fronçant les sourcils, le plus blond des deux utilisa avec rapidité LA combinaison de touches, et recula vivement, de peur de se faire à nouveau réprimander.

Mais, au moins, Jui n'allait pas essayer à nouveau d'accéder à ces informations.

En plus, il ne comprenait pas cette obsession à vouloir tout savoir sur les autres. La montée d'Aoi le stressait, certes, mais le plus en 'danger' restait Hyde. Enfin, il lui semblait… Il n'avait pas débarqué depuis très longtemps, lui non plus, alors affirmer quoique ce soit serait presque se faire des préjugés.

Le châtain se prit la tête entre les mains, ses coudes à présent posés sur le clavier, ce qui donnait des ordres manifestement contradictoires à l'ordinateur. Encore que celui-ci ne tarda pas à afficher le gestionnaire des tâches, et le plus jeune se contenta de pousser le siège, manquant de faire tomber l'autre, pour arrêter tout ce qui était en cours. Finalement, il ne tarda pas à éteindre la machine, prenant soin d'allumer la petite lampe avant.

« Je suis fatigué… » finit par faire une voix basse, plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

« On l'est tous… Comme on est tous sur les nerfs. Mais ça, ça fait partie du métier, ne ? » répondit Takeru en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il alla lever son aîné qui protesta un peu, avant de grogner qu'il venait.

Etant donné qu'ils avaient mangé juste avant de prendre leur douche chacun leur tour –chose qui avait déjà parue suspecte aux yeux du cadet-, ce dernier poussa son compagnon dans la chambre.

Bon, de toute évidence, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se câliner cette nuit. Lui qui pensait que la soirée était bien partie…

Définitivement, son amant avait besoin d'une consultation médicale. Ses sautes d'humeur plus qu'imprévisibles et sa fatigue permanente l'inquiétait quand même un minimum. Sans nul doute que c'était le stress qui se trouvait en cause, mais il aurait tout de même besoin d'un quelconque traitement pour remédier à cela.

Au moins pour l'aider à dormir…

Le nombre d'heures de sommeil de Jui devait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, si l'on était normalement constitué de ce côté-là.

Songeant qu'il verrait ça un peu plus tard, Takeru se coucha sans grande délicatesse, complètement plongé dans ses pensées constituées en grande partie de questions toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il constata grâce au réveil numérique que seules six petites minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était allongé. Lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil, pour cesser de réfléchir aussi vite… Généralement, ça lui prenait quelques heures.

Il se mit sur le dos, ramenant les couvertures jusqu'à son nez, pour observer le plafond avec grand intérêt. A force, il commençait même à connaître les ombres qui y apparaissaient à certaines heures…

Jamais il ne s'était endormi avant son petit ami. C'était comme ça, il aimait beaucoup surveiller sa respiration pour deviner à quel moment il entrait enfin dans le sommeil.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était toujours pas le cas… Pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait d'être hors service, il lui semblait quand même plutôt nerveux. Le plus jeune finit alors par se mettre sur le côté, face au dos que son aîné lui présentait. Il passa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille, tout en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser un peu des draps qu'il avait lui-même remontés.

Un « Hm ? » distinct lui parvint, prouvant ainsi qu'il était loin d'avoir tort. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'entamer un dialogue, même si l'heure du papotage était franchement passée. Il sourit légèrement en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait entendue cette expression, c'était à l'époque où il était encore à l'internat. Quatre par chambre, l'un d'eux, Keita, finissait toujours par râler quand vingt trois heure était passée, sortant alors cette phrase qui les faisait plus rire que taire.

« …Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

Il sentit Jui se mouvoir légèrement, avant de se retourner avec lenteur, visiblement plus que fatigué. Son corps avait l'air lourd comme du plomb, qui aimerait ne pas tarder à devenir sommeil.

« Pourquoi je le serais… ? » chuchota-t-il près du visage de son jeune amant.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« -Je pensais que ça t'avais énervé, pour l'ordinateur…

-Ce n'est pas une catastrophe nationale, je m'en remettrai.

-Si tu le dis… Au fait, n'essaie pas de faire de l'humour aussi tard, ça ne te va pas !

-Y'a pas grand monde à qui ça va…

-C'est vrai, tout le monde ne peut pas être comme moi ! »

Takeru se mit à rire à ses propres paroles, arrachant un petit sourire à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci rapprocha son cadet de lui, passant une main dans son dos qu'il caressa bientôt avec lenteur, tout en calant sa tête plus confortablement, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit… » souffla le premier, ce à quoi le second répondit par une brève pression sur ses reins.

Finalement, il l'aurait quand même eu, son câlin. Certes, ça n'était pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu mais, voyons le bon côté des choses… Il n'aurait pas une tête de déterré le lendemain !

Lendemain qui arriva bien vite…

Trop vite.

_Lendemain, sept heures huit, dans les escaliers de Dynamite…_

« Foutu ascenseur, foutu ascenseur, foutu ascenseuuuur ! »

Le tout nouveau photographe de l'agence montait les marches quatre à quatre, reprenant à peine son souffle entre deux marmonnements agacés. Comme il était arrivé en bas avec dix minutes d'avance, il avait pensé avoir le temps pour se griller une cigarette… Hé bien non ! Six minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant la porte de l'engin destiné à grimper les étages pour eux, et la magnifique affichette 'Hors service, réparation prévue pour le […]'.

Pour le coup, il n'aurait pas pu être plus ravi. … Et certainement qu'il venait de rater l'occasion d'entrer dans le Livre des Records dans une nouvelle rubrique qui aurait pu être intitulé « Nombre de secondes pour devenir aussi pâle qu'un cadavre ».

Encore qu'il en était devenu presque gris/bleu… Heureusement qu'il avait pensé au fond de teint ce matin, tiens…

Sept heures deux, il frappait à la porte du bureau du directeur, six étages après sa cigarette. Il aurait presque été tenté de se mettre à diminuer sa consommation, tant ses poumons venaient d'en prendre un coup. Pas qu'il n'était pas sportif, loin de là… Mais juste après avoir fumé, c'était pire que l'Iron Maiden !

…

Encore, que… Il préférait ne pas tester. La Vierge de Fer étant, il s'en doutait, bien plus vicieuse qu'un bête paquet de cigarette. Lui laissait un répit de quelques dizaines d'années. Elle se lassait au bout de deux ou trois jours.

Tandis qu'il récupérait son souffle, appuyé d'un bras sur le mur, il frappa une seconde fois. Mais il n'eut pas plus de réponse. Etonné, il voulut vérifier à nouveau la note que lui avait faite Yutaka la veille, avant de s'en aller, peu de temps après… bref.

Tâtonnant chacune de ses poches, le stress grimpant le long de ses entrailles à la même cadence que ses mains descendaient le long de son corps.

Non… Il ne l'avait pas perdu, quand même !

Un coup d'œil anxieux à sa montre l'affola davantage. L'oncle de son ami –et en l'occurrence son nouveau supérieur, bien qu'il était fort probable que cette situation cesse avant même d'avoir été réellement enclenchée- n'était vraiment pas du genre laxiste, pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

Un objet jaune s'échappa soudainement de sa manche, tombant avec une exécrable lenteur vers le sol.

Elle était là, sa note !

Atsuaki la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche la moquette du couloir, et le rouge qui avait reprit possession de ses joues, suite à sa course, les déserta soudainement.

« Mais merde !! »

Depuis le début de la semaine, il accumulait les conneries, ce n'était pas possible !

Il devait les retrouver dans la salle de réunion… Salle qui se trouvait au quatrième étage ! Il allait être en retard alors que, finalement, il aurait pu être pile à l'heure! Ou à une trentaine de secondes près, à la limite…

Quand il arriva, après deux escaliers qui lui avaient semblé être d'une rare longueur à descendre, il ne pensa même plus à frapper, et ouvrit la porte de lui-même par réflexe. Evidemment, les quatre regards présents se fixèrent sur lui. Un exaspéré, un curieux, un blasé, un indifférent. Etrangement, il était bien moins à l'aise sous ce dernier. Ce qui était bien dommage, car il allait y avoir souvent droit, étant donné que son propriétaire ne devrait pas exprimer grand-chose d'autre que l'insensibilité, sur les clichés.

« -Vous êtes en retard.

- Pardonnez-moi… » marmonna le châtain en s'inclinant profondément, remarquant au passage que le jeune homme qui semblait le plus excentrique de la pièce jouait à dessiner des formes sur la moquette, du bout de ses baskets.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas encore catastrophique… Installez-vous, et ne perdons plus de temps. »

Le photographe s'exécuta en un nouveau mouvement de soumission, et prit place dans le dernier fauteuil, à côté de celui d'Aoi, face à Yutaka.

Son quota de chance l'avait décidément déserté cette semaine… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle revienne vite, et non pas d'ici trois mois. Il finirait par se jeter du haut d'une tour, si ça continuait sur ce chemin là.

Pourtant, il y a encore peu de temps… Il avait été si heureux, quand ce diplôme trouvait enfin sa place entre ses mains avec lesquelles il avait tant travaillé. A tel point d'en délaisser son couple… Réussir sa vie après un tel calvaire de quelques années ne devrait pas être de simple justice ?

Uke-san expliqua à nouveau ce qu'il attendait de ses trois employés pour aujourd'hui, de façon plus ou moins brève, avant d'en venir à l'habituel « des questions ? » qui, d'ordinaire, ne trouve jamais de réponse.

D'ordinaire. Donc avec des gens ordinaires.

Or, là, ce n'était pas le cas, semblait-il.

« Si c'est lui qui décide de tout, sur quoi évaluerez vous exactement notre paire ? »

Le directeur parut réfléchir avant de poser une réponse. Il savait que le brun s'emportait rapidement lorsque les choses ne lui plaisaient pas, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tel élément.

Surtout pas alors qu'il est en pleine ascension…

Une ascension qui promettait d'être longue et… prometteuse, justement.

« Etant donné que vous serez presque systématiquement associés à Takeshima-san, je me baserai tout simplement sur la façon dont il parviendra à faire ressortir vos différences, tout en vous accordant. Disons que ça ne devra pas jurer. Vous concernant, un travail sera à faire sur vos expressions. Changez un peu, ça attirera davantage de personnes. »

Aoi haussa un sourcil, plutôt surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Certes, il s'y attendait… Mais tout cela lui semblait de plus en plus intéressant. Il ne restait qu'à constater de ses propres yeux l'éventuel talent de ses deux compères, et il se pourrait que ce nouveau trio lui convienne plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au départ.

Après tout, comme il en avait discuté avec son frère cadet la veille… Les gens aiment l'innovation, la fraîcheur, mais aussi le côté sombre de ce qui fait le monde. A eux trois, il ne faisait presque aucun doute qu'ils parviendraient à quelque chose de vraiment bien.

Là-dessus, d'ici qu'il l'admette, il pourra couler de l'eau sous les ponts.

Deux dizaines de minutes et quelques formalités plus tard, les quatre jeunes hommes sortaient de la salle. Yutaka tenait absolument à assister à cela, et son ami avait vivement accepté, pensant qu'il se sentirait certainement plus à l'aise.

Il quitta un moment le trio, leur précisant qu'il les retrouvait au parc, là où Atsuaki avait prévu de faire cette fameuse séance, pour aller signaler le matériel à amener sur les lieux. Ce dernier, à peine le brun partit, sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Sa main droite, posée sur la sacoche qui contenait son meilleur appareil, était aussi gelée et moite que sa jumelle.

S'il commençait déjà à stresser, comment fallait-il alors imaginer le jour où il devrait prendre des clichés pour un important magazine ? … Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

« Takeshima-san… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » l'interrogea une voix au timbre rieur, tandis qu'ils entamaient les escaliers menant au premier étage.

« Non… Si… Je… Je suis un peu stressé, c'est tout. Merci. »

Le blond lui sourit, lui frottant familièrement le dos, alors que l'aîné poussait un soupir d'exaspération. Takeru se retourna en lui lançant un regard noir, tout en tirant la langue de façon toujours aussi enfantine. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui, dans les circonstances ne faisait qu'augmenter, pour un spectateur extérieur, l'impression de parfaite gaminerie du petit groupe.

Encore que le châtain ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce qui se passait entre les deux mannequins, bien trop occupé à compter les marches qui défilaient sous ses pieds. Tant et si bien d'ailleurs qu'il manqua de tomber, si le plus jeune ne l'avait pas rattrapé, en ratant la toute dernière.

Il lui sembla entendre souffler le plus âgé que, décidément, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge, avec eux.

Quant à savoir s'il le pensait vraiment… Peut être que poser la question serait trop risqué.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc de Ueno, la camionnette et le neveu du directeur étaient déjà là. Mais pas depuis très longtemps, apparemment…

En les apercevant, Yutaka leur fit signe de se hâter, avant de taper dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention de tout le monde. Il expliqua rapidement aux quelques autres employés qu'il s'agissait d'une séance d'évaluation, et que rien n'était encore exactement prévu. Puis, il laissa le contenu du véhicule à Atsuaki, lui précisant qu'à partir de maintenant, ça allait être comme il le sentait.

Le châtain avala bruyamment sa salive et commença à jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, tout en sélectionnant ou mettant de côté les vêtements proposés. Il avait déjà vu certaines de ces tenues d'Aoi, et une ou deux de Takeru, sur les grandes affiches. Il fallait aussi avouer que le jeune blond était difficile à rater, sur tous ces pans de murs qu'il colorait par de simples publicités prônant des aliments sucrés ou pour enfants…

Il finit par faire son choix pour le premier. Une chemise noire rayée verticalement d'argent, un jean noir pas vraiment serré, deux ceintures à clous –une noire et une blanche, plus épaisse, à laquelle était accrochée une chaîne-, ainsi qu'une cravate qui allait tout naturellement avec la chemise.

Sauf que là, quelque chose le dérangeait déjà… Mais il verrait un peu après. Déjà, prendre pour le second…

Il expliqua simplement, juste avant de se remettre à chercher, le type de maquillage et de coiffure qu'il voyait pour le brun. Ce dernier passa alors entre les mains de deux jeunes femmes qui avaient pour habitude de s'occuper de ce mannequin-ci.

Un look un peu 'mauvais garçon', mais avec de la couleur, conviendrait bien. Une idée se précisait dans sa tête, l'amenant à déclarer qu'ils allaient devoir changer d'endroit. Et, tandis qu'il rassemblait un long T-shirt blanc avec des motifs de taches de peinture, un jean bleu auquel il rajouta quelques babioles comme une peluche ou un porte clé, un sweat noir décoré de petits dessins aux couleurs acidulées, il expliqua à son ami qu'il préfèrerait un milieu urbain, tel que la ruelle qui prenait naissance dans la rue la plus animée. Atsuaki hésita quelques secondes sur un bandana noir, avant de finalement le laisser à sa place. Après cela, il fit savoir aux jeunes femmes que deux mèches, roses et bleues, et un important maquillage dans les mêmes tons au coin des yeux seraient parfaits. A ceci, il ajouta que quelques éléments de la plaquette de stickers pour la peau qu'il avait en main seraient bons à prendre.

Un peu plus loin, Aoi surveillait ses moindres gestes avec grand intérêt. Manifestement, ce jeune homme là avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et mettait une certaine ardeur à lui faire prendre forme.

Comme ils n'avaient pas le temps de procéder à une coloration qui ferait plus naturelle, ils optèrent pour les bombes de couleurs. L'aîné se retrouva méché de brun sur le devant, tandis que Takeru râlait à cause de la feuille de papier qu'il devait tenir devant son visage. Enfin… Surtout pour la forme puisque, dans le fond, tout cela l'amusait énormément.

« -Tu le sens bien ?

-Je le sens bien. » affirma le châtain à la question de son ami.

Depuis quelques minutes, le stress s'était envolé, laissant place à l'excitation. Il avait hâte, oui, vraiment ! Hâte de voir le résultat, mais surtout de voir ce que pouvait donner cette paire si on la mettait en mouvement.

Il n'avait aucune obligation pour ses photos… Alors des scènes se dessinaient d'elles-mêmes derrière ses yeux. Pas des photos au travers desquelles l'immobilité et la classe ressortiraient. Mais plutôt l'appréhension de ce qui pourrait se passer après le cliché.

Comme un film que l'on aurait coupé, histoire de laisser celui qui regarderait les séquences se faire son idée…

Bien que, en l'occurrence, une seule personne allait se pencher dessus pour se décider.

Uke-san avait été, pendant plusieurs décennies, l'un des photographes de mode les plus prisés. Se faire accepter de lui valait certainement tous les diplômes de photographie du monde, se disait Atsuaki, alors qu'il grimpait dans la voiture qui avait amené Yutaka ici, et qui repartait avec le trio et ce dernier.

Les autorités du coin acceptèrent de leur évacuer un morceau du quartier. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller avec un périmètre des plus restreints mais, qu'importe ! Ça faisait partie du challenge, et le jeune photographe ne s'en sentait que davantage grisé.

Quelques curieux s'amassèrent autour des barrières mises en place, mais les trois jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Le châtain demanda brièvement au blond si celui-ci n'avait pas plutôt une boule coloré, pour son labret central, mais celui hocha la tête de façon négative, visiblement désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » sourit le premier

« -Un peu, si… Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause de votre échec, si jamais il devait en être ainsi.

-Je vous fais confiance ! » termina-t-il en un clin d'œil.

Son ami, de son côté, occupé à expliquer aux gens qu'ils gênaient quelques peu, se trouva ravi de voir son compagnon prendre de l'assurance.

Bientôt, tout fut installé. La séance pouvait enfin commencer.

Comme prévu, les deux mannequins se laissèrent manipuler par le photographe, qui les dirigeait sans une once d'hésitation. Et le plus âgé des deux se surpris à remarquer qu'il lui obéissait de la même façon.

Professionnalisme, ou bien passion ? La nouvelle recrue de Dynamite dégageait quelque chose, à cet instant même, qui lui plaisait plus qu'il n'oserait se l'avouer. C'était assez stupéfiant de s'en rendre compte de cette manière. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment que, d'ici quelques heures, quand tout serait terminé, il redeviendrait aussi vide d'intérêt que la tête blonde qui lui faisait presque autant d'effet.

Et il fallait insister sur le 'presque'.

Takeshima, lui, était manifestement dans son élément, complètement plongé dans son travail. Takeru, de son côté, semblait plus s'amuser qu'autre chose. Le sourire qui illuminait naturellement son visage ne se trouvait pas sur ses lèvres, mais dans ses yeux.

Au coin d'une rue animée, à l'angle qui la sépare d'une sombre ruelle, un jeune voyou dont la silhouette colorée se découpe à peine du monde recouvert de graffitis suit du regard ce qui semble être un riche héritier. Celui-ci, tournant le dos au premier, marche d'un pas assuré dans ce boulevard aux boutiques vivantes. La chaîne de son portefeuille claque contre ses ceintures, résonnant comme un appel aux oreilles de celui qui le suit en toute discrétion. Le brun cherche un paquet de cigarettes dans l'une de ses poches, l'autre arrive derrière lui le dos courbé.

L'angle du spectateur était différent à chaque prise, ce qui obligeait tout le monde à bouger le nécessaire à chaque fois. Mais, au final, chacun se taisait et observait en commentant à peine.

Le briquet brûle le bout du tube de poison, dégageant une fumée toxique, et une main aux ongles décorés de bien étrange façon s'approche de la chaîne oubliée. L'héritier se retourne, un mouvement brusque, il fallait laisser un peu de flou pour l'appuyer. De la même façon, le blond tombe en arrière. Une expression de surprise sur chacun des visages qui se dévisagent, fouille les traits et les yeux de l'autre, avant qu'une voix ne les arrête dans leur exercice.

Il était l'heure de remballer, les autorités ne leur avaient laissé que deux heures.

Deux heures, et six clichés. Ou du moins : plusieurs clichés des six scènes.

« Ça ira avec ça, tu crois… ? » demanda Yutaka à son ami

« -J'en suis même certain… Vraiment, ils sont géniaux ! Travailler avec des professionnels, c'est… Wahou, quoi !

-Voilà quelqu'un qui sait faire preuve d'enthousiasme quand ça lui chante…

-Vous faites souvent le rabat joie ?

-Vous faites souvent le sapin en période de Noël ? »

La bouche de Takeru s'ouvrit d'elle-même, tandis qu'il cherchait une répartie à donner au plus âgé.

« -C'est… c'est méchant !

-… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit… » reprit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le châtain « Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt impressionné, vous avez su y faire. »

Aoi prit la main de son cadet tout en s'inclinant, le remerciant pour cet étonnant travail. Son vis-à-vis cacha tant bien que mal ses rougeurs, et tenta d'articuler sans trop bégayer :

« -Je… Je vous remercie. Et… Merci de votre travail…

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout soit comme tu le voulais… » ajouta le second brun en posant ses doigts sur son épaule.

Atsuaki sourit en acquiesçant, relativement sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas disposer de beaucoup de preuves de sa bonne volonté et de son probable talent, mais il pensait que ça devait suffire… Non, ça _allait_ suffire ! Il devait entrer à Dynamite, il se le promettait depuis des années. Et puis, de toute façon, une personne de la trempe d'Uke-san ne devrait pas avoir besoin de plus d'une photo pour voir quel photographe était le châtain, bien qu'il soit vraiment débutant dans le métier.

Une fois tout remballé, les mannequins de retour dans leur tenues et visage naturels, Yutaka proposa au trio d'aller fêter cette toute première séance ensembles dans un quelconque bar du coin. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aoi refuse, bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut le blond qui déclina l'invitation.

« Je suis désolé… Je dois rentrer. Ça m'arrange que nous ayons terminé en avance, d'ailleurs. … Merci pour ce travail ensembles ! »

Et il tourna les talons, marchant à un pas qui montrait clairement que son unique envie sur le moment était de courir. Sauf que ça n'aurait pas été des plus convenables, surtout dans une rue aussi bondée de monde.

Les trois restants ignorèrent les quelques questions curieuses et demandes d'autographe pour le plus âgé. Ceux qui avaient assisté –bien que ce fut interdit- au photoshoot d'évaluation avaient eu tout le loisir de reconnaître les deux mannequins.

D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas montrés que dans les petits magazines. Et si le plus jeune avait tracé sa route sans demander son reste, les gens voulaient tout de même pouvoir être fiers, le lendemain, de dire à leurs amis qu'ils avaient rencontré untel ou untel qui était bien connu.

Cela dit, personne n'eut quoique ce soit. Dès qu'un bar convenable avait été en vue, ils s'y étaient engouffrés sans le moindre mot, le neveu d'Uke-san négociant un coin où il serait possible qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs commandes respectives vinrent se présenter à eux. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'avoir été rapide, au niveau du service. L'aîné saisit presque aussitôt son mug, y faisant trembler le thé noir qui y reposait, comme les profondeurs d'un lagon calme. Le châtain jouait avec les parois du sien, duquel une douce odeur de thé vert s'échappait pour lui chatouiller les lèvres et les narines. De son côté, Yutaka observait son jus de pomme briller sous les lampes basses qui diffusaient une lumière blanche pas désagréable.

Les deux premières minutes, il tenta vainement d'engager une conversation, mais l'excitation de son ami s'étant déjà dissipée, il n'en restait plus qu'un jeune homme timide et réservé. Et avec Aoi, qui avait un quota de parole quasiment égal au Q.I d'un bernard l'ermite en temps normal, c'était encore moins gagné. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait de cesse de fixer les mouvements qu'esquissait le premier. Quelque chose semblait l'intriguer, plus que ça ne l'intéressait.

Dommage, songea-t-il, ça aurait pu être pas mal pour Atsuaki. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une attirance physique, celui-ci aurait été ravis de se savoir observé par sa nouvelle idole.

« Vous jouez de la guitare ? »

Surpris, le seul qui avait encore le nez plongé dans sa boisson releva vivement la tête avant de dévisager, intrigué, son vis-à-vis. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osée faire s'il n'avait pas été en état d'incompréhension totale.

« …De la basse ? » risqua le brun devant l'absence de réponse.

Et le châtain sembla enfin comprendre, car ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent juste avant de se refermer.

« -Je… Oui, de la guitare, pourquoi ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?! » interrompit le troisième, oubliant la politesse.

Pour le coup, il venait d'imaginer que son aîné se faisait espionner pendant qu'il était chez lui.

« -… Ses doigts sont ceux… d'un musicien.

-Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. »

Quelques peu étourdit par sa légère bêtise, Uke se réinstalla correctement dans son siège, ramenant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Vous aussi… ? » osa le photographe, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se découvrir un point commun avec l'un de ses tout nouveaux collègues.

« Oui. Peut être pourrait-on jouer ensembles, quelques fois, à l'occasion… Comme nous allons passer pas mal de journées tous les trois, avec Takeru-san, ça pourrait nous passer le temps pendant une pause, qu'en dites vous ? »

Atsuaki acquiesça avec vivacité –sans doute un peu trop, d'ailleurs-, sans même faire attention au fait que son interlocuteur venait de sous entendre qu'il ne le voyait pas échouer à la séance photo d'évaluation…

* * *

_. : A Suivre :._


End file.
